Serendipity
by Pixie-Tinks83
Summary: He was hoping for his big break... she was hoping to let her hair down for the night... could a chance meeting change their lives? No name... no address... just blind faith in a little thing called fate. AxJ AH.
1. Prologue

**My next attempt at fanfic... it's just a short part to see what the interest will be like with this before I start writing a bunch more... Enjoy**

* * *

"I should really be going."

I smiled pulling the collar of my coat up and wrapping my scarf tightly around my neck as I turned at the top of the stairs leading down to the subway, before holding tight onto the handrail so I didn't slip.

"Wait you never gave me your name?"

Twisting 180 degrees and walking back towards him, I reached up onto my tiptoes and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Jay Whitlock."

"That's it…. That's it?" He blanched, "You're not even going to tell me your name?"

"Serendipity…"

"That's your name?"

"No, there's no need to know my name. If you don't know the meaning of the word serendipity you should look it up. It'll explain everything I believe in." I called as I turned to head down the stairs.

I skipped down the steps to the turnstile without looking behind me, swiping my metrocard as I headed for the platform, a smile fixed securely on my face.

See I was a firm believer in fate, and if that was indeed fates intentions he wouldn't need to know my name, we'd meet again much like we had this evening.

* * *

**I hope it got your interest... it'd be great if you let me know if it did...**

**Much love**

**Pixie-Tinks x**


	2. Just Another Day

**A/N: So I'm back... Epppp... excited like beyond belief.**

**Firstly, a big thank you to all that read and reviewed the summary of this little beauty... you guys gave me the encouragement to carry it on. **

**Secondly, a huge thank you to all of you that read, reviewed and made me smile like a freak with So Much For My Happy Ending... if you've not read it.. go give it a go... apparently it's amazing according to some of my reviewers... *blushes***

**Kudos, big hugs and my version of Jasper for xMissCullenx for beta'ing this baby... thanks Sugar. (go check out her writing, its pretty amazing)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, the ever talented Stephanie Meyer does, I do, however, own the plot.**

* * *

Playlist: Suddenly I See - K T Tunstall

**Serendipity: The act of finding something valuable or delightful when you are not looking for it.**

Most people get excited around the holidays, Christmas joy and all that.

I, most definitely am, one of those people.

The tree is up in our huge apartment, a stupid stocking hanging from the faux fireplace that takes up far too much of the brick painted partition of the lounge wall.

I'd moved to New York to fulfil my dream of fashion straight outta college two years ago, and that's how I found myself in the uber unexciting role of assistant to the fashion editor. Sounds glamorous right? Well let me tell you, it's really not. My job involved very little fashion, and a whole tone of running around, picking up coffee, holding the coat of my manager whilst she shot down every single model that graced our studio before the photos were taken, and basically screening calls for her as she was 'far too busy' to talk to the 'little people'.

When I thought I'd be working in fashion, I always thought I'd be designing or at least styling models, but as the fifteenth door closed in my face saying I lacked experience I got desperate and took this job. It paid the bills, just about, and it'd look good on my resume, or at least I hoped it would. On the plus side I got on great with the stylist. He was camper than a row of pink tents in the middle of a gay rights rally, and I loved him for it. He always managed to steal me the clothes and shoes from the shoots that were in my size.

"Perk of the job honey!" He'd enthusiastically told me as he air kissed each cheek when I'd gone down there to borrow a pair of heels for the day. I called him my fairy god father, because on my salary there was no way I was affording Louboutins unless they were fake.

A year later we were best friends and all but lived in each other's pockets.

*****

Strolling down Fifth, my arm linked into his, we were on one of our 'extended' lunch breaks. Carmen, aka the Dragon, aka my boss, was in Milan and well, whilst the cat is away the mice shall play. I had my Blackberry which covered every possible point of contact she could make; if she emailed, it pinged at me, if she called the office, it automatically transferred to my cell; I was pretty safe for the rest of the afternoon.

"Tall, soya, sugar free, vanilla latte, please" He told the server, "Alice?"

"Make that two, thanks." I replied shooting the assistant a smile.

Slumping down in the overly stuffed leather chairs in our local coffee house with mugs big enough to drown in, we chatted idly watching the world go by.

"So she's leaving..." He said casually as he sipped on the frothy foam.

"Who is?"

"Charlotte..."

"Seriously!? Like Oh My God... I WANT HER JOB!"

"You think the Dragon is gonna just let you come work with me. Alice you've been her assistant for 2 years now... She'll see it as a step down, and although she'll never admit it, she relies on you way too much."

Charlotte is Laurent's assistant. She gets to style the models when Laurent is on vacation, and he lets her oversee the smaller shoots. Her job is my dream job, and I want it... no I take that back... I NEED IT.

"Laurent, I _need_ that job."

"I'll put in a word for you sweet." He smiled.

Squealing like a pig to the slaughter I threw myself across the room at him, spilling our coffees all over the table in between us.

"Alice, I think it's time we leave." He laughed pulling us both up at the same time.

*****

The rest of our day passed by in a flurry of shitty phone calls, running to the local pet store to pick up food for the Dragons' puppy and sending RSVP's saying she was too busy to attend.

_More like she thinks she's above them._

At least tonights plans should be entertaining to say the least.

Laurent had talked me into going to a local bar this evening, I really didn't want to go but he'd bribed me with a bottomless glass of wine, hot wings and my choice of lunch venues for the next week.

He was kind of seeing a new guy and they'd not quite got to the 'we're comfortable enough to just go out together on our own as a couple' part yet, so there I was being bribed to be third wheel.

Alice Cullen doesn't _do_ third wheel though. Knowing that Seth was working tonight I was left with no other option. So I'd called up my brother on the walk home hoping I'd be able to beg him into coming out to play.

My brother Ed is some hot shot lawyer. Don't ask me how he'd done it, but he'd made partner of a law firm before he turned 30. Everyone was ecstatic for him of course, but it also meant he had fuck all time to spend with us anymore. We lived together and I saw him less than I saw our cleaner. What does that tell you?

I guess I'd caught him at a good time when he actually answered the phone instead of his 'I've had so much plastic surgery, the only part of me that's still real is the tiny bit of fat on my wrist, which, be aware is scheduled to be removed in my lunch break next week' PA.

"Edward?"

"Yes, speaking..."

"It's Ali. Christ I forgot what you sounded like... I was expecting little Miss Plastic Tits to answer."

He stifled a laugh before speaking. "Alice, please don't call her that."

"Why? It's true."

"What can I do for you today?" He asked changing the subject, whilst also managing to leave the question unanswered.

"Well... I was wondering if you're free tonight and fancied a night out. I understand if you're too busy..."

"Yes... Why not?" He interrupted.

"Ok, well it was just an... Hang on... What did you just say?"

"I said yes." He laughed.

"Seriously?"

"Yes of course seriously, I've not seen you in a while and I need to make sure you're okay. Mom and Dad would kill me if I didn't look after you. I'll pick you up outside our building. What time?"

"Erm... Seven?" I ask.

"Fine, I'll see you at seven, sis. Put your drinking shoes on, it's about time we celebrated. Oh shit... gotta go... Bye..." He replied ending the call.

_How weird is my brother?!?!_

Guessing that it be best that I let Laurent know that Ed was now coming I open a blank email and start with the fun, didn't I mention that Laurent has a huge crush on Ed? This evening just gets better and better.

* * *

To: Laurent Deprui  
From: Alice Cullen  
Date: 22 December 2009  
Subject: TONIGHT!

Laurent,

So Ed is coming tonight, I hope that's ok....

A x

* * *

To: Alice Cullen  
From: Laurent Deprui  
Date: 22 December 2009  
Subject: RE: TONIGHT!

A,

Ed as in your... Tall, hot, successful brother Ed?

WTF?!?

Lx

* * *

To: Laurent Deprui  
From: Alice Cullen  
Date: 22 December 2009  
Subject: RE: TONIGHT!

L,

No... As in my 'he used to hide my toys and get pissy when I hid his hair products' brother.

Be ready for 7.15... He's sending a car to get me and I'll come get you afterwards. Meet you outside your building...

DO NOT BE LATE... I WON'T WAIT!

Drinks on Ed...

A x

* * *

To: Alice Cullen  
From: Laurent Deprui  
Date: 22 December 2009  
Subject: RE: TONIGHT!

A,

Is he going to be in the car? Actually scrap that, I don't think I can take the pressure of knowing that he may be...

I'll see you tonight... I've got new heels for you... I'll bring there with... til 7.15 sweet

L x

* * *

*****

Those emails, followed by a few texts in the evening were what occupied me in between finishing work and getting home to get ready. Just as he said; Edward was waiting at the front of our building at seven o'clock sharp. I'd picked out a some jeans and a shirt because as great as it is that my brother is spending time with us this evening, I don't need him to be turning up in a suit.

I climbed into the back of the car, some over expensive town car I'd like to add, that was far too big for what we were using it for, but hey, it was free and it meant that I didn't have to get the subway. I stared out the window, trying desperately not to catch a glimpse of my brother in the reflexion as he shimmied out of his pants and into the jeans.

_Seriously, nobody needs to see their brother in just their boxer briefs._

"So Ed, we need to pick up Laurent on the way right?"

"Sure sure... Just give the driver his address and we'll get there..." He said as he changed his shirt and ran his fingers through his shock of copper hair. "No Seth tonight?"

"Nope," I sighed, "He's working the late shift. I won't see him until Christmas Eve evening."

I gave the driver the address and he moved effortless through the heavy traffic stopping outside the building. Laurent was talking on his cell, and bouncing up and down with excitement. I could tell by the smile on his face that he'd already been drinking.

_Gonna be a long ass night._

"Aliceeeeeee." He squealed getting in and air kissing me, holding out a brand new pair of Blahniks'. Sighing contently, I took the shoes in one hand and air kissed both cheeks in return. He held his hand out to Ed and giggled.

_Yup drunk already._

"Long time Edward." He said, his accent thick through the alcohol, and dare I admit it, lust he had for my brother.

"You too Laurent." Ed replied fidgeting in his seat.

"So we're meeting Jake there L?"

"Yes we are. I'm so excited. And turning up in this is gonna knock him for six. Ed I owe you for this."

"Hmm, sure, whatever, where are we going again?"

Laurent told the driver the address and we relaxed for the short journey towards the bar. Pulling up outside I could tell it wasn't gonna be the kinda place Ed was comfortable in. For a start there wasn't a roped off entrance, which meant he had to queue up with all the 'little people' and couldn't pay to get his way in. Well he probably could, but I doubted he'd want to. The way he turned his nose up as we walked through the door said a thousand unspoken words.

_Stuck up twat._

Jake had met us at the door and walked in with his arm around Laurent, they made such a cute couple, I was glad I'd introduced the pair of them. See, Jake was the best friend of my boyfriend. When Seth told me that Jake had come out, I had to get him set up with Laurent. I was told not to interfere but well that wasn't gonna happen. I couldn't see my best friend not set up with a good guy. He said that I was gonna be making things awkward for myself if it didn't work out, I told him to have a little faith in my ability to see what was inevitable.

Jake had been the one to recommend the bar tonight, apparently it had the best new talent in New York state and many a famous singers had been found right here in this dingy bar. To be fair, I didn't really care what happened tonight, the drinks were on Ed, there was live music, and it meant I didn't spend the evening moping around at home on my own.

What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

**So you've met Alice, next time round you'll be meeting Jas. As always, I'll be posting every Sunday (except the 21st Feb, cos well, I'm gonna be meeting Charlie Bewley and Jamie Bower Campbell *swoons* )**

**If you get a chance, leave me a little review, I'd love to hear what you think, plus reviews = love, love = writing chapters quicker.**

**Come play on twitter with me... I'm on there all the time... you can find me at pixie_tinks. It's a locked account but I accept everyone that requests.**

**Until next time my sweets**

**Much love**

**Pixie_Tinks**

**Oh p.s... I'm writing a ExB fic... its pretty gritty and not for the faint hearted... I'm looking for a beta... anyone interested... drop me a line...**

**xxx**


	3. Welcome to the big Apple

**Hey y'all... I'm back... **

**Big thanks to everyone that took the time to read and review... y'all blow me away.**

**Huge thanks to xMissCullenx my beta... she boots my butt on a daily basis to write a little bit... Encourage is what I need at times and she doesn't let me down... big hugs Sugar.**

**Massive amounts of love Becky too... she sorted me out this week... I've had a rough time and she permanently puts a smile on my face... I big puffy heart you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight... It's all Mrs Meyer... I do however own the plot... and a bunch of shoes tho...**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Playlist:**

Empire State of Mind Part II - Alicia Keys

Gold Digger - Kayne West

Home - Daughtry (Acoustic version)

_**FATE: an event (or a course of events) that will inevitably happen in the future **_

Moving across the country was by far the biggest thing I'd ever done in my life. I'd left home in Texas to go live with my sister and her husband in New York City.

My sister, Rosalie McCarty or Rosalie Hale as she's better known, is one half of the latest America's sweetheart couple. She's the face of some international cosmetics company, and you literally cannot walk down Broadway without seeing her face plastered on a billboard on Times Square.

The other half of this couple would be my brother-in-law Emmett. He'd played ball for the Dolphins in Miami until he'd been sold to the Giants, hence their move to the Big Apple. They packed up, moved north and set up home in this huge ass penthouse apartment in the Upper East Side.

Rosalie had called and said I could go stay with them whilst I tried my hand at breaking the music business. I hadn't wanted to make my name by using her celebrity status so that's when she suggested I get a stage name to keep the distance between us I so desperately craved. She'd kept her maiden name for work as she'd already established her modelling career before they'd tied the knot, so it was down to me to find something that worked for me.

During the years that she'd gone from a small town girl to a starlet with the smile that could light a room I'd popped up in various interviews, paparazzi photos and at a lot of the fashion shows she'd been hired to walk the catwalk for. I was already known as 'mini me' to a lot of the photographers as we looked so similar in features. When you look almost identical it was hard not to know we were related so that's how I came about changing my look when I moved there too.

Hair dye, coloured contacts and a bunch of facial hair later, I was more comfortable that people wouldn't twig that I was indeed Jasper Hale, younger brother of Rosalie. No, in that moment, as the water ran from clear to a dirty muddy brown colour into the pristine white ceramic bowl of the local salon, Jay Whitlock was born.

*****

Leaving their apartment with nothing more than my acoustic guitar strapped to my back, I knew I needed to find somewhere to start to make myself known, and a job to pay my way.

Starting with all the bars in the local area it became pretty evident that they were too upper market for open mic nights. One girl I'd spoken to suggested I try some of the smaller, hole in the wall dive bars downtown. Shooting her a smile, I thanked her and left for the subway.

I'd found a couple of bars that were holding nights in the next few days, booked my slot and left with a small amount of excitement in my stomach, a skip in my step and a belief that uprooting my life was worth it.

The second chore of the day was finding a job. Luck was clearly on my side. Though not an amazingly great paying job, there was a position of sound technician in an independent recording studio. I showed them my résumé and they were more than impressed with my previous experience. They hired me on the spot and told me that I could use the studio for free when it wasn't booked. It was as though this job had been made just for me. It was perfect.

Rosalie and Emmett were over the freaking moon for me and wanted to take me out to celebrate. After all the effort I'd made to blend into the background in the few days I'd been there, I didn't want to take the risk of getting photographed with them. They both said they could see where I was coming from as I'd not 'signed up for the crazy' when I moved.

They'd both said they didn't understand why I was so against using their popularity to my advantage though. I could see that they just wanted to help my dream come true but I wanted to prove to myself it was my ability, not my name that was what was selling my music. I sat them down and explained my reasoning for wanting to do it on my own, that I wanted to know I was getting somewhere because of my talent, and that's when they finally understood.

Emmett slapped me on the back, taking my breath away as he caught me off guard and practically slapped the life out of me in one fowl swoop. He said that it was very commendable or something like that, but insisted that we go out anyway. He suggested that they meet me wherever it was they were going to eat. I could make my own way in and once inside nobody would care that they were there. I could leave on my own and nobody would be the wiser.

I had to give it to him, considering he was this hot shot player with the world at his feet, he was just Emmett to me, the goofy dude that made my sisters world go around. He'd never thought he was above me, and took the time to get to know what was important to me. We'd become really good friends and I couldn't have asked for a better brother-in-law.

*****

I'd been working at the studio for a couple of weeks when I met her. She was a session singer at the studio. She had the most outstanding voice I've ever heard, all sultry, and enough to make me go weak at the knees. Maria; this petit, dark haired beauty, with olive skin, the darkest brown eyes and these curves that seemed to be in all the right places. She'd always been polite and had taken to bringing me in coffee every time she was working. It was that small gesture that had broken the ice.

I'd finally got the nerve to ask her out, and we've been together ever since. I'd moved out of Rosalie and Emmett's' apartment and was renting a tiny apartment in downtown Manhattan. It wasn't perfect, it wasn't even nice, but it was mine and it was home.

It's kinda a good thing that I'd moved though, because Rosalie hates Maria and refuses to let her in her home. It's so awkward when they have to spend time together that we've got to the point where when I want to see Rosalie, Maria makes her excuses and I go on my own.

Rosalie is under the impression that Maria is just using me because she knows that I'm gonna be big one day. I told Rose she was being ridiculous but she's adamant that she's a gold digger, out for everything she can.

It didn't help the friction between them when she'd changed the ring tone I'd assigned for Maria on my cell. I'd left my cell in their living room whilst we were in the gym. I'd gone home that night and put my cell and keys down somewhere in my apartment. Maria was laughing and telling me how I'd lose my head if it wasn't attached to my body, as she dialled my cell to make it ring so we could locate it.

I'd never been more mortified to hear the annoying tones of Kanye West singing about how she'll take your money, as my cell vibrated against the couch in the corner. Maria burst into tears when she realised that it was essentially about her and asked why I'd do such a thing. It was only when I'd called my sister and put her on loud speaker that Maria believed that I didn't have anything to do with it. Though, it just made the rift between them even worse.

Needless to say they already strained relationship between Maria and Rosalie became severed that day. They now ignore each other at all costs. If Rosalie calls my apartment and Maria answers the phone, she'd rather put the phone down then speak to her. It's brutal, but the one saving grace is that they've never made me choose between them. Like seriously, how would you even do that kinda shit? How do you choose between the woman you love and the only sister you have? I couldn't and I wouldn't.

*****

"Are you coming tonight?" I yelled out as I sat on the floor in the narrow hallway putting on my boots.

"No, sorry, I'm meeting the girls for our Christmas drinks tonight; I thought I'd told you that already?"

"You did, I was just checking in case you'd changed your mind. You promise me you'll take care?" I said kissing her as I pushed my arms through my leather jacket. "I'll be back late, but I'll try not to wake you when I get home."

"Good luck honey. I'm positive tonight is gonna be your night."

"Let's hope huh? Bye sweetheart." I called out as I closed the door behind me.

I walked the four blocks to the nearest subway and waited for the train to pull into the station. I went the usual five stops and exited the train at the dingy station and headed down the street to where I'd booked my slot the week before. It'd got to the point where I was starting to wonder if I was really cut out for all this, I loved to play but maybe I just wasn't good enough to be a star.

I entered the bar, giving the doorman a high five on my way in. Felix was huge; we're talking pure muscle on his 6'7 frame. We'd become good friends, thanks to my weekly slot. We'd usually grab a beer at the end of the night after his shift finished. Turns out that looks are deceiving. Though he was like a real life version of the hulk, he was actually a really soft guy. He only did this job to pay his way through school. I'd learnt that his looks worked in his favour and very few people tried to continue whatever he was called to break up when they saw the size of him.

Heading straight for the bar, I sat down on one of the brown wooden stalls and ordered my usual Jack on the rocks. There was nothing like bourbon to warm the old vocal chords up. Well that's my excuse, truth be known it was more to steady my nerves. As much as I'd got used to singing here every week for the last six months, I was always worried that the crowd wouldn't like me and I'd be booed of the stage. I'd even had nightmares about it. Ridiculous, huh?

Emily and Sam, a middle age Native American couple owned the bar, they wanted to showcase local talent, which started their open mic nights, inviting record label execs to come by and see if they saw something they liked. Photographs of people that had been discovered here were hung behind the bar with pride, I wanted more than anything for my photograph to be hung there too.

"It'll happen, cowboy, just you wait and see. I can feel it." Emily said in my ear as she walked up behind me and wrapped me in a hug.

It was soothing; she'd become like a second mama to me. She was beautiful, long black hair, and the most exquisite coffee coloured skin, however, due to some rowdy patrons years back when they first opened the bar, they'd been a fight and she'd tried to break it up. She'd ended up getting a bottle to the side of her face, leaving her with scars from her eye to her jaw. That's when they'd decided to take on door staff. Regardless of the disfigurement, she was still beautiful.

Sam doted on her, was constantly watching over her if she wasn't behind the bar, and the love that shone between them was indescribable. He was always kissing her and whispering sweet nothings into her hair. He'd told me that he'd never met a girl like her before. Since they'd met, they'd become inseparable. When she'd got hurt, he said he wanted to hunt the guys down that did it, she'd told him not to be so stupid and that these things happen. It was shocking to hear that he'd wanted to sell the place, but she'd refused saying that one small incident wasn't going to ruin their life or their livelihood.

"I hope so Emily, I really do. I'm starting to think it's just not gonna happen for me."

"Hey, you see those pictures up there?" She said pointing at the photographs I wished my own would be next to.

"I sure do ma'am."

"You'll be up there. And you'll be centre. Trust me. I have a way of knowing who's got what it takes. And you my boy, have more."

"Thanks. That was just what I needed. I'm just gonna go freshen up then I'll get up there." I replied kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey, you leave my woman alone." Sam joked as I walked past him to the restrooms.

*****

"Guys and girls, give it up for the very talented Jay Whitlock." Sam announced as I took my seat behind him. I adjusted the microphone stand and quickly strummed at the strings to make sure it was in tune before talking to my audience.

"Hey y'all, thanks for coming out to see me play tonight."

Scanning the crowd to see if there were any potential music bods in the place my eye was caught by a tiny girl and a crowd of guys making their way through the door as I was about to begin. They sat at the only free table in the place and the tall guy with the wild hair headed for the bar.

As always I started my set with one of my favourite songs.

**I'm staring out into the night...**

**Trying to hide the pain...**

The girl I'd noticed walk in a few minutes ago had stood up and was swaying along in time with the beat. When I got to the break after the first chorus she started clapping and whopping at me. This had never happened halfway through a song and it made my stomach turn with both nerves and excitement.

The most beautiful girl in the room was cheering for me.

Yes me.

The small town cowboy... Waiting for his break.

I finished the song, smile on my face and my stomach doing somersaults. I'd always got a good response but that was new. Nobody felt the need to clap before I'd finished. I was flattered beyond belief.

_Maybe tonight was gonna be my night after all. _

* * *

As always thank you for taking the time out to read... let me know what you like if you get a chance... reviews = love... and love is always welcomed in my house.

**Catch y'all next week... Time to reply to you lovely people that left me a couple of lines last week.... Big puffy hearts for you all **

**Much love**

**Pixie Tinks xxx**


	4. The Cowboy and The Lil Missy meet

**Hey y'all,**

**Sorry this is so late in the day (its like 10.30pm over here) but as you know, its Valentines Day so I've been busy with my Beau... (and writing a new story... more about that at the end...)**

**I hope y'all had an excellent day... full of love... hugs and kisses...**

**Huge kudos to my Beta xMissCullenx cos she's seriously kept me in line this week... this story almost got deleted when I lost my confidence in it... I need to thank Ausra too... the pair of them kicked my ass on twitter... and made me carry on and work through my down phase... you girlies rock my world.**

**Even bigger kudos to Becky... for all of you that read So Much For My Happy Ending... she drew one of the scenes from it... I'll be posting a link up to it on my profile page if she doesn't mind... It's amazing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, you know who does.... I do own the plot though.**

**

* * *

**

Playlist:

Home - Daughtry (acoustic)

Iris - Goo Goo Dolls

The Blowers Daughter - Damien Rice (acoustic - *the song Jas and Emily sing*)

_**Destiny:** a predetermined course of events_

**~*~ Alice ~*~**

We'd walked into the place just as some guy was being introduced onto the stage. Ed headed straight to the bar and we squeezed around the tiniest table in the back corner. Laurent and Jake were making gooey eyes at each other and well quite frankly I missed Seth and they're weren't helping matters.

I recognised the song immediately; I knew it word for word. It was one of my favourites. The melody started and I was up on my feet swaying in time. As soon as the guy opened his mouth and sung the first line I knew I'd never be able to listen to the original without thinking it sounded like an amateur karaoke version of what I was now hearing. He got the first pause and my hands clapped without me even realising and I started making those cringe worthy yells that people do. You know the kind... the ones that make you wanna throttle the person doing it... yeah I'd turned into one of those.

_Urgh_

But the guy was phenomenal and deserved the encouragement. He finished, bowed his head to the claps and thanked us before starting on the next song. I doubted that the evening could have gotten any better when the next song came out of that exquisite mouth of his. It was like he'd picked up my iPod and was playing songs straight from my favourite playlist.

"Hey aren't these songs you play all the time at home?"

"Umm hmm." I replied taking the jack and coke from Eds' hand, my eyes still trained on the stranger on the stage.

"Do you know him or something?"

"Not yet." I answered pushing away from the table and towards mysterious man.

As I got closer I started to study him. He looked tall, but I couldn't be sure as he was seated. He had a mass of this messy dark hair, some facial hair, like a couple of days stubble at the most, really pale skin but not ill looking and what looked like a light coloured eyes.

_Hmmm, he's hot._

Other than the height thing, he was totally nothing like boyfriend. Seth is Native American so has this beautiful russet skin, black cropped hair, a face as smooth as silk and this muscular hot body. I always went for dark hair and dark eyes but there was something about this guy that I couldn't put my finger on, but whatever it was it almost as if it was pulling me towards him.

"One more from me tonight folks, then I'll be outta ya hair." He laughed.

His laugh was all sorts of hot; playful yet manly.

_Gah, I kinda want him._

As the opening notes of the most beautiful song in the world played I found myself stood at the bar, bear the edge of the stage, watching his fingers skilfully pick at the strings, the notes of each lyric hit with perfection.

"He's something else isn't he?"

"Huh? Oh yes, yes he is. Sorry." I replied trying not to stare at the stunning lady with the scarred face. "He's really talented."

"He's waiting for his big break; I'm surprised it has happened yet." She continued.

He played the last note, stood and exited the stage walking in our direction. I excused myself back towards the table that the guys were still sat at.

"Ali, I'm outta here, loverboy and his loverboy have done nothing but make out the whole time we've been here. As much as I wanted to spend time with you, this just isn't my kinda place sorry. You coming with me?"

"Nope." I replied looking over his shoulder at the gorgeous stranger. "I'm gonna stay. I'll get the subway home."

"Alice! I'm not sure I'm happy with you getting the subway on your own at night. Call me and I'll send over a driver."

"Sure sure." I answered kissing his cheek and shooing him outta the door.

I needed to find out more about this guy and there was no chance my brother was getting my way.

*****

***~*Jasper*~***

"So we're in for a treat tonight guys. My stunning wife here is gonna perform with my main man Jay. Up you come buddy." Sam said totally confusing the shit outta me because this hadn't been planned.

"I know you've been dying to sing this song by didn't have the backing vocal to do it this week. Maria isn't here so Emily said she'd step up. Watcha say guys? He needs to get his as in gear huh?"

The crowd started clapping so I made my way up to the stage again. It was true I'd been waiting to sing this song for a while. I'd heard it on some sappy movie Maria had been watching and instantly wanted to play it.

I'd learnt it in record time and laid it down onto a CD at the first chance I'd got at the studio. Maria had sung the backing to it and I'd given Emily a coy when she said she was in love with the song. For her to be offering to sing with me completely blew me away. She' got this wonderful soulful voice and I was surprised she didn't do a slot herself. Apparently she'd lost a lot of her self confidence after the accident here and she preferred to just take a back seat. I could understand the reasoning, it was just sad that she couldn't do what she loved anymore.

I didn't fail to notice that the beautiful girl from earlier had been speaking to Emily and I had to admit that I was a little intrigued as to what had been sad. Why I was interested I don't know, but I'd never had a more certain guy feeling of wanting to get to know the unexpected visitor than I did right now.

I effortlessly sang my way through the song and listened in amazement as Emily sang the female harmony. She sang it better than Maria had and I wore if I ever made it big I'd get her in the studio with me. That voice needed to be heard.

I smiled as I walked off the stage and headed towards the bar, the petite girl was at on a stool, talking to her friends, though it didn't go unnoticed that the guy with the wild hair had already left. Her friends left just as I reached her.

"Shame to see a pretty missy sat on her own, may I join you?" I asked, still on that all important and familiar buzz of just performing.

"Sure." She replied, smiling at me. "You sing amazingly by the way. Oh and I'm sorry for the crazy ass whopping. I dunno what came over me."

I laughed at the way she rolled her eyes at herself as she spoke. Her eye were a bright as Rosalies', but the contrast of her black hair and the paleness of her kin made them sand out even more.

_Beautiful._

"Drink?" I asked nodding towards Emily.

"No... Let me." She said, though my hand with her own.

"Call it a thank you for your performance, and an apology all in one. I'll have a Jack and coke please, and whatever this one is drinking." She told Emily, poking her thumb in my direction as she spoke.

I had to laugh cos she was a feisty little thing, plus the girl clearly had taste. He was drinking Jack and not many girls do.

_That shit is hot._

"Get yourself one too by the way." He said as an afterthought to Emily.

We sat drinking, watching the other performances and Sam take to the drums. He said he'd teach me if I ever wanted to learn, which of course I did, but time really didn't give me the chance.

"Dude with the wild hair your boyfriend." I called over the loud music hoping she'd hear me.

She spat her drink out across the bar at my question.

_That would be a no maybe?_

"Hells no. That's my bother." He aid wiping her mouth on a napkin. "My boyfriend I working late this week."

"Shame he's working huh? Though I'm certainly glad you came, first time I'd got a clap and cheer mid song."

"Well oh my, did I pop your cheer cherry?" She laughed, her eyes dancing mischievously.

"Well I'd have to say yes you did there missy."

"I hope it was a good for you as it was for me Cowboy."

_Is she flirting with me?_

_Don't be dumb she's just had too much to drink, and she's got a boyfriend._

"I'd say it was probably better."

Don't ask me where my confidence or sudden urge to play along came from but I liked it.

She laughed loudly at my comment and slapped her thigh causing her to almost topple back off the chair.

"Whoa there Missy, I think you've had enough." I said taking the glass from her hand and resting my foot on the base of the stool to stop it rocking backwards.

"Maybe you're right. I should probably be making a move, though if I go home like this he's gonna kill me."

She pouted and I had to admit I wanted to suck that lip in between my own.

_Erm Maria...._

_Maria?_

_Yeah, live in girlfriend..._

_Oh... yeah_

"Well how about we go get you a cup of coffee? Don't worry I'm not hitting on you." I said holding my hands up in surrender, I didn't want her to think I was being a creep.

Then I realised that it may have come across that I didn't think she was attractive, which clearly wouldn't be true, I had to dig my way outta this hole I'd just made. "Not that I'm saying you're not pretty or anything... fuck... erm I've got a girlfriend, I just feel responsible for you being a little drunk." I garbled out feeling like a complete douche.

"Calm it down Cowboy. It' cool, but surely you need to be heading home to your girlfriend?" She said frowning.

"She's out with her friends, plus it's only a cup of coffee. Ready?"

"Let me just use the restrooms. I'll be right back." She said swaying off the chair and towards the bathroom.

"She's cute." Emily said as she dried some glasses behind the bar.

"Not gonna deny that Emily."

"It's nice to see you being yourself again Jay."

"What's that to mean?" I asked a little defensively.

"It means you've been a little outta sort recently. Stuff playing on your mind buddy?" Sam asked.

"Nah, I'm all good." I replied, not wanting to think too much into whether I had been funny recently.

"We like Maria, we really do but she doesn't come support you anymore Jay. I just want what's best for you honey. I want you to have what you deserve." Emily said wrapping her arm around my waist. "Just remember that."

"Come on then Cowboy. This little missy needs coffee." She laughed, linking her arm in mine. "It was nice to meet you tonight. Thanks for the chat."

"You too sweetie. Come back one day huh?" Sam said to her a he helped her into her jacket.

"You can bet your bottom dollar on it." She replied with the most dazzling smile in the world.

*****

"Coffee house preference?"

She looked at me, all inquisitive and shit then sighed. It confused the hell outta me.

"Do _you_ have a preference... because... well... it's kinda a deal breaker for me...." She said all shy and adorable. "The future of our coffee lies in your decision."

Seemed this little lady had two stages of drunkenness, flirty and confidence, then shy and cute. Either way I wanted to get to know her more, she just seemed like a fun person to be around.

"I do have a preference, though I've never met someone who denied me coffee on choice." I teased, "Starbucks?"

I waited on baited breath to see if she was happy with my choice. To be fair I'd of drank coffee wherever she wanted to get it, but by choice I always chose Starbucks. You paid a premium for it, but the extra couple of cents were worth it.

"Lead the way..."

_Starbucks, how I love thee and your over priced refreshments right now._

We made our way into the warm, overly bright room and headed straight for the counter.

"Could I get a grande sugar free vanilla soya latte please and a..." She said looking in my direction. I couldn't help but laugh at how even in her merry state she still managed to roll off an order as long as my arm like it was as easy as saying one, two three.

"A large filter coffee please." I replied with a smile.

"I'll have to do these to go because we're about to close for the night, sorry guys."

"No problems." She smiled, "The fresh air can only help right?"

_Fresh air... how fitting._

In the few hours we'd been talking she was like a breath of fresh air. It hadn't been forced, it hadn't been awkward, we just kinda clicked and it was nice. I hadn't made many friends since I'd got here and by far she was the easiest person I'd spoke with.

She stood swaying to the nonexistent music, as we waited for our coffee, her eyes were closed and she just looked really serene. I took the moment to really look at her. Her black hair looked really shiny and soft, it was tucked behind her ears, she had this little button nose that turned up slightly at the end in a cute way, really high cheek bones that would make even Rosalie jealous and the plumpest of rose pink lips. She came up to my chin which surprised me considering how tiny the rest of her was. I chuckle to myself when I looked down at her feet and saw that she had really high heels on, at least a good five inches.

_That would explain it._

"Are you laughing at me?" She asked, looking up at me with those bright blue eyes of hers.

"Not at you no. I was just appreciating your shoes." I teased, cos to be fair I couldn't give a shit about the shoes on her feet.

"Blahniks. Cute huh?" She said twisting her ankles to the sides, admiring them.

"How do you even walk in those?"

"Christ you sound like my boyfriend. You try being 5ft and having to look up at everything in the world worth looking at," She said with an impish grin, "You'd learn to walk in these too."

We laughed as I paid for the coffee and held the door open for her.

"So your boyfriend? What's he do?"

"He's an UPS driver. He's happy there so I can't complain, just the hours are kinda sucky at times, we don't really get to see each other too much."

"That's gotta be hard. Do you live together?" I asked as we walked through the streets, sipping the hot liquid.

"Nope. I live with my brother. You? I mean, you live with your girlfriend?"

"I sure do. About 6 months now."

"Honeymoon period huh? That's sweet."

Throwing her paper cup in the trash can she looked at me and smiled.

"I feel so much better for that coffee and the fresh air thank you."

"No worries there, you've been great company." I smiled in reply, because, she had been great company. I could remember the last time I'd felt so at ease with things, considering she was essentially a stranger, there had been no awkwardness in our conversation, no awkward pauses, it was just, well, comfortable.

*****

**~*~Alice~*~**

"Straight back at you. Tonight has been the most fun I've had in a hell of a long time."

He laughed out loud and it made me pull a little face, because I hadn't meant it as a joke, I really had had a great time, and it had been the most fun I'd had. Whenever Seth was off work he didn't want to go out and well Ed was always working, it was nice to be able to let my hair down and have fun. That probably explained why I got a little drunk at the bar. Talk about indulgence whilst you can.

"You wouldn't believe me even If I told you, but I'd have to agree with you, it has been the most fun I've had in a while too."

I smiled back at him; knowing that he'd enjoyed it as much as I did was awesome. We got to the corner of the street and I took a quick look at my watch, it was after one am and I needed to get up for work at 6.30. I felt a little disheartened that the night was about to end, but what did I really expect? Even though I'd only just met him, I was a little sad to be saying goodbye but the evening had come to a pleasant end and I wanted to leave on a high without any awkwardness. The corner we'd happened to be standing at was where a subway station that stopped at the corner of my block was.

_Fate's telling you the evening is over Alice._

"I should really be going." I smiled, pulling the collar of my coat up and wrapping my scarf tightly around my neck, as I turned at the top of the stairs leading down to the subway, before holding tight onto the handrail so I didn't slip.

"Wait you never gave me your name?"

Twisting 180 degrees and walking back towards him, I reached up onto my tiptoes and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Jay Whitlock."

"That's it…. That's it?" He blanched, "You're not even going to tell me your name?"

"Serendipity…"

"That's your name?"

"No, there's no need to know my name. If you don't know the meaning of the word serendipity you should look it up. It'll explain everything I believe in." I called as I turned to head down the stairs.

I skipped down the steps to the turnstile without looking behind me, swiping my metrocard as I headed for the platform, a smile fixed securely on my face.

See I was a firm believer in fate, and if that was indeed fates intentions he wouldn't need to know my name, we'd meet again much like we had this evening.

* * *

**Happy Valentines Day y'all.... I'll reply to all of last weeks reviews tomorrow... you guys totally rock my world and I can't tell you how much I appreciate all the kind words you guys give me... they're so encouraging when a writer is at their lowest...**

**I have a recommendation this week.... Go check out Little Orange Frog... she's wrote an awesome Esme story... **

**If you get a chance... let me know what you think.... I'll be sending cyber chocolate covered kisses out in return....**

**No post next week... I'm off to meet a bunch of the Twi-Cast with my bestie Becky.... watch out Charlie Bewley... we're coming to getcha...**

**Oh and watch this space... there's a little story in the works... Y'all get to meet 'Private Whitlock and Private McCarty....' It's gonna be emotional... a little Colaboration in the making... Eppp I'm excited!**

**Much love**

**Pixie-Tinks xxx**


	5. When your dreams come true

**Hey y'all**

**Did ya miss me last week? lol... So here you go... I hope you like...**

**Thanks to my Beta xMissCullenx she made this look pretty for me... oh and a huge thanks to PaisleyPus for always leaving me the most encouraging reviews... Girl you rock my world!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the recognisable characters, they belong to Stephenie M... I do, however, own the plot.**

* * *

***Alice***

_Urgh. I think my brain is about to explode outta my ears._

I opened my right eye half way giving the alarm clock the best stink eye I could, hoping it'd magically go back a couple of hours so I could sleep a little longer. When it continued to beep at a million decibels I launched it across the room at the door. With a loud thud it hit the door dead centre and bits flew off in all directions.

_Fuck_

_Least it shut up._

"Alice, I strongly suggest you get that ass of yours out of bed before you're late for work." Edward called as he tapped on the door.

"I'm awake." I grumbled back in response.

I'm clearly not a morning person, and his sing song tone and the mini army fighting in my head right now wasn't helping with the matter.

"I've brewed coffee. It's waiting in the pot for you. Oh and Alice....?"

"Yeah?" I shot back.

"If that door is scratched or damaged in any way you're paying for it!" He said with a hint of laughter in his tone.

Even though I knew he couldn't see me, I flipped him the bird and dragged my sorry ass out of bed. Padding down the hallway to the bathroom I turned the shower on full blast and headed for the kitchen. There was no way I could cope without coffee first.

_Fuck my life. Drinking on a work night was pissing stupid._

Thoughts of the previous night ran through my mind and I couldn't help but smile to myself. It wasn't even like it was on purpose. It was one of those smirks that you can't help. The type that makes your whole face light up. There was only one thing on my mind and it was the stranger from last night, though he was no longer a stranger, he was Jay Whitlock, the guy that didn't laugh at my drunkenness or the way I took my coffee. He was the guy that had filled my nights' sleep with dreams.

Gulping down a mug of coffee in record time I threw myself in the shower trying to bring myself back to the world of the living. I dressed and used the car service Edward said I could use in an emergency. What? It was an emergency. I needed breakfast before work and I was going to be late if I took the subway.

Within minutes the driver was at the front of the building waiting for me. I gave him the address and asked if he'd stop for food on the way. I arrived at work with minutes to spare. Laurent, god bless his soul, was sat at my desk, switching on my computer and messing some papers up so it looked like I was already in.

"I didn't want her to bitch at you. I had this whole story created in case she got here first."

Handing him a black forest muffin in its clear plastic protective case, looking all delicious, I sighed knowing how much I'd of loved to take a bite of it. Kissing his cheeks and placing a bottle of spring water into his other hand he turned, winked and left my office.

_And that's why I love you Laurent _

"Alice!" The Dragon barked. "Clear my diary for the day I'm going out of town. Reschedule everything for tomorrow and Friday, order fresh flowers for my mother in law and have them delivered by 2pm sharp, book my daughter in for ballet lessons by the best teacher in the New York state, and book a table at Twilight for six at seven pm tomorrow." She said as she sashayed through the office into her own huge office closing the door behind her.

"Good morning to you, too, Dragon." I whispered under my breath as I reached for my diary and dialled the first number.

She'd left as quickly as she entered, in a whirlwind of hair, perfume and faux fur. Diverting the phones to my cell and grabbing my diary and blackberry I headed straight for Laurent's office. No way was I spending my day in my office when I didn't need to be in there.

"Laurent, where's Charlotte?" I asked when I noticed her empty and clear desk as I walked in.

"Once Dragon found out she'd handed in her notice she told her to leave with immediate effect. I'm on my own for today, and we have a shoot. It's gonna be a long day!" He sighed.

No, no it won't! She's outta the office all day. Let me help. Please, please, please, please, PLEASE!" I begged fluttering my overly mascaraed eyelashes at him.

"Princess, as beautiful as you are, that shit doesn't work with me." He teased causing me to pout.

"But..."

"Oh honey, I'm just teasing... You get what you need going and I'll meet you in wardrobe. Let's see what you're made of!"

I squealed, did a little happy dance and sat myself down in the black leather chair. I finished everything at lightning speed and skipped down to wardrobe. Laurent had two jackets in his hand, admiring the fabric.

"The Marc Jacobs is better."

"Oh Alice! Why can't you work with me all the time. Charlotte could never tell a label without looking."

"If that jacket is used today, I swear to GOD, it's coming home with me." I giggled as my fingers caressed the soft thick fabric. I also totally ignored his comment, because I wanted that job so much it actually hurt; there was no way I could joke about it.

"Here take it anyway. We'll just lose it somewhere along the way." He replied throwing it in my direction. "So tell me what happened when we left you last night?"

"I was just talking to the bar owners and the singer guy. We had a couple of drinks and got coffee." I shrugged, holding up a pair of skinny jeans and a white button down shirt.

"Casual today right?" I asked looking at the storyboard on the wall.

"Smart casual, add some heels and change the shirt for this." He said throwing a tight fitting sleeveless shirt embellished with hundreds of diamantes.

"No, no no, no, this is better, keep it plain, add a sparkly belt." I chimed dancing through wardrobe picking up things as I went. "See!"

"Well I never... looks like I may be outta a job if I don't watch my back." He laughed gathering the clothes I had in my arms and headed towards the dressing area. "So what's new with you and Seth?"

"Nothing, he's working loads and I've not really had a chance to see him. I know you're seeing his friend but can I tell you something without it going back?" I asked as I chose outfits for the rest of the shot whilst he looked on and nodded approvingly in my direction.

"I'm kinda worried that he's losing interest in me."

"Nonsense, Jake said he talks about you at work a lot."

"Really?"

"Yes really, they're just working extra hard recently, Jake is picking up extra shifts too for the rest of the week. Looks like we've just got each other to keep company, huh?" He laughed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled giving him a hug. I picked up some chunky bangles and added them to the dressing area before speaking again. "So, who's the model today?"

"Rosalie Hale." He said shrugging nonchalantly.

"Rosalie Hale... Like the Rosalie Hale... Face of Breaking Dawn cosmetics?"

"The one and only." A soft voice said behind me.

I turned to see the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in all my life standing only a few feet away. She was dressed in sweats and a Victoria's Secrets hoodie, a pair of Uggs and had no makeup on at all, yet she still looked better than I did after I'd spent three hours getting ready.

No wonder Breaking Dawn had signed her up. They were a revolutionary cosmetics company, named so because their motto was that their products were so flawless you could get up at 'Breaking Dawn' after a heavy night out and still look amazing. I swear by their products, they made me look human after a couple of hours sleep.

"Erm.... erm... I'm sorry?" I stuttered out, feeling like a dork for having a mini freak out at meeting her.

"Don't be sorry, honey, it was kinda cute." She replied wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "So you know who I am, you are.... The stylist?"

"No." I said shaking my head, wishing I had the opportunity to be though, "I'm Alice, the assistant to the editor."

"Shame" She answered, "Cute outfit!"

_Say what now? Rosalie Hale thinks _I _have a cute outfit?_

_Epppp_

"Ms Hale, pleased to meet you, I'm Laurent." He butted in, "I'm the head stylist here at Manhattan. Although she says she's not a stylist she chose the outfits for you today."

I shot him daggers from behind her and he shrugged at me. He actually fucking shrugged. He mouthed 'credit where credit is due' as she walked towards my selections.

"It looks great to me." She smiled in our direction as she examined what we'd laid out.

"Well Ms Hale, if you'd like to take a seat we'll get make up in here for you." Laurent said reaching for the phone on the wall.

"Please, just call me Rosalie." She said as she took a seat in front of the lit up mirror and flicked through what looked like a diary.

"Is there anything I can get you?" I asked.

"I'm fine thanks," she replied, smiling widely.

There was something so familiar about her smile, it wasn't her usual billboard smile, it was more natural, and for the life of me I couldn't place it.

As the make up team worked on Rosalie I took numerous calls from people looking for the Dragon. It wasn't until she got changed I realised just how awesome my choice had been; she looked amazing. She happily took her place in front of the backdrop and plastered an award worthy smile on her face.

I was pulling together the next outfit for her so she could do a quick change whilst they changed the lighting. The cell sat on the vanity table started to vibrate across the white wooden surface.

"Alice, can you tell me who that is please?" She called out in between snaps from the camera.

"Says Jasper." I called back, walking towards her with the cell in my hand.

"Oh, it's my brother; can you just tell him I'll call him back please?"

"Erm... Sure." I replied, pressing the answer button. "Rosalie Hale's cell."

"Oh, is she not there? I didn't realise she'd hired an assistant. It's her brother."

"Sorry she's just in the middle of a photo shoot right now; she said she'll call you back. Can I give her a message?"

"Don't worry; I'll speak to her in a bit. Thanks." He answered before ending the call.

His voice sounded familiar, it had a hint of a twang to it, but I couldn't figure out where I'd heard it before. When Rosalie started talking I guessed it was just 'cause I'd been listening to her talking most of the morning. Handing her the next outfit and her cell she made her way to the dressing area, pressing the buttons on her cell.

"So... Are you going to give me anymore details then?"

"Laurent, there are no more details." I laughed. His persistency was one of the things I loved about him most.

"Shame, he was hot." He laughed.

"Laurent! What about Jake!" I giggled.

"Alice... What about Seth?" He replied rolling his eyes at me. "We can window shop as long as we don't swipe the Amex right?"

I winked, giggled and took a gulp of the iced water in front of me. "Sure we can honey, what happens with us stays with us."

Rosalie walked out looking amazing in the tiny black dress I'd picked out for her. Pulling on the boyfriend jacket she fluffed her hair and admired the shoes she'd slipped onto her feet.

"Beautiful aren't they?" I pouted, clearing wishing they were in my size.

"Like you wouldn't believe." She said twisting her ankle to gaze at them. "Though, I love yours more." She added as she strolled to the new backdrop.

She smiled, posed and twisted, turned and moved exactly as they directed her. To be fair, I was pretty much in awe at how easy she made it all look.

*****

"Thanks for today Alice," Rosalie said as I walked with her to the elevator, "Don't let your talent go to waste! Here, take this, if you ever branch out on your own and are looking for clients give me a call, I sure as hell could do with someone to get me looking good on a daily basis."

She handed me a folded piece of paper, air kissed my cheek and entered the elevator waving at me as the doors closed behind her. I opened the folded paper and saw an elegantly written number with the message saying 'Call me when you spread your wings...'

Rosalie Hale was interested in me styling her? My dream may have just come true. Could I really go it alone? Would I even be taken seriously? The only person who'd tell me the honest truth was Edward, if only he had more time for me to sit him down and discuss it. Without a second thought I dialled his office number and waiting patiently whilst Little Miss Fake Tits put me through.

"Ed, it's Alice, are you gonna be finished early tonight, I kinda need some advice."

"Please tell me you're not in some kind of trouble Ali, mom will kick my ass..." He answered.

"Nope, just contemplating starting my own business..." I blurted out.

I bit my lip and waited for him to laugh at my ridiculous idea, waiting for him to think I'd put no more than ten seconds thought into it.

"Edward?" I asked when he didn't say anything. "Are you there?"

"I was waiting for you to carry on talking..."

"You're not gonna laugh at me?"

"Alice, for the first time since you've been here you're talking like an adult, I'll make sure I'm home early so we can talk about things."

"Thanks Ed, I love you."

"Love you too Lil One. I'll see you tonight. Bye."

Well considering my brother hadn't laughed at my initial idea, it meant I wasn't as insane as I'd thought. Running back down the hallway to wardrobe, I picked up my diary, pad and new jacket, kissed Laurent on the cheek and told him I'd call him later tonight.

*****

***Jasper***

"Rose, Emmett? You in?" I called out, as I stepped inside the heavy wooden door.

"We're in here Jas." She replied.

I walked to the lounge and like always my breath caught in my throat as I looked out the panoramic window that went the length of the wall overlooking Central Park. This room was my favourite of their apartment. I'd spend hours sat on the balcony writing songs as I watching the world buzz by me in a rush of people, color and emotion.

"How was work today sweet?" She asked.

"Busy as fuck, there's some new band in, and they're letting me produce one of the tracks for them. I'm like super stoked. I may even get my name mentioned on the CD sleeve." I beamed.

This band had walked into the studio as the song I'd written, recorded and produced in between work was playing over the PA system. The lead singer had asked who it was, and I blushed like a fucking girl as I explained it was me. She asked if I'd done the whole thing myself, and I answered truthfully, proud that my hard work was getting a little bit of recognition.

"I want him to produce this track then." She said with a large grin to the head of the studio.

My boss shrugged and patted me on the back, whispering in my ear that I was a lucky motherfucker and to take the opportunity with both hands. It was only when they'd laid the track down and I was working my magic on it, he told me that she was very particular with things and that she didn't take a chance on people unless she was sure it was gonna be amazing. I grinned as I put the finishing touches to the vocals she'd recorded. Finally, I was making something of myself. Who knew, this could lead to bigger and better things if my own singing career didn't pick up.

"Congratulations Jas, I'm so proud of you! See I told you you'd make your name somehow. I'm gonna buy that album just so I can say that you made it sound so good!" She chattered animatedly, flailing her arms around in enthusiasm.

"So how was your day?"

"I had a shoot at magazine. It was great."

"Is that why you hired an assistant? You're oh so busy that you can't answer the phone yourself anymore?" I joked as I chatted with Rosalie.

"I didn't hire help, I was mid-shoot and Alice was near my cell so I asked her to get it." She shrugged, curling her legs up underneath herself on the cream coloured plush couch.

"Alice?"

"The stylist at the magazine I was working at today. Well she wasn't the stylist, though she should be, she chose me the most outstanding outfits for the pictures. I told her to call me when she leaves the magazine, she's wasted there."

"You gave a stranger your cell number, are you insane?" Emmett bellowed, choking on a swig of his beer.

"I trust her, she didn't go all crazy on me and she certainly didn't kiss my ass like a lot of people do. She seemed sweet." She replied nuzzling into his side.

"Hmm... 50 bucks says you'll be filing for a restraining order by the end of the month." He laughed against her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, I didn't ask if I could come over to watch you to make kissy noises and gooey eyes at each other. I came over to ask for some advice."

It was true, I hadn't gone over to watch them play happy families, I'd gone over to ask what to do about the nagging feeling in my mind about what Emily had said to me about being myself. Had I really changed in the last couple of months?

I didn't feel any different, I didn't act any different, though maybe I was and had been and I'd just been so wrapped up in myself that I hadn't noticed. I didn't wanna become the guy that changed 'cause he got a girlfriend, and I didn't want to forgot who I was, I wanted to just be Jasper Hale, the guy that was thankful for the smallest of things.

I knew asking Rosalie what she thought was gonna be opening a can of worms because she didn't like Maria as it was but if I was intelligent about it, surely I'd be able to ask her without actually asking her, if that made sense.

"So you wanted some advice?" Rose asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, sorta, it's just something that was mentioned and it's been playing on my mind."

"And what might that be?"

"Whoa hang on a minute, if we're getting all heart to heart, I'm getting beer. Who wants one?" Emmett asked, heading for the kitchen.

Both Rosalie and I laughed at his carefree attitude to life. In his world, anything could be sorted with a beer and your family. It was in moments like this that I realised just how great a guy he really was, and how grateful I was that he was married to my sister. She deserved the best and by far, she's got it in Emmett.

Sitting down on the couch next to Rosalie, he popped the caps off the two beers he'd brought in, then handed Rose a glass of white wine. She took it and placed a chaste kiss on the side of his mouth, then snuggled into his side. They looked like the perfect family and I was kinda jealous.

"So come on then Jas, what's up?" She asked, taking a sip from the glass.

"Have I changed at all since I've been here?"

"Well I didn't like to say man, but yeah you have. It's like you've gone into hiding, I'm not talking about going out at night and stuff, but you don't even hang out here anymore." Emmett said without even thinking it through. Like bam, straight outta his mouth with no thought process.

I had to be thankful in this moment that he had no filter, because I needed to hear the truth and it was only going to come from him. Rosalie sugar coated shit at times so she wouldn't hurt, but I needed honesty.

"That's since you met _her_." Rosalie suggested, "You used to be here all the time, even when you first started dating her, now it's like I have to book an appointment time see you. She's changing you Jas; sometimes I feel like I don't know who you are anymore."

Her face fell towards her lap and I knew she wasn't just being a bitch, I knew she was hurt by my behaviour. I guess it really was true, Emily had been right. I hated to admit it, but looking back over the last couple of months I really had cut off everyone except her. When I wasn't working or in the studio, I was spending all my time with her.

I was pretty surprised that Rose hadn't mentioned anything before; she was never one to keep things to herself. If something was bugging her, she'd usually tell me. My cell started to buzz in my pocket, I pulled it out and saw Marias' name on the screen.

"It's Maria, please don't say anything, let me just talk to her ok?"

"Fine." Rosalie huffed, "But when you've finished that call we're carrying on this conversation."

I frowned and stood from the chair and headed to the entrance hall out of earshot. I also didn't want to have to see Rosalie pulling faces at me as I talked.

"Hey sweetheart." I said as I flipped open my cell.

"Listen, I'm going out tonight with some friends, I won't be home, we're crashing at Janes' apartment. You'll have to make yourself something to eat; I don't have the time sorry babe. I'm outta here, bye." She said finishing the call without even waiting for me to answer.

"Yeah, I had a great day thanks," I said to the dead line, closing the cell a little harder than I should have.

I walked back into the lounge and slumped down in the cold leather seat with a heavy heart. This was becoming an almost daily occurrence. We'd become passing ships in the night. The occasional good morning, or quick kiss good night as she fell through the door in a drunken state. She'd started to see these 'friends' all the time, and I was clearly second priority now.

"That was a quick call." Emmett started, clearly sensing that I was out of sorts.

"Yeah, she's going out with some friends. She was just letting me know she won't be home tonight." I shrugged, trying to play off how upset I really was.

"Well stay here tonight then? We'll order take out and you can watch the hockey with Em?" Rosalie said rubbing her hand up my arm and pulling me in for a hug, indicating our previous conversation was now over.

"Yeah thanks, I will, I'm just gonna go get some fresh air, I'll be back in a bit." I said standing up and heading back towards the front door.

"I knew this was going to happen, she's gonna break his heart and I'm gonna break her face." I heard Rosalie say in the distance as I opened the door and closed it softly behind me.

Pressing the elevator button I waited for the ding as the doors opened and I stepped inside. It was in that moment that I realised, just like the doors closed in front of my eyes, so did my relationship. I just needed to work out if it was work fighting for anymore.

*****

Pushing open the door of the coffee house, I waited patiently as the girls in front of me decided what they were going to drink.

"A grande sugar free vanilla soya latte please." The tall redheaded lady asked the server.

I smiled to myself as the order brought back the memory of the girl with no name from last night popped into my mind. She said serendipity was what she believed in. I knew it had something to do with fate and stuff but I'd googled it when I got to work this morning. It said it was about finding something delightful when you're not looking for it.

As I ordered the drink she'd ordered last night along with a filter coffee, I took them to my favourite bench in the park and sat watching the world go by. I had no idea why I'd ordered her drink, but it was like I was tempting fate to make her walk past or something.

It was three days until Christmas and I was freezing my ass off. I don't know how long I sat there for, just going over the thoughts of Maria and how unhappy the last few weeks had actually made me without me even realising. The more I thought about it, the more I came to understand that we really had just become two people living together. She didn't do anything I did with me, and she never invited me to do anything with her.

It was my cell that broke my thoughts. Rosalie was calling to tell me that I'd been gone for over an hour and she was worried. I stood, leaving the untouched coffees on the bench as I forced myself back to her apartment.

I pressed the buzzer on Rosalie's door, waiting for her to open it. I don't know why I didn't use my key; I was too caught up in my thoughts.

"Oh Jas, come here." She said as she opened the door.

I leant into her touch and let her run her fingers through my hair. I missed my momma in that instant, she'd of told me it was all going to be ok and that I was better off without someone that didn't warrant my love.

It was in that minute however, as I stepped inside the warm welcoming entrance of the apartment, that I knew it was time to call it a day with Maria. She wasn't the girl I'd fell in love with when I first moved here.

"I'm gonna break up with Maria."

She squeezed my arm and let me trudge into the lounge. She didn't say a word, no 'I told you she'd break your heart,' or 'you're better off without her'; she just went to the kitchen and came back with a fresh beer for me and a selection of menus.

"Your choice tonight sweet." She said dropping them in my lap and handing me the beer.

"Anything but Mexican, that shit reminds me of her." I said, trying to fake a laugh.

"I totally agree with you dude." Emmett piped up.

"Mexican reminds you of her?" I asked, a little unsure where he was going with this.

"Yeah." He laughed, "It upsets my stomach and ultimately makes me wanna puke just thinking about it."

I laughed so hard I spat beer out all over the coffee table.

"Em, I love ya man!"

Just like that, I knew that things would be ok because I had my family and the memory of the delightful girl I'd met when I least expected it.

* * *

**Thanks y'all for reading, you make my day when you let me know what you think.**

**I mentioned Private Whitlock and Private McCarty at the end of my last chapter... its up and its in full swing... go take a look and let us know what you think... I write the Jasper half and xMissCullenx does her thing with Alice... bring tissues... you may need them... It's called Fight For This Love and you can find it under our joint penname - Pixie-Cullen-Hale**

**Oh and SMFMHE... someone was asking me if I'd do a spin off with the story of Em and Rose... whatcha all think?**

**Catch you soon, I'll try for next Sunday but RL is kicking my ass right now...**

**Much love**

**Pixie-Tinks xxx**


	6. Go On Girl

**Hey y'all...**

**RL kicked my butt this week but I managed to get this to you like I promised...**

**Big thanks to my beta xMissCullenx... she's ever so patient with me... and trust me patience is a virtue I don't have...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, Stephenie does. I however seem to be owned by a photograph I was sent yesterday of Jackson Rathbone that'd been taken at a recent show. I *died* **

**

* * *

**

***Alice***

The walk through Central Park was clearly my favourite part of my journey to work, that is, when it wasn't raining. It was freezing cold so I pulled up the collar on my new Marc Jacobs jacket and wrapped my scarf around my neck that little bit tighter. I was excited to get home tonight to talk with Ed though I had butterflies in my tummy like you wouldn't believe. Anyone would think that they'd just broke free from the constraints of their cocoons the way my stomach was churning.

I got to the bench that I favoured when I was running a little early for work in the morning just as my cell started to vibrate and ring. I swung my bag around off of my shoulder and knocked over two cups of coffee that had been left on the arm of the bench.

"For fuck sake, who doesn't throw their shit away before they leave?" I mumbled to myself as I brushed at the coffee that was now dripping down the leg of my pants.

I looked up to the sky and thanked my lucky stars for the one saving grace of the disaster that had just happened; none had landed on my jacket. I dropped myself down onto the bench and picked up the two cups that were now lying empty on the floor; lids rolling down the path where I'd just walked.

It didn't go unnoticed that they were from Starbucks; it made me smile and remember the previous night. I don't know what made me spin the cups 90 degrees to see the orders written on the side, but as soon as I did I dropped the cups onto the floor again. There in the black permanent marker read the same order that we'd placed last night.

H.F indicating a tall extra hot filter coffee and the other cup with all the letters written down the side; SFV, Soya L; a grande sugar free vanilla soya latte.

_Holy fuck, is this fate telling me that he was my destiny?_

I scolded myself at my stupidity; it wasn't that rare for someone to order two coffees, nor was it rare for the order that I placed, I knew at least two other people that ordered what I had, but with the two cups left, it was like he'd been sat there waiting for me. Or was it just me wishing he had been?

Last night had, by far, been the most simple and easy going evening of my life. Conversation had just run so smoothly while I was with him, and he'd just seemed so relaxed. I wasn't afraid to be myself around him, which was strange, because I'd got used to trying to be professional even when I wasn't at work because I never knew who I'd bump into. He just kind of let me let my hair down and be the bubbly girl I'd hidden since I'd been here.

The continual ring of my cell brought me back to where I was and the reason I'd knocked the cups over in the first place. From the ring I could tell that it was Ed ringing, it clicked to voicemail as I'd missed the call and sighed knowing he hated talking to the machine. I was also guessing he was calling to cancel our talk for later in the evening. The disappointment settled in as I picked up the cups and threw them in the bin and walked the last couple of minutes to our building.

Opening the door I saw the answer machine flashing, saying we had two messages. I pressed the play button and listened as I kicked off my heels.

_Alice it's me, I'm working late again tonight, I'm not sure when I'll get to see you, it'll probably be Christmas Eve, though it might not be until Christmas Day. Things are busy, but I'll ring you soon, bye._

He hadn't even said sorry, and he certainly didn't sound like he was at work. It annoyed me to think he'd not tried my cell before calling home, knowing I'd not be home from work when he left the message. It seemed my boyfriend knew that I'd be pissed that I'd not seen him in over a week. If I didn't know better I'd have guessed he was ignoring me and trying to keep his distance.

The next message began to play before I could start to get even angrier at the situation.

_Ali, I was calling to see if you were going to be home on time. I'll be home at seven, like I promised. I tried your cell but you didn't answer I'm guessing you were on the other line. See you in a bit; I'm just finishing up a report. Bye._

Ah, so at least he was coming home on time and we'd be able to talk. I needed to get this out in the open; I needed to get the ball rolling. Once I'd spoken to him, I knew I'd be able to ring Rosalie and tell her I'd be happy to style her until she no longer needed my services. I was so excited that I'd not stopped bouncing around all afternoon. I had a notebook full of ideas and my head was spinning with ways I could make this work.

I skipped to my bedroom to get changed, throwing on a pair of sweats and a vest and made my way to the kitchen hoping that I'd be able to make something for dinner before Ed got home. Mom would be proud that I was trying, even if it was because I wanted something in return.

*****

"Ali, I'm home, where are you?"

"In the kitchen, Ed." I replied as I stirred the pot of boiling noodles.

"Mmm, smells good, watcha cooking?"

"Shrimp alfredo."

"Great, is there enough for me too?" He asked, removing his tie and placing it over the back of the dining table chair.

"It is for you, silly." I answered with a giggle.

I know, I know, trying to butter him up with food wasn't the most original idea, but I was hoping he'd be able to help me set up this business and that he'd be able to give me a bunch of cash to make it happen. Mom and dad would have helped if I asked, but I really hoped they'd see that I was making something of myself and knew that Ed would keep his mouth shut until I could pay him back the cash so they'd think I'd done it all on my own.

"Oh, it's just you never cook unless it's straight into the microwave or that boyfriend of yours comes round." He said laughing, "Speaking of which I've not seen him round here for a while. Everything ok with you two?"

"Yeah, we're fine, he's just been working loads and I've not really had a chance to see him much. I'm surprised you even noticed though, you're never here." I laughed back. "And, hey! I know how to cook, I just choose not to."

He tapped his hip onto mine and headed to the sink to wash his hands. "I was just teasing you, Ali. But, I'm glad that you're doing well. Now, you wanted to talk about a business?"

I chewed on my lip as I plated up two servings and placed them on the dining table. Pulling two bottles of water from the fridge I sat down and handed one to Edward. He chewed on his mouthful as he opened the cap and took a long draw.

"Ali, are you gonna talk to me or just stare whilst I eat?"

"Huh? Sorry. I guess I'm just worried you're gonna laugh at me."

"I promise I won't laugh." He answered wiping his mouth on the thick red cloth napkin. "Go ahead, I'm all ears."

"I wanna become a stylist to the stars." I whispered.

"You wanna what? I can't hear you."

"I wanna be a stylist to the stars."

"Oh... Kay." He said drawing out the syllables in the annoying way he does when he's trying to take something in. "And how do you think you're gonna do that."

"Well today, I got to help Laurent on the shoot, because Charlotte left already, and we were styling Rosalie Hale, and she gave me her number and said that I'm to call her when I 'spread my wings' because she said that she'd love for me to help her look good every day." I mumbled out so quickly I wasn't even sure it made sense to anyone but me.

"So, all of this is down to one girl telling you she'd like you to style her?"

"She's not some girl; she's the face of Breaking Dawn." I replied with a roll of my eyes.

How could he not know who she was, she was freaking amazing and everywhere throughout New York.

"Alice, I know who she is, but have you thought that she may just be saying it to be nice?"

"Thanks Ed, just what I hoped you'd say." I pouted.

I knew he'd be a little disheartening but I kind of hoped he'd be a little bit more supportive. In all honesty I didn't really know what I'd expected him to say.

"All I'm trying to say is that just because this woman said she wants you to style her doesn't mean you can make a business out of it. Have you even tried calling the number?"

"No." I said quietly, shaking my head. "I wanted to see what you thought first."

"Well how about you give her a call, see if she was being serious, if she is, take a week off work, give it a go, if it works then you can quit, if not you've got a job to back to?"

"Ed, you may have just helped make my dreams come true! Thank you soooooo much." I replied throwing myself at him.

My arms went around his neck and I hugged him for dear life. He'd been the intelligent one and thought of a way for me to try without having to lose my job. Why I'd not thought of that I don't know, he was always the sensible one and that he needed to be to let me live with my head in the clouds.

I took a seat back at the table and stabbed at my food, not really hungry, more just pushing it around the plate as my knee bounced up and down eagerly. I was shooting Ed daggers wishing he'd eat faster so I could go make the all important phone call before it got too late.

"Alice, just leave the table and make the call, you're giving me indigestion just watching you."

He didn't have to tell me twice, I picked up my plate, raced it to the kitchen, leaving it on the side and grabbing the home phone and my bag off the side as I made my way to the lounge.

I carefully dialled the number, my fingers shaking as I did. I'm not sure if I was more worried about if she did or didn't answer the phone. Seriously, if she answered I'd have to tell her my plan, if she didn't my dream went down the drain quicker than rain down the gutter.

"Rosalie Hale..." She said after three short rings.

"Erm hi, it's Alice from Manhattan.... I was thinking about what you said earlier... I'd love the chance to style you if you'd let me..."

*********

***Jasper***

We were eating our take out, watching the hockey and I felt at home again. It made a change, though my apartment was actually my place, since Maria had moved in it had become more hers than mine. I knew what I needed to do but my pride stopped me from asking. I hoped if I hinted enough Rose or Em would get my drift and just ask me.

"I'm gonna head home in a bit."

"I thought you were staying here tonight, Jas?"

"I was gonna, but if I go back to get clothes it just makes sense for me to stay there instead of coming all the way back up for here one night."

"You know you're more than welcome to come and stay for as long as you want. Speaking of which, what's gonna happen when you and Maria go your separate ways?"

"I have no idea," I answered with a shrug, "Although it's in my name, she's made it as much hers as it is mine. I guess I'll have to see what she says."

"Jas, just get the realtor to change over the names, let her have the shit hole and come stay with us." Emmett said as I walked to the door. "I know you want your independence, but really, just walk away. If you want your own place, I'll rent you somewhere whilst you get sorted, just don't stay somewhere it makes you uncomfortable."

"You mean that?"

"Jas, we've been trying to get you back here since you moved out. I miss having you around." Rose replied running her hand up my arm.

"But…"

"No buts man, you can move back, or I'll rent you somewhere. Just give me the nod and I'll make it happen." Emmett replied.

"I dunno what to say, y'all are amazing." I replied, the lump in my throat growing by the second.

"Now go back, pack up some shit and get ya ass back here. You can call her tomorrow and tell her what's going on. I'll call the realtor and have it changed over into her name. If I've gotta pay to get you outta there then so be it."

"I love you guys, but I'm going to stay there tonight, she's not coming home so it's not like I've got to worry. Thank you."

"We'll drop by in the morning to help you pack up won't we Em."

"Yup. I'll even bring your sorry ass breakfast."

I had to laugh; it was always Emmett that broke whatever shitty atmosphere was running around with us. He was the glue that held me and Rosalie together and I would forever be grateful for him coming into our lives. I clapped him on the back as I let myself out of the building and walked to the nearest subway. Just 20 minutes later I was opening the door to my apartment, feeling a little sad that as of tomorrow I'd not only be single, but hypothetically homeless, too. All because of a woman that I'd given my heart willing to. Being in love sucked, falling out of it sucked harder.

*****

I called my boss to explain that I wouldn't be in tomorrow and that I needed the day to move out. I asked him to not say anything to Maria as I'd not told her we were done yet, which he said he'd not do. He said he was surprised it'd lasted as long as it had; seemed everyone thought I was mad getting involved but didn't want to piss on my parade because I was happy. I thanked him and told him I'd try to get in by the afternoon if I could.

I started to pack up my clothes into the holdalls under the bed, and the few things that I actually wanted to take with me, everything seemed to remind me of her in some way so it was just simpler to leave it behind. When I couldn't pack anymore I sat on the couch and pulled my guitar into my lap. It was always my way of relaxing, even though it was hard work writing new things I loved it and I sat playing for hours, long after the buzz around the apartment died down. When my eyes started to drop I hauled myself to bed, stripping down to just my boxers and undershirt. I huddled down, pulling the comforter up under my chin and drifted into a restless sleep. I'm not sure how long I'd fallen asleep for but the dip of the bed and a bunch of giggles woke me from the light slumber.

"Oh, did I wake you?"

"You could say that." I shot back. The anger of the phone call she'd given me earlier without even giving me the chance to talk played in my mind. "I didn't expect you home tonight."

"I wasn't gonna, but I have work in the morning and I didn't have a change of clothes." She replied with a shrug, throwing her coat over the back chair in the corner of the room.

I straightened up and rested on my elbow. There was no way I was going to be able to sleep next to her so I threw my legs out of the side of the bed, grabbing my pillow on the way.

"Hey where are you going? Come back to bed, baby…" She purred, "I'll make it worth your while."

She swayed on her heels before kicking them off into the corner of the room. She licked her lips and looked me up and down, it made me shudder just watching her.

"No, I don't think that's gonna work. We need to talk."

"We can talk after, baby…" She replied pulling me into her embrace, wrapping her arms around my neck. She smelt of whisky and cologne; and not cologne that I wore. I pushed her carefully backwards onto the bed and looked her in the eye.

"No we won't. You're drunk and you smell of cologne. Where have you been?"

"Out with the girls… we bumped into some guys we knew." She answered, instantly sobering up to the situation that was unravelling around her. "Why what are you trying to say?"

"I'm not trying to say anything. It was a simple question."

"Are you excusing me of cheating?"

"No, because that would indicate that I care and quite frankly, I don't. I'm leaving Maria, I want out."

I don't know why or how I became so harsh to things because this conversation was killing me inside but I needed to be strong. I needed to make sure she understood that this was it and I was calling it a day. I'm not a callous bastard but if I sugarcoated this I knew she'd work her way back in and break down the defences I'd put up. I probably should have waited until the morning to have this discussion, or at least until she was completely sober but to hell with the consequences, I needed out, and I needed it now.

"You're leaving me? Seriously?" She looked at me with surprise before her bottom lip curled into a snarl and she spat a few more words at me. "You're. Leaving. Me?"

"Yes, I'm moving out. You can keep whatever you want here, I've packed what's mine, I'll have the apartment changed into your name or you can move out, either way I won't be here past lunch tomorrow."

"But, baby, I love you." She said as her head fell into her hands. "I know I've made mistakes, but I can change."

I felt like shit, I'd made her cry and she was willing to change, for me. Was it enough? Did I want her to change? I started to consider what she said until she looked up and I caught her eyes staring back at me. Those deep brown eyes, that held little remorse and pain. It broke my heart but just seeing them stare at me but made me understand that no matter if she changed or not she wasn't what I wanted anymore. Her cell vibrated in her bag and she took it out to read the message. She closed it and threw it onto the bed next to her. She looked tense and uncomfortable, but I put it down to me giving her the news that we were over.

"Maria, it doesn't matter, it's gone too far. Earlier you didn't even let me talk, you told me you were going out and that was it. You weren't interested in what I had to say. We've grown apart. It's time to move on."

"Fine, you know what. I don't need you! I've met someone else anyway. That's why I smell of cologne. I've been with him this evening." She yelled, her eyes staring into my soul.

"You're just saying that, you're trying to hurt me because I hurt you. Save it, Maria, I don't need your lies."

"It's not lies; it's all true, here, look. Check out my cell, you'll find his texts; that was him this second." She screamed throwing her cell in my direction. "I don't need you to be happy."

I'm not totally sure why I looked, but I guess I had to see for myself if she was lying or not. She wasn't; there were texts from someone in her cell saved under the name of just a single 'S'. They read various things from how he missed her to how he could wait to fill himself around her. The last one that she'd just received said that he hoped she'd got home safe and that he could still taste her on his lips. It made me sick to my stomach and I threw the cell against the wall in disgust.

"How long?"

_What difference does it make? Why are you torturing yourself?_

"What?"

"How long? It's a simple fucking question, Maria, how fucking long?" I answered as the tears I didn't know were there rolled down my cheeks.

She'd hurt me more than I thought possible. She'd spent the evening with a guy and she'd lied. She'd been having an affair behind my back and now she was rubbing it in my face. She sat looking at me, her eyes wide and wild, biting on the inside of her mouth as her hands wrung in her lap.

"It didn't mean anything. Please, Jas. Please."

"How fucking long?"

"Three months." She whispered.

"Three months!? You've been here for six and three of them you've been screwing someone else? Well I hope it was worth it. I'm outta here." I shouted as I threw my hands up in the air in frustration.

I picked up the bags that were on the floor near the door that I'd packed earlier and carried them awkwardly to the front door. When I turned around to go pick up the box and my guitar that I'd left in the lounge she was there in front of me, mascara stains down her cheeks, her eyes red from tears.

"I'm sorry."

That's all she could come up with. She was sorry. For cheating? For lying? Or for just ripping out my heart and stamping on it? I wasn't sure and in that moment I didn't care, she'd shown me her true colours and I needed to get out of there before I did something stupid.

"I'll be back in the morning to get the rest of my things, I don't want you here. Just leave me a note telling me what you want to do about the apartment."

"Baby…"

"I'm not your baby. You lost the privilege of calling me that when you decided you'd rather fuck someone else."

I opened the door, threw my bags out onto the street and slammed the door behind me. The sound of her sob behind the door made me weak at the knees but I couldn't get over what had just happened. I managed to hail a cab as it drove past the building and gave Rosalie's address to the driver as I slumped in the back seat.

Unlocking the door to their apartment I pushed my things inside as I was greeted with a blaring screech of the burglar alarm.

"Fuck!" I cursed as I fiddled with the keypad next to the door in the darkness, trying to get it to stop. Emmett appeared from nowhere in just his boxers wielding a baseball bat above his head.

"Motherfucker's going down." He yelled as he started swinging it around in my direction in the darkness that was surrounding us.

"Em, it's me." I yelled, holding my hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I had to leave tonight, Maria's been screwing someone else."

"Bitch is gonna pay for that." Rosalie replied from the background.

She flipped on the lights and rubbed at her eyes. Em dropped the bat and helped drag my shit in from the doorway.

"I'm going back to bed, we'll talk about this in the morning. Make yourself at home. Em, come on, give him some space." Rosalie called over her shoulder as she walked back in the direction of their bedroom.

She was always great like that. She knew that I'd need to get my head around a bunch of stuff before I spoke to anyone about it. She also knew that my temper and emotions would be running high right now, so, it was best to let me dwell and work it out on my own before I talked it through. It was moments like these that I loved her even more than I realised possible.

I walked out onto the balcony with my guitar and sat down on the lounger that looked over the park and got comfortable. Lyrics had been running around my head the whole time I'd been sat in the park earlier and I needed to get them down and put a melody to them. With a notepad on the arm of the chair and a pen in my hand I wrote the words freely across the page, crossing out and changing them as I went. The melody, just a simple few cords came easier than the words and before I knew it I had a new song written. Thanks to my slut of an ex I may just find my big break...

**_I can't get it back, but  
I don't want it back, I  
Realized that,  
She don't know how to act  
Never been a dumb dude  
No I'm not dense  
I Just had a slight lack  
Of common sense  
I was the good guy  
She was the bad girl  
I'm thinking one girl  
She thinking me, Earl, James and Jimmy  
Yep she had plenty  
But love for me, she didn't have any_**

**I was inviting, her into my heart**  
**But she was out riding in some other man's car**  
**She was my night time, thought I was her star**  
**Guess I was wrong, but see I'm strong**  
**Won't take me long for me to move on**

**Please don't worry 'bout me I'm fine**  
**(Please don't worry 'bout me I'm fine)**  
**Only gonna play the fool one time**  
**(Only gonna play the fool one time)**  
**Trust me when I say**  
**That I'll be ok**  
**Go on girl**  
**(Go on girl)**  
**Go on girl**  
**(Go on girl)**  
**Go on girl**

* * *

**Song at the end is by Ne-Yo... it's called Go On Girl... I wrote the last half of the chapter to it... it seemed to fit so well... go check it out on YouTube.**

**Thank y'all for reading, as always it'd be great to hear from you, plus I promise to reply to every message and review I get (even if it takes me a while)**

**Oh and can I ask y'all to do me a HUGE favour? See there's this story called 'A Fresh Start' written by the ever talented Little Orange Frog... go show her some love like y'all do me, pretty please?**

**I'm gonna ask this here too... y'all may read my stuff but I'd LOVE to read yours... If you write and you've got a story you think I'll be interested in, let me know and I'll stop by, I promise to review everything I've read.**

**My collaboration with xMissCullenx is up and running too... go check out our joint penname Pixie-Cullen-Hale... it's called Fight For This Love... it's Jas and Alice... little angsty but it's gonna be worth it... our soldiers need your love... read it and you'll understand what that means *giggles***

**There will be an update next week regardless of RL cos it's already written... GO ME....**

**Much love y'all...**

**Pixie-Tinks xxx**


	7. If it's meant to be It's meant to be

**AN:**

**Thanks to my awesome beta xMissCullenx who constantly encourages me to write better.**

**Huge thanks to all of you that reviewed, you're awesome and I'll reply to everyone in the morning (it's like 11pm here now)**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own the characters, Stephenie Meyer does, and can I just point out, if I did own them I'd not cockblock as much as she did...**

* * *

**APOV**

The conversation had gone amazingly with Rosalie, she was so down to earth and I couldn't believe that we talked like we'd known each other for years. She was totally at ease with things and laughed and joked with me as I mumbled and stuttered my way through my ideas, well Eds' idea, but she didn't have not know that. She said that she was sorry that she'd not thought through the whole thing when she'd mentioned it, saying that she was always one to fly by the seat of her pants as appose to plan and do things, apparently spontaneity was her new middle name. She was just a breath of fresh air that was clearly lacking in my life. I'm not one to have female friends, quite frankly I can't stand the bitchiness that comes with it, but there was something about her that made me hope that maybe, if my dreams came true, we'd get on well when we worked together and she'd become my friend one day.

We'd arranged to meet the next day after I got off work to talk through what she hoped I'd be able to do for her, and what my expectations of her as a client were. To be honest I hadn't even thought it through that far, I had to check that she wanted to work with me first before I started getting overly involved with the whys and wherefores of how I was going to get designers to loan me clothes to show Rosalie.

Ed was great and once I told him that I'd made an appointment to meet with Rose he beamed a little bit at me and for the first time in my life I felt like I'd made him proud. I went to bed that night with a fuck off shit eating grin on my face and dreamt of all the things I'd wanted to do since I was old enough to know the difference between Dior and Dolce.

*****

I all but skipped to work the next day, a spring in my step, the grin still on my face and the beating of happiness flowing around my body. I felt alive and I was so excited and nervous that I had that weird sensation in my stomach like when you're at the top of a rollercoaster waiting for the drop that you knew was going to turn your gut upside down making you want to scream, laugh and hurl all in one go. If I had to sum up my feeling it could only be put on par with a child visiting Disneyland for the day. Pure euphoria.

Carrying the three cups of coffee into the building the Security guy Paul buzzed me through the barrier so I didn't have to reach for my card, I smiled sweetly, winked and skipped towards the elevator. Using my elbow to press the button to our floor I hummed to myself, nothing was going to bring my day down today. This was it, and I couldn't wait.

Laurent was waiting at my desk when I walked into my office, I handed him his coffee and a bagel and waited for his onslaught of questions. I'd emailed him outlining what I was hoping to do and his reaction hadn't been what I'd expected. I thought he'd be happy for me; instead I was greeted with his snarky side.

"So you're gonna be a stylist huh?"

"I hope so, you know it's what I love to do Laurent, I know it's gonna be hard work, but I want this." I replied taking a sip of my latte.

"You think you're just going to snap your fingers and it's going to magically happen overnight?"

"Not at all, as I said I know it's going to be hard work, and I have a great deal of thanks for everything you've done for me. I'll forever be grateful for your constant encouragement."

I hoped that if I kissed his ass enough he'd eventually cave and get excited with me. That was always the way to get through to him the best, massage his ego and he'd be happy as a pig in shit.

"Well I guess I did teach you a lot of things since you've been here."

"You sure have Laurent, and I love you for it. Now can you be a little excited for me?"

"Girl, I've always been excited for you, I'm just a little jealous, you could potentially have the dream job I've always wanted." He sighed but smiled at me.

I'd never thought that he wanted to go on his own; he loved having the last say on everything at Manhattan. He was the head stylist, other than the Dragon he was top dog when it came to style. It was a job most people would give their right arm for yet to him it wasn't enough. He dreamed big and I couldn't help but feel a little bad that I may have taken away the opportunity that Rosalie could have given him had I not of been there that day. It was Ed saying 'It's a dog eat dog world and you hurt as many people as you make happy when you're trying to make a name for yourself' that ran through my mind. I knew he was right and that I'd be treading on a lot of toes in the next couple of months if this really did work out for me and I needed to harden up a little if I was going to success, but could I really do that to the best friend I had?

My pager beeped on my belt so I knew that she was on her way up to the office, Paul always paged me as soon as she walked in the door so I knew to get back to my desk in record time. Laurent saw me look at my pager and knew it was his time to split. He air kissed my cheeks, his way of telling me that we were ok and sauntered out of the door. Approximately thirty seconds later she made her way through the door in a rush of perfume.

"Alice, next week I'm taking the week off. Clear my diary. It means you'll be taking that week off too. I'm not paying you to sit here and do nothing."

Usually I'd be pissed that I'd been told when I was yet again taking my vacation time, but it worked out in my favour this time. I fist pumped under the desk at the fact that I now didn't have to ask her to take time off when she wasn't. Fate was on my side for a change and I couldn't be happier. It was like an unwritten rule in this office, if she's in, you're in, unless it's an emergency. Let me point out that meant an emergency in her eyes not yours.

Legend said that a previous assistant had walked out when she'd asked to take a day off for a funeral. The Dragon had asked who'd died and when she replied that it was her grandmother the Dragon replied, 'oh I thought it may have been someone important, no you're needed in that day. Can't they reschedule for a Saturday.' I hoped to god that it'd been exaggerated over the years but who knew? Anything was possible when it came to her.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of phone calls, rescheduling meetings and booking first class seats for everyone including the dog for the next available flight to the Caribbean. I left at 5 of the dot, the first time I'd left on time since I'd worked there. I hailed a cab home and changed my outfit for something a little more casual. I was totally blown away that she said that I could meet her at her apartment so that we didn't cause a scene when she went out. I tried laughing it off, because come on who wouldn't want to be photographed with her, but if it made her uncomfortable being seen out with me then I wasn't going to kick up a fuss about it.

She lived on the opposite side of the park to us, whereas we were upper west she was upper east. I knew the building as soon as she gave me the address, I squealed a little bit because I knew the kind of people that lived in that complex. I lived in a plush building, I understood that, but this one was out of this world. As the concierge opened the door for me, I smiled and fidgeted. The nervousness had replaced the excitement I'd been feeling all day and I was petrified about what happened if she didn't like my ideas.

"Ms Cullen?"

"Yeah, how d'ya know that?" I asked, puzzled that a guy I'd never met before was fully aware of who I was before I'd even opened my mouth.

"Ah, Mrs McCarty said you'd be coming. Let me call the elevator for you."

"Erm, thanks?"

I stepped into the elevator and went up to the penthouse just like I'd been told to, the shiny brass doors opened up onto a huge entrance foyer, all marble floors and granite worktops with huge bouquets of flowers in vases sat on the sides. It smelt amazing and the colours of the flowers were so vibrant it made me feel like a little part of heaven had been stolen and put here just for her enjoyment.

"Alice!" She trilled as the huge carved wooden door swung open.

"Hey Rosalie. Thanks for having me come over to talk with you." I said quietly, not really sure if I should be calling her Rosalie or not.

"No worries sweetheart, come in. Sorry for the mess, my brother is moving back in and they're in the process of moving his stuff around."

I smiled and shrugged, what was I meant to say, you should have tidied because you knew I was coming? So there were a few boxes and a couple of bags on the floor by the entrance it was hardly a bombsite.

"Give me two minutes to get him to move his stuff and I'm all yours. Em, Jas, get ya asses out here." She yelled.

This huge guy that I recognised walked into the space first, a smile placed firmly on his face. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. Here I was, Alice Cullen, standing in front of New Yorks' sweethearts. This was just turning into the most surreal experience of my life.

"I'm Emmett; you must be the girl that she's not stopped talking about since yesterday. Please to meet you." He said holding out his hand. I placed my tiny hand in his huge one and shook it. I honestly thought my arm was going to fly out of its socket.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Alice."

"Well Alice, let's get you a drink huh?" He answered, ushering me in the direction of what I could only presume to be the kitchen.

"You called?" The distinct voice called from another room as I entered the kitchen.

I looked behind me to see who it was, only to be greeted by the back of a pair of jeans, a shirt and a baseball cap. I couldn't see who the voice belonged to. After speaking to him briefly on the phone yesterday I was full of wonder as to what he looked like.

"Ignore him, that's Jas, he's just moved back in." Emmett said as he caught me trying to see the guy with his back to me. "Now what can I get you?"

"Just some water please?" I said quietly, totally in awe of the pro football star stood in front of me.

He handed me a bottle of water from the fridge and sat at the stools at the kitchen bar. I stood waiting for Rosalie, the silence was awkward and the only relief to the lack of noise was the occasional glug of water from a bottle.

"Sorry about that." Rosalie said walking into the kitchen, the beautiful smile planted on her face. "Would you like to see what I've got and we can take it from there?"

"Sure." I answered, happy to follow her lead.

Walking into a room which turned out to be the master bedroom which was clearly the size of the whole apartment I lived in blew my mind. It was so soft and romantic yet not too girlie, it was just beautiful. It was the kind of room that every girl would love to have if they had the kind of cash to do it.

"Come through here. It's where I keep all my things." She giggled, pushing the double doors open.

My mouth dropped to my feet as I saw the rows and rows of shoes along the back wall, all perfectly matching next to each other, in order of colour and design. It was like my version of heaven. I wanted this closet. I wanted its contents and I wanted its owner's lifestyle.

The other two walls were full of hanging space and drawers, the sparkling silver handles gleaming in the spotlights that were evenly spaced along the ceiling. The thick cream carpet below my feet was so deep I could feel my heels start to sink into it as I stood wide eyes and mouth gaping.

"Something else huh? It's my favourite room in the place." She said softly, running her hand along the rows of clothes until she was standing at the shoes, her back to me. "The only problem is I don't know what goes together and what's just a fashion disaster waiting to appear on the glossy page of the magazine you work at."

"You'd never appear on those pages." I giggled. "Though we can have a look and see what you've got."

"Go nuts." She answered as she turned to face me. "Anything that is last season and can't be salvaged we'll get rid. Work your magic Missy."

_Missy. _

_That's what he'd called me._

_In that accent._

I sighed contently at the memory of him calling me it. My fingers reached for the first row of hanging rails, housing pairs upon pairs of pants.

"Are you sighing about the amount of clothes I have?" She laughed.

"Strangely enough no. I was sighing at you calling me Missy. Some guy I met a couple of nights ago called me it." I blushed as I explained.

"Ah so you're gonna see him again?" She asked, taking a seat on the chaise lounge as I pulled out a few pairs of pants that really shouldn't have been seen since the millennium change over.

"I'm not sure…"

"Not interested?"

"I've already got a boyfriend."

"Oh. You don't sound too happy about that though, Alice. By all means tell me to mind my business but relationships are meant to make you happy."

"It's complicated. I don't get to see him very often, I get the impression it's coming to the end of the run and I was stupid not to get this other guys' number. I was drunk and believed that fate would make it happen if it was meant to. Dumb huh?" I said letting everything out that had been building up over the last few days.

I'm not even sure why I was telling her all this; after all I was there to help her, not let her listen to my problems. She cocked her head to one side and looked at me for what felt like forever before she started to talk.

"It's not dumb, it's romantic. If it's meant to be I'm sure it will."

And just like that, we fell into a comfortable silence as I pulled out clothes that needed re-homing. There were few big bags to be taken to the thrift shops at some point but it gave her a whole new space where we could match outfits so she could pair them up so they were easy and to hand for any occasion.

"Rosie, we're getting food. Are you eating or not?" Emmett asked as he walked in, laughing at the sight in front of him.

"Are you hungry? I'm such a bad host sorry. Can I get you something to eat?"

"I'm easy, whatever." I shrugged not waiting to cause a scene. Sure I was hungry but I could cope without a meal whilst I worked. "Don't go to any effort because of me."

"Em can we get some Chinese please?" She replied looking in my direction to make sure it was alright with me. I nodded and she smiled.

He smiled, kissed the top of her head so softly it made me ache for that kind of relationship. He waved at me before walking out the door and closing it behind him. It was silent until the next thing we heard was the sound of a guitar being played. It sounded awesome. Whoever was playing was certainly talented and it was great to listen to as I carried on with matching pants and shirts. I bobbed my head in time with the music and totally got absorbed into what I was doing.

"Enjoying yourself there, Alice?" She asked with a smile, as I stopped the little dance I'd started without realising.

"Sorry, just in my own little bubble. Fashion and music." I shrugged without any more of an explanation.

"Ah you can hear my brother playing. He's really talented, he works at a recording studio, he's hoping to make it big one day." She replied wistfully clearly proud of her sibling. "I can't believe I have so many great outfits without even realising!"

"Seriously, you've got so many great things, they just needed pairing up." I beamed as she ran her hands over the selected garments. "It's easy when you know how."

"Ha, if only I knew how."

"That's what I'm here for, to help. Erm Rosalie? May I use your bathroom please?" I asked. I was hoping I'd be able to not have to ask, but the bottle of water I'd downed when I was waiting for her to do whatever it was she was doing earlier was making it difficult.

"Yeah, sure, sorry again, I'm a bad hostess. Feel free to use the en-suite." She replied, motioning me towards her bedroom.

Just like all the other rooms in the house I'd seen it was beautiful. Come on, how can I bathroom be beautiful, but in all seriousness, I could live in that bathroom. The huge claw footed bath sat in the middle of the room, his and hers sinks sunk into granite and this huge ass shower that went the length of the back wall. It looked big enough to bathe ten people in. Even the toilet paper was the softest toilet paper I'd ever seen. Really, lifestyles of the rich and the famous, was out of this world. I wanted it, and I wanted it now.

I washed my hands and dried them on the super soft fluffy cream towel. It didn't escape my notice the voices that were coming from where I'd been, not just a minute ago.

*****

**JPOV**

"You ok Jas?"

"Yeah, I'm fine; Em said you wanted Chinese, here." I replied, placing a couple of cardboard take out cartons on the table in front of her in the gigantic room she'd claimed as her dressing room when they'd moved in.

"Thanks. We'll be out in a minute. You should meet Alice she's sweet." She said cheerfully.

"I'm off woman if you're trying to set me up." I half laughed. "They just stab me in the back and make me fucking miserable."

"Whoa there, calm down, she has a boyfriend. I just meant it may be nice to have some new friends?"

"Rose you've known her all of five minutes yourself, I'm not sure you're in the position to call her a friend yourself, let alone be offering her out as a friend for me."

"Fine, I'm just trying to help." She said with a pout. "She loved your playing by the way."

"She did? Anyways I'm gonna eat in my room, I'm not the best company right now." I answered turning on my heels and heading out of the door I'd just walked through closing it behind me.

"Help yourself." Rosalie said to Alice I presumed.

I walked back to my room, picked up my guitar and headed out to the balcony. Regardless of the chill I wanted some air and I wanted a smoke, Rosalie was adamant that I wasn't to smoke in the apartment. Slumping myself in the lounger that had now become not only my new favourite place but also my refuge against all the shit that had happened in the last twenty four hours I sparked up and took the first inhale that I needed so desperately.

"That shit is bad for you dude." Emmett said, fake coughing and spluttering as he took the seat next to me.

"Meh." I replied with a shrug taking another drag, blowing the smoke in the opposite direction of the wind so it'd not drift back towards Emmett.

"So gonna tell me what happened this morning after I left?"

"Not much to tell, she came back pretty much as soon as you left, told me she was moving him in, and that she wanted the apartment put into her name. I kinda hate her right now."

It wasn't a lie; there really wasn't much to tell. Well, not that I wanted to share with anyone. She'd packed my stuff up for me and put it by the door, Emmett had put all of my stuff in the back of the truck he'd hired for the day and drove it back the apartment. I'd just been checking that she'd not kept anything I wanted when she'd walked in, with him. Can you say awkward? Dude was tall but I reckon I could have taken him just because of the adrenaline that was coursing through my veins with fury.

Dude was dressed in a stupid IPS uniform, a smirk plastered on his face; fucker didn't even let my bed get cold before he was strolling in, proud as punch that I'd lost my home and my girl. When he held out his hand and said no hard feelings I don't know how I'd kept my cool. I'd pushed past them, threw my keys on the sideboard and slammed the door.

I'd headed straight for the bar. I needed a drink despite it only being just past noon. Emily saw the look on my face and held her arms open for me. I found the warmth and protection; I so desperately craved, in her embrace. She stroked my hair, whispered words into my hair and told me that everything was going to be just fine. I believed her, but it didn't stop it hurting any less. Sam poured me two fingers of whiskey and we sat in silence as I chugged back the amber liquid. The burn at the back of my throat was a welcome distraction from the burning pain in my chest where my broken heart sat.

"I know it's not what you want to hear right now Jay but it's for the best. Give it a couple of days and you'll be feeling like yourself again." Sam said with a pat to my back.

"Yeah I know. It's alright. Just a little raw right now." I answered standing up and placing a $5 dollar bill on the counter.

"Don't be daft Jay, this one's on us." Emily smiled, pushing the note back in my direction.

I picked it up, shoving it in my pocket as I put on my jacket and say my goodbyes. Waiting for the subway to my new home it gave me time to reflect on what was actually happening in my life. I was back where I was when I'd first moved here, I'd not moved on, in fact I'd moved backwards.

What a crock of shit.

Emmett skilfully twisted noodles around his chopsticks, speaking softly and pulling me from my memories of the earlier part of the day. "Hey that's understandable, just be glad you found out sooner rather than later."

"I know man, just, well, oh you know what forget it, I'm done with it." I answered standing up, "I need outta here, wanna do something?"

"Let me get Rosie and we'll go out. That ok? Or you'd prefer for it to be just you and me?"

"Whatever, I don't mind, just no kissy faces, PDA are banned for tonight." I laughed half heartedly.

"Deal. Let me see if I can drag her away from the pixie in the other room."

"Pixie?"

"Yep, she's tiny, like Tinkerbell, pretty hot though if you like the tiny dark hair kinda girl. So your type..." He shrugged.

"Don't even go there. Anyway, she has a boyfriend." I interrupted.

"You've met her and tried already? Good work dude." He said holding his hand up for a high five. "What's it been? Eight hours?"

"No, Rosalie told me." I answered rolling my eyes.

"Good minds think alike huh?" He smirked. "Seriously, give it a couple of weeks and you'll be trying to get in there. I'll put money on it."

I shoved him playfully as he opened the glass sliding doors and made his way inside to get Rosalie for our plans later. It hadn't failed to pique my attention though. Just by him saying small dark hair girl had brought back memories of the girl I'd met at the bar. She'd said that she believed in fate. Was this fate's way of telling me she'd be coming back into my life now things were clear on my side?

Only time would tell.

*****

I don't know how or who he'd called to get us tickets into this place, but I've got to admit, it was pretty fucking epic that we'd managed to get a table at the new 'place to be' thanks to Emmett. Give the dude a pat on the back, he was doing everything he could think of to cheer me up and I couldn't be more grateful.

It had taken Rosalie forever and day to get her ass ready for the night. Seriously, it was close to ten before we arrived, though to be honest, that was probably a godsend. Nobody wanted to be the first person in a club. By the time we arrived there was a queue the length of the block waiting outside.

For once I'd been happy to arrive with them, actually turn up at the front of the place and walk in with them. The rope immediately lifted as they saw Emmett and Rosalie arrive and flash them a smile, and we were ushered into the dark entrance like some form of royalty as the bulbs of cameras flashed around us. I seriously didn't give a flying fuck who worked out who I was tonight; I just needed to be with the people that didn't make me feel shit about myself.

We were led to a large round table positioned on raised platform with big ass scary dudes looking like they could break you with a single finger if you tried to get into the area that wasn't for you. Instantaneously a bottle of champagne arrived on the table in an ice bucket and three glasses, a pitcher of beer and what looks suspiciously like shots of pink cough syrup.

"Shots first. Who's with me?"

"Rosalie, I'm working tomorrow, I can't be doing shots."

"Pussy." Emmett muttered under his breath as he took hold of the small glass and chugged it back in one mouthful. Rosalie did the same with a shake of her hair as it went down in one. Their eyes turned to me and burnt holes into my skin as they stared, waiting for me to do my own.

"Fine." I grumbled throwing the shot back, the warmth of the liquor hitting my throat as it slid down easier.

I'm not sure what it was but it tasted liked melted ice cream and I wanted more. If I was going to drown my sorrows tonight it was going to be with the help of the pink creamy fluid that reminded me of summer.

"Excuse me? Could we get another glass please?" Rosalie asked the small blonde haired girl as she walked past.

"Of course I'll be right back," the girl replied flashing me a smile. I rolled my eyes and looked in the opposite direction.

"Extra glass?"

"Yep, I invited Alice, she said she may come by later." She replied with a shrug.

"You two are gonna be inseparable ain't ya?" Emmett smirked as he took a swig of the champagne.

"Who knows?" She replied, an amused smile on her face, "I like her. She doesn't kiss my ass and we get on like we've known each other for years. Depends what happens with her starting her business I guess. All I know is that I hope so."

"I'm glad you're happy, Sweetheart." He answered kissing the top of her head.

"Oh what the fuck. I told you, no P. D fucking A's tonight people." I yelled, throwing my hands above my head and wrinkling my nose.

Emmett laughed heartedly and threw his head back. Rosalie smirked and giggled into her hand. She'd only had one glass of champagne and a shot and she was already on her way to being drunk. She'd never been able to handle her drink and it made me laugh back with them. They really were great people and I shouldn't be acting like such a douche. If I had the kind of relationship they had I'd be wanting to be as happy as they were. I muttered my apologies and they just laughed harder.

The drink flowed and the conversation continued. We were just having a great time. It was what nights out with Rosalie and Em were all about. This was the norm when I was with them. It was just carefree, unforced and natural. I'd missed them more than I realised. As the second bottle was replaced as the third sunk into the ice bucket I knew that the drink was affecting more than just Rosalie, and with drink came the deep and meaningful thoughts.

"Do you guys believe in sera... seren... oh fuck it... fate?" I slurred out, knowing that my tongue and thoughts were now working against each other. I couldn't even say the word when I was sober let alone intoxicated.

"Yes! If it's meant to be it's meant to be!" Rosalie shouted like she'd just come up with the cure to cancer or something as epic. "I was telling Alice the same this evening. Oooo, talking of Alice, Em, Honey, will you go tell the people on the door that she may be coming so they'll know to let her in here?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure, Sweetheart, I'll be two minutes." He said kissing the top of her head as he stood up, clearly unaffected by the amount of alcohol consumed.

"But yeah Jas as I was saying, I was telling Alice that same thing. See she meet this guy at a bar and didn't give him her details and said she wanted to let fate run its course. She's having a crap time with her boyfriend and was pissed she didn't get this guys number. And I said," She rambled on at a million miles an hour, poking herself in the chest for extra validity of the point she was trying to make, "Yes, I said if it's meant to be it's meant to be!"

_Whoa, stop the fuck right there._

_Did I just hear that right? _

_Coincidence?... I think not. _

_It's gotta be, surely?_

"Rosalie, back up a second, I met a girl in a bar a couple of nights ago and that happened to me. What does Alice look like?"

_Please be her. Please, please, please._

"She looks just like that!" Rosalie said pointing over my shoulder. "Alice!!!" She squealed throwing her arms open.

"Hey Rosalie, thanks for letting me come, you're not gonna believe the fucking night I've had." She replied, walking straight into the embrace of my sister whilst I sat with my mouth hanging wide open.

"Alice, meet my brother Jas, he's having a shitter of a time too!" She screeched far to fucking loudly in my ear as she turned to look at me, waving her hands in my direction like I was the prize on a game show and she was the assistant trying to make the shit ass piece of junk look like it was made of gold.

The petite girl turned in my direction and her mouth fell as wide open as my own. She blinked a few times then closed her mouth and opened it again, though no words came out.

"Jay..." She whispered, almost as if she didn't believe I was sat in front of her.

"Serendipity..." I said like the drunken fool I was, a grin making its way across my face as her face lit up at her recognition of the word she'd used when we first met. "If it's meant to be, it's meant to be."

* * *

**Thanks y'all for reading... you continue to blow me away with your reviews, messages and just general niceness... I have the best readers EVER!**

**Im off to the Remember Me Premiere on Wednesday... if anyone on here is going look out for me... I'm the one handing out the personalized chocolates... *giggles***

**Catch you next weekend I hopes....**

**Much love**

**Pixie Tinks xxx**


	8. It started with a kiss

**Hey y'all,**

**Big thanks to my beta xMissCullenx for doing her thing in less than an hour of me sending it. **

**Huge thanks to fivefootzero0 for the sweetest of reviews, you make me wanna write more, thanks for the encouragement. **

**Please accept my apologies if I didn't respond to your reviews, I've got totally confused as to what I've replied to and what I have, please forgive me and know that every single one of them means more to me than you'll ever know. I'm sending huge puffy hearts, hugs and anything else you'd like in return. You guys make my shitty little life 100 times better, so thank you. **

**DISCLAIMER: All recognised characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just like to play in her sandpit.**

* * *

APOV

So if you'd of asked me about 24 hours ago if I'd of been excited to see my boyfriend at the drop of a hat I'd of been screaming too fucking right as I did my little happy and excited dance. I honestly didn't think I'd be seeing him until Christmas day, however, things change. Just before he'd called saying he needed to see me, Rosalie had invited me out for the evening with her, Emmett and her brother Jasper, seriously, like who calls their kid Jasper?! Anyways, I explained that to him but he said that it was 'really fucking important' so I made my excuses and thanked Rosalie for the invite. She told me to give her a call if I changed my mind. Little did I know that was exactly what was going to happen.

*****

"Ed?" I called as I walked through the front door, bouncing up and down like an excited puppy waiting for my tummy to be rubbed. "Are you hommmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

"Shhh I'm on the phone." He sneered at me as he covered the mouthpiece of his cell with his hand, shooting me death glares.

"Sorry!" I replied poking out my tongue for good measure.

So I was acting like a kid, sue me. I was excited, and I deserved to be happy, Rosalie had said that she wanted me to style her and that she had a red carpet event coming up and wanted me to style her for it. Luckily it fell during the week off that I'd already been granted. She'd also said she'd be telling all her 'friends' about me. I laughed when she used air quote and a roll of the eyes to describe the people she worked with. Apparently, they've got to be your 'friends' but it doesn't mean you have to like them.

I sat myself down on the stool at the bar in the kitchen swinging my legs back and forth impatiently as I waited for Ed to get off the phone. When he didn't take the hint that I was waiting for him, I started drumming my perfectly manicured acrylic nails on the work surface and throwing in the occasional dramatic sigh until he took the hint.

"I'll call you back. I've got something I need to deal with here." He said closing his cell without saying goodbye. "What is so important Alice that you can't wait for me to end a call?"

"Rosalie employed me!" I screeched. "She wants me to go style her for a Premiere next week, and she's going to recommend me to her friends too. Look, she gave me $200 dollars just for a couple of hours tonight!"

I threw the crisp notes on the counter and grinned as his eyes sprang out on stalks.

"You do realize that that's almost as much as I charge right?"

"Jealous much?" I smirked.

"Alice." He said gripping the bridge of his nose, the tell tale sign that he was stressed out and I wasn't helping the situation. "My work is a constant, yours would be a couple of hours a week, it's hardly the same."

"Actually Edward." I started, using his full forename because that way he knew I meant business, "I'd only need to work twenty hours a month to cover what I'm on at the magazine, that's less than a full day a week. So yeah I'm pretty safe to say that I'm sure I'll cope just fine. If I'm successful, no make that when I'm successful, I'll be able to make more cash for when I'm not so busy. I'm not a child Edward so quit treating me like one!"

Why did he always have to piss on my fucking parade, it was getting old very quickly.

"I'm not treating you like a child Alice; I'm simply trying to get you to understand that things aren't going to magic overnight. Do you have a plan? What are you going to do about your job? Who is going to support you whilst you get yourself up and running? What if it doesn't take off and you've given up your job, there _is_ a recession you know, jobs don't just grow on trees. Do you have savings to keep yourself afloat?"

Questions, like hundreds of them, he just kept shooting them at me as I cowered back into the stall, wide eyed and wondering when the hell Ed has turned into my father, seriously, he needed to get laid to take out some of that frustration. Sheesh. The questions continued until my head was swimming and I snapped.

"You know what Ed, I don't have the answers to all of your questions, but I'll make it happen. I'm not asking you for anything, just some support. If it all goes pear shaped feel free to tell me you told me so, until then, please, just be happy that I'm happy and looking at doing something I love."

His hardened features softened as he took a deep breath and run his hand through that immaculately fucked up hair he sported on a daily basis. How he did it I'll never know, and how he got away with being taken seriously at work was another thing. Honestly, looked like he just rolled out of bed and thrown on the designer suit. I couldn't knock him though, he had good genes, my friends swooned over him when we were growing up and I'm pretty sure he could have any girl he chose at the drop of a hat, but yeah, he was following in dads' footsteps, waiting for the one girl that took his breath away on first sight.

That's how mom and dad met you see, and they'd brainwashed us into thinking that that's how it should be, you'd meet the person of your dreams and you'd just know. They'd met at college, he'd seen her across the courtyard and was instantly smitten, did a heap of romantic gestures in secret until he got the courage to ask her out. That was 32 years ago. Personally I was all for kissing a bunch of frogs before I met my prince but Ed being the ever perfect child that he was, was waiting for Ms Right to spring up and catch his eye. Boy needed to grow a pair if you ask me, but hey, who am I to judge.

"I'll do no such thing as tell you I told you so, I'm just trying to get you to look at the bigger picture. I don't want to see you upset if it doesn't work out. I'm trying to protect you Ali."

That's when it dawned on me, he was actually just trying to be nice and take care of me and I acted like a bitch and had a hissy fit.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone off on one at you. You're my sister, I worry about you, mom and dad left you in my care when you moved here, I'm trying."

"And I'm acting like a child. How about we talk about this more after Christmas. I've got some ideas, I'll put a plan together and you can give me your opinion. Just know that if I can do this Ed I will. It's what I want."

"If it's what you want then we'll make it happen. Just be prepared to fall a couple of times before it works out. If you fall it doesn't make you a failure, you need to learn to walk before you run. Now what's to eat, I'm famished."

I laughed as I stood up and gave him a quick hug. "I've eaten, I hear that the new Thai restaurant on the corner does take out, you should try it. Seth is on his way over, so I need to go get freshened up."

He gave me a one armed hug in return as he picked up his keys from the side. "I'll be back in a bit."

*****

When Seth walked through the door I knew something was up instantly, he was fidgeting and just well being weird, it freaked me out seeing him like this. I tried ushered him through to the kitchen but he stood planted at the doorway, his eyes skimming the room.

"Is Ed in?"

"No, why?"

He let out a relieved breath and rubbed his hands across his face. "We need to talk."

"So you said earlier. What's going on Seth, you're worrying me." I asked, reaching out to touch his arm. I never made it because he stepped backwards as I stepped towards him.

"This." He said motioning between the pair of us, "Isn't working anymore. I'm sorry Alice but I've met someone else."

"You've what?" I asked because I was sure he'd just told me he'd meet someone else.

"I've met someone else. I can't keep going on and lying to you. I've not been working late, I've been with her, I should have told you earlier but I didn't know how. I'm sorry."

The room started to spin around me and my chest got tight, like really fucking tight, as if someone was sitting on me purposely trying to stop me from breathing. I reached to the wall besides me to steady myself, I felt light headed and dizzy. Sinking to the floor I took in a couple of breaths and tried to digest what he'd just said. He'd met someone else. He was leaving me, for someone else.

"Get out."

"But Alice."

"I said get out." I screamed at him as the tears trickled down my wet cheeks.

"I never meant to hurt you. Me and Maria, it just happened."

"I don't want to hear this. Get the fuck outta my house."I yelled as I found my feet, pushing against his chest just wanting him out of the house as quickly as possible.

I found the door handle behind him, swung it open with all the might I had and pushed him out of the door, slamming it in his face as he tried to step forward again. I slumped back down to the floor and sat with my back to the door as the large wet drops fell into my lap leaving dark patches on my jeans.

"I delivered a parcel to her work one day, then one night when I was out with the guys I bumped into her in a bar, we had a drink and just hit it off." He called through the closed door, purging himself of the guilt I presumed.

I'm not sure where I found the energy from, I felt like I'd run a marathon but I needed to get away from hearing him. I lifted myself back to my feet and walked to my room, slamming the door behind me hoping he'd hear it and take the time. My cell vibrated on my bed and I picked it up, ready to throw it against the wall if it was from him. He'd made his choice, now he needed to fuck off and leave me the hell alone. Rosalie's name was flashing on the screen and I smiled through the tears, opening the lid to read her message.

_**We're going to Eclipse. U R more than welcome to join us. UR name will B on guest list. R x**_

I heard a scuffle at the front door, the door slam, keys being thrown in the glass bowl by the door and heavy footsteps towards my room.

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

And just on cue my bedroom door flew open, Ed walked in, one hand in his hair the other holding onto a takeout bag. He put the bag on the floor and walked to me with his arms open. I folded myself into his embrace and he cooed into my hair.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly once my tears had subsided.

I nodded at him, taking in the black streaks that I'd left on his white shirt. "I'll replace your shirt if they don't wash out."

"Alice, I'm not concerned about my shirt, what happened, did you just fight?"

I shook my head at him, "He left me… for someone else… some bitch he met in a bar or something. On Christmas fucking Eve"

"Well Alice, as much as I don't wanna say this, you're better off without him. I never liked him much."

Why do people do that? They wait for you to break up with someone before they're honest with you. Why can't people be honest with you in the first place and say, whoa take a step back girl, you're dating a douche that's going to break your heart. Give you the heads up before you get too involved. It annoyed the shit out of me.

"Yeah well you don't have to like him now. I'm going out. I can't deal with sitting here and thinking about stuff."

He took this as his instruction to leave me be. I picked up the expensive bath products I'd been given at work that I saved for special occasions and made my way to the bathroom. I was going to wash that man right out of my hair.

*****

Two hours and seven minutes later I was stood in the lobby of our building waiting for the car that Edward had arranged to take me and pick me up. I told him I was meeting up with Rosalie and although I knew he wasn't sure if it was a good idea he handed me some cash and told me to go have a good time and not to worry about things.

The black town car arrived at a standstill outside the building and I made my way out. The driver opened the door for me and I climbed in, sinking into the plush black leather chairs.

"Where to Miss Cullen?"

"Eclipse, it's the new bar on 7th and 45th."

"I know the one; I'll have you there as soon as I can."

We arrived to the long line of people down the block. Luckily the driver stopped outside the door and gave me his card telling him to call me when I was ready for collecting. I slipped it into my clutch bag, thanking him and adjusted my dress. Even I had to admit I looked hot tonight. The shocking blue dress brought out the color of my eyes and the towering heels made my legs look a mile long. I was impressed. Even though I was breaking inside I looked sensational on the outside and that's all that mattered. I touched up my lip gloss and made my way out of the car. Walking straight up to the door with a smile on my face I took a deep breath and gave the doorman my name desperately hoping that Rosalie had indeed made them aware I may be coming.

"Hi, my name is Alice Cullen; I'm here with Rosalie McCarty." I said confidently as my insides started to crumble with nerves.

Seriously, how freaking embarrassing would it be to be told there was no name on the list and that I'd made a fool out of myself in front of all those people in the cue. At the mention of Rosalies' name everyone started whispering about her being in there.

"Erm I'm sorry Miss, your name isn't on the list." A tall blonde girl said, smirking at me, clearly ecstatic that she's got to shoot me down in front of all these people.

_Shoot me now._

"Could you check again please?" I said through a gritted smile.

"I can assure you that…."

There was a scuffle inside and a few burly men made their way to the front door making her stop mid sentence, and there he was, my new savior, Emmett.

"Alice! Rosalie said you may be coming. Hey lift that cord, she's here with me." He said as the burly men swept me past the tall blonde girl. I gave her a smirk back, wishing I could have flipped her the bird but thought better of it as the flashes of waiting press flashed around me. He wrapped his arm around me and led me towards the back of the bar. "Rosalie will be so glad you're here. Though be warned, she's pretty trashed."

I leant into him as the crowd of people surged towards us.

_Fucking celebrity hungry tramps._

"Thanks for that. I didn't think she was going to let me in."

"Ah no sweat Alice. Here, we're sat just up there." He said pointing towards the raised platform.

"Aliceeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Rosalie practically screamed at me, holding her arms wide open to me.

"Hey Rosalie, thanks for letting me come, you're not gonna believe the fucking night I've had." I answered walking into her embrace.

Without taking a breath or acknowledging what I'd said she carried on in her high pitched tone, flaring her arms around like she was having some kind of fit. "Alice, meet my brother Jas, he's having a shitter of a time too!"

I turned to acknowledge him; not wanting to be rude, but I could do without hearing other peoples' woes tonight, I didn't want to think about my own let alone someone else's. That's when I saw him and my mouth fell open, I closed it and opened it again but couldn't find the words for the man that was sat in front of me. I knew I was blinking and gawping but I seriously couldn't believe my eyes. Had I not of spent a good 40 minutes making my eyes 'pop' like they did I'd be rubbing them to see if I was awake.

"Jay…" I heard myself whisper, wondering to myself where I'd found my voice again.

"Serendipity…" He replied with a grin. It lit up his whole face and it made my stomach turn upside down and start dancing. "If it's meant to be it's meant to be."

I couldn't help but smile that the way he'd remembered what I'd told him when I said goodbye the first night we'd meet.

_Fate…. I fucking love you._

"You two know each other?" Emmett asked looking shocked.

"Kinda." I replied blushing. Thank god it was dark because I seriously didn't want to look like a fool tonight. "We meet a couple of nights back at a bar."

"Yeah Alice told me that she'd met some guy at a bar and that she was sad she didn't get his number, and turns out Jas had the same situation. Talk about fucking outta this world that they were talking about each other." Rosalie said with a laugh and a slap of her thigh. "I've brought them together; I'm like a fairy fucking godmother! Or like I can be Mrs. Christmas… I've brought your Christmas presents a day early! Merry Christmas!"

"I think you've had enough to drink Rosie, time we go don't you think?" Em said lifting her up onto her feet. "Sorry guys, I'm gonna take her home. Feel free to stay, I'll settle the tab at the bar and leave some money for you to carry on having some drinks if you'd like?"

"Alice?" Jay or Jas or whatever the fuck was his name asked, "You wanna stay or you wanna go? Don't feel you have to." He continued quietly.

"Erm, well, we can do either." I replied feeling a little uncomfortable yet excited at the same time.

"I know where we'll go if you don't mind leaving here Missy?"

At that one word all the uncomfortable feeling I had evaporated like ice on a hot summer day.

"Sure. Where we heading?"

"You'll see." He said with a smile that started to glue my broken heart back together.

*****

JPOV

As if my magic there she appeared, the girl I'd been dreaming, thinking and imagining for the last three days. She was a constant in my thoughts, I couldn't get her out of my head and I had to admit I was really happy that I didn't have to. Rosalie was drunk out of her mind and going on about being a fairy godmother or some shit. Personally I was thanking fate for playing its part. It concerned me that she'd said that she'd had an awful night, she'd only left the apartment a couple of hours ago and here she was looking phenomenal yet her eyes told me she was hurting. The bright blue dress clung onto every single curve of her body and shimmered against the lights that sporadically flashed around the place. She looked even more beautiful than I remembered.

"You do realize if you come out with us you're gonna get papped right?" Emmett said looking directly at me, knowing how hard I tried to keep myself away from that side of things. "I'll send the car back to get you if you'll wait around?"

"No need, I have a car of my own." Alice answered from behind me. "We can call him and he'll come get us and take us wherever."

"Well how about we let them go, we'll give it a couple of minutes and we'll leave, I was hoping to take you for a walk." I answered truthfully. I wasn't ready for our night to end and I was worried that if we called for her ride home, she'd drop me home and leave straight away.

"I'm hardly dressed for a walk." She giggled as she took in the heels on her feel and lack of jacket.

"Easily dealt with Missy," I replied shrugging my jacket from my shoulders and holding it open to her. "As for the heels, I'll figure something out?"

Her eyes danced with recognition and a smile crept onto her face as she blushed the slightest shade of rose. I was thankful for being stood under the light so I could see the delicate color as it tinted her skin. Emmett was speaking to me but I wasn't paying interest, I was totally taken in by the woman stood in front of me. I waved my hand at him, whether it be as a goodbye, that I understood and agreed with what he was telling me or just simply my own way of telling him to leave us alone but I heard his bellowing laugh and the giggles from my drunk sister as a jacket got placed over my hand I'd held out to wave at him.

Turning around I saw Rosalie looking less than safe on her heels, leaning against Emmett as he wrapped her in her coat and handed me his own jacket. It'd be huge around me but I was grateful that yet again he was thinking about my wellbeing. He scooped Rosalie up in his arms, making sure that she was facing into his chest and that nothing would look bad in the press the next day.

"Call me later." He said nodding at me. "I'll leave the alarm off tonight."

I laughed remembering how he'd come at me with a bat the previous night and smiled, patting him on the back as he made his way out of the door into the waiting flashes of the cameras hoping to get the all important shot.

"So then, ready?" I asked holding out my hand.

"First things first," she started, "You're Jasper, why lie about your name?"

"I didn't lie, it's my stage name, too many people knew me as Jasper Hale, hence the hair dye." I said tugging at my curls. "On the contrary, you're hardly one to talk; you didn't even leave me with a name."

"I didn't need too; I told you if we were meant to meet we would. However, please let me introduce myself properly. I'm Alice Mary Cullen." She said holding out her hand. "Pleasure to meet you Jasper Hale."

I laughed, hard, before taking her hand and shaking it softly, "Pleasure is all mine." I replied.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see." I answered wrapping my fingers around hers and pulling her towards the door.

*****

Once we'd managed to walk to the corner of the block without too much of a fuss we stopped on Broadway, the bright lights and the bustling of a Friday night buzzing like an electric current around us. There was a reason they called it the city that never slept and it was true. It was pushing close to midnight and places were just getting going. Christmas lights were shining bright and I knew I wanted to go see the tree at Rockefeller but I also knew I wanted to remember everything about this night.

"Can you give me two minutes?" I asked quickly as we stopped outside one of the many souvenir stores.

"Erm, yeah, sure." She shrugged, pulling my coat tighter around herself, protecting her small frame from the bitterness of the cold winter wind.

I ran inside of the store, picking up a scarf, a disposable camera and a pair of pumps that looked like they'd fit her small feet.

"Hey, if these aren't the right size can I bring them back? She's just outside; I won't let her wear them in the street." I said pointing at the pumps as he rung them through the register. He nodded at me, told me my total and I handed him30 bucks, telling him to keep the change as I headed out the door, the plastic bag with my buys in my hand.

"Here." I said beckoning her over with my hand. "I bought you a little something."

"You did?" She asked tilting her head to the side looking at me.

"Yeah, they're no Dior but I think they'll be more comfortable." I said handing her the black ballet pumps. "If they don't fit we can go swap them, saying that we can swap them if you don't like them in general."

"Admittedly they're not what I'd usually wear." She said, turning her nose up as she scrutinized them. "But it's the thought that counts." She teased as she continued turning them over to look at the size. "Good guess."

She slipped her tiny feet out of the heels she's been wearing, throwing the pumps on the floor and sliding her feet into them. Twisting her ankle from side to side she smiled and picked up her shoes. She'd lost a good five inches in height and showed me just how small she really was. The creaminess of the color of her skin, and the way her cheeks had reddened from the cold made her look like a porcelain doll, fragile yet beautiful.

"I'll put those in here so you don't have to carry them" I said shaking my head to break me from the thoughts coursing through my mind. I took her shoes from her and put them in the bag with the rest of my purchases.

"So where to?" She giggled, tucking her arm through mine. "Let's see if the day can be better than the last."

"Well if I have anything to do with it then yes it will be better or at least I hope..." I trailed off, because really I had no idea what had made her day so bad in the space of a couple of hours.

"It's already better." She whispered.

I tightened the muscle in my arm just enough to let her know that I'd heard what she'd said and that I agreed with her. The dull ache I'd had in my stomach for the past 24 hours had faded to an excited buzz as soon as I saw her and I was eager to get to know more about her. I craved to know the smallest of information, and I was greedy in the manner that I wanted to know everything right now in case she did another disappearing act on me. My brain started to panic at the prospect that this could be the only time I got to see her again and I wanted to make the most of the evening.

"So Alice, twenty questions.... You're going first or am I?" I laughed, hoping it'd set her at ease. I didn't want to bombard her with questions but I needed to know things about her, this was the only way I could come up with the way of doing it without coming across as invasive.

"Me... If you don't mind of course?" She answered excitedly.

"Not at all," I motioned for her to continue as we started our walk towards the Rockefeller Centre.

"Do I really only get twenty questions because if I do I want to make them count." She laughed. "And for the record that question didn't count if I do."

"Alice you can have as many questions as you'd like." I smiled.

"Right, first question then. Why Jay Whitlock?"

"That's easy. Jay is what my friends used to call me back home because I hated my name as a kid." I said pulling a face at my given name. "And Whitlock is my mothers' maiden name. My question, why did you leave without giving me any of your details?"

_Way to go asshole. Talk about keep your questions light._

"Would you prefer me to call you Jay then? And I told you before, if we were meant to meet again we would. Plus I had a boyfriend at the time." She trailed off but I didn't miss the past tense in her speech.

"Call me whatever you prefer." I shrugged, secretly hoping she'd call me Jas because it was the name that only very few people knew me as here so it made it kind of special. "And had?"

"Yes, had." She sighed. "He's the reason I had a terrible night. He left me... For someone else... On Christmas Eve, nice huh?"

Her voice cracked a little as she said the words and she tugged her arm free from mine and wrapped it around her waist. Why anyone would leave her was beyond me, though why Maria would want to leave me either still hadn't completely made sense to me, saying that, she'd done me a favor, I no longer had to be the bad guy that broke her heart, she'd done that to me instead.

"He said that he'd met her at a bar and that they'd hit it off straight away. I didn't wait to hear anything more. I just kicked him out." She said quietly.

"Well Missy, I feel your pain. I too lost my girlfriend just twenty four hours ago. I know what you're going through. They had the cheek to turn up at my apartment whilst I was still there. The guy was an ass, wanted to shake my hand and said no hard feelings. I wanted to punch him out. I'll never be using UPS again but it that way." I laughed trying to lift the somber mood that had descended onto us.

"UPS?"

"Yeah, he had a UPS uniform on."

"It can't be, can it? Surely not?" She said to herself. "Jas?"

"Yes?" I replied, smiling that she'd chosen to call me Jas over Jay.

"Your ex isn't called Maria by any chance is she?"

_How the fuck would she know that?_

"Yeah, she is, how do you even know that?"

"And don't tell me; the guy that was at your apartment had black hair, tanned skin, slightly taller than you?"

"How do you know all this?" I almost shouted because this shit was starting to freak me out.

"Because your ex is the bitch that my ex fucking left me for." She forced a laugh. "Or at least I'm guessing she is." She said throwing her hand up in the air and looking at the sky.

She had to be kidding me; surely this was all completely wrong. The chances of our, yes our, as in plural, being together couldn't be. This is the kind of thing that only happened in movies. If it was true her boyfriend, sorry ex boyfriend would have a name starting with an 'S'.

"If that's true, his name starts with an 'S'?"

"Seth." She simply stated. "Seems Rosalie isn't a fairy Godmother after all. It's all fate's doing." She laughed lifting my mood. "Next question for you then. How old are you?"

I had to admit that although I wanted to talk more about her ex, I was glad that she'd changed the subject, I wanted to cheer her up, not remind her of the fact she'd lost a boyfriend.

"24. You?"

"23. Was that your question?" She curved a smile at me.

"No." I laughed back, "Favorite color?"

"Changes on a daily basis. Yours?"

"Blue," I said looking straight into her eyes. I'd never had a favorite color before, but all of a sudden it was blue. She caught me staring into her eyes and blushed, looking down at her feet to break my gaze. It was alright though; we'd stopped just where I wanted out first stop to be. "We're here!"

She looked up at the huge tree in front of us, lit with beautiful lights. Tucking her arm back through mine and squeezing herself tight against me, she sighed. There were few people bustling around us, but it didn't matter, she was smiling and that made me smile. Her smile was as bright as the twinkling lights, lighting up not only her face but my soul.

"Turn around for me and lean against the railing?" I said quietly into her ear.

"Sure." She said doing as I'd asked.

I took the few steps backwards and reached into the carrier bag, pulling out the disposable camera. Removing the packaging I wound the film onto the first picture. She smiled even bigger and spread her arms out either side of her body. If you could imagine a tourist posing for a photo, that's how she was stood in front of the tree. I pressed the button as the flash went off and ran back towards her. Putting my arm around her shoulder, I lifted my arm in the arm and took one of the pair of us together. She pulled the camera from my hand and ran to where I'd stood to take her picture and took mine as I posed just as she had. She beckoned me over with her hand as we started to run down the street like a couple of teenagers.

"Oh, crap. Give me a minute, I need to call my driver and tell him I'm not going to use him, it seems bad that he's waiting up for me." She said pulling her cell from her bag. She talked quickly and quietly saying she'd make sure he got paid for the hours he'd been waiting for her to call, wished him a merry Christmas and closed the cell again.

"Where now? Coffee?"

"Coffee sounds wonderful." I answered. "Starbucks here we come!"

We strolled up the street, laughing as we asked each other stupid questions. Stopping at the first Starbucks we came across, we ordered the same drinks as we had before and walked up to Central Park and sat on the bench we'd sat on previously.

"Soya milk... gotta ask... Does it taste as bad as it sounds?" I teased.

"Nu-uh... Here, try." She said holding out her coffee cup to me.

I sipped the warm, overly sweet liquid and scrunched my nose up at the taste, I'm not sure if it was because indeed sickly sugary compared to my bitter flat coffee or because of the milk. Either way it wasn't something I'd be drinking again anytime soon.

"How can you drink that?" I said handing it back to her with a shake of my head.

"Easily, open my mouth and pour it in." She replied with a wink.

The bitterness of the wind started to bite a little harder and I caught her shivering a little. I wanted to make sure she was warm but I didn't want to cross a line and make her uncomfortable. As she stood to throw the now empty cups into the trash I stood too, taking the scarf I'd bought out of the bag and waited for her to turn around. As she walked back towards me I stood up and stopped in front of her, lifting it above her head and loosely around her neck. I'm not sure what made me do it but her as she smiled up at me snuggling into the scarf I'd delicately wrapped around her I tilted my head in her direction.

"It's gone midnight so I guess I'm officially ok to say this." I stopped and looked her in the eyes before I kissed the tip of her cute little button nose. "Merry Christmas, Alice."

By far, fate had given me the best Christmas present I could ever wish for.

An evening with the girl I feared I'd never see again.

* * *

**Thanks y'all for reading, if you get a chance let me know what you think. **

**Reviews = Love. Love = happy Pixie-Tinks. Happy Pixie-Tinks = new chapters =o) **

**I PROMISE to reply to everyone this chapter, I've sorted out my inbox so I know what's to be replied to now. **

**Much love,**

**Pixie-Tinks xxx**


	9. Be Mine

**A/N: ****Huge thanks to my awesome beta xMissCullenx... she's all sorts of amazing right now... I 3 you BB! x**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own any of the recognisable characters... but you all know that... nor do I own any of the other publicly recognised landmarks mentioned in this chapter...**

* * *

It started with a simple kiss. His full pink lips pursed against the delicate skin of my nose. The simplest of gestures but by far the sweetest I'd ever experienced in my life. Seth was never one for open displays of affection; in fact more times than not we looked more like friends when we were out rather than the couple that we were, or so I thought we were. He was, for lack of a better word, different, from anyone I'd spent time with before. It was easy; like we'd known each other for years.

As he backed away and my skin was left tingling with an invisible mark in the shape of his wonderful oft lips. My hand moved of its own accord to touch my nose, missing the contact, wishing that I could hold that spark that was him even without his touch.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have…." He said taking my movement as a negative, I presumed. I couldn't let him finish his sentence; I didn't want him thinking he'd done anything wrong, so I returned his gesture with my own.

Stepping up onto my tiptoes I pressed my lips to the spot just below his ear. "Yes, you should have." I whispered. "Thank you."

I felt his smile before I saw it, the unmistakable feeling of his cheeks rising against my own. I took a step back and smiled in return. His smile really was beautiful. The single dimple in his cheek; the way that the corner of his lips rose more on one side than the other, a crooked smile that made it his own. Showing again, he was different; he was special.

"I should be getting you home, huh?" He said to me, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Not yet, I'm not ready to end my night." I replied. "Unless you are, of course." I added, looking down, thinking maybe that was his intention.

"Nope, I'm yours until you're tired. What would you like to do now then?" I looked back up and smiled, almost a slight blush at his words.

"Nothing and everything." I giggled.

"Come with me. I've got somewhere else to take your photo."

He held out his hand to me and I eagerly wrapped my fingers around his. I happily skipped my way up the path unsure of where we were going, just happy to be in his company. We swung our arms back and forth as we made our way north not bothered by the childishness of the act. I was talking excitedly about how much I was looking forward to working with Rosalie and he listened, like actually listened to me, as though he cared what I thought and had to say.

"Hey, Alice," he said quietly, interrupting me mid sentence, "Take a look."

I looked up to where he was pointing and saw the beautiful sculpture of Alice in Wonderland in front of me. In all the time I'd lived here I'd never come across it, of course I knew it was here; it was legendary, Central Park's very own monument, but I'd never taken the time out to actually find it, or rather see it. I smiled broadly and clapped my hands with joy.

"Mom named me Alice after this book!" I said excitedly as I walked up the statue, running my hand across the cold hard metal.

"Sit on the toadstool. Let me take a picture" He laughed, though I'm not sure if it was with me or at me, either way I wasn't fussed, I was just happy he was happy.

I carefully climbed onto the lowest toadstool and wrapped his jacket tighter around me, tucking my legs to my side and trying to look as comfortable as I could. With a wide smile the flash went off in front of me.

"Your turn!" I exclaimed.

He sat next to me on the toadstool, leaned into me and held his arm back up, capturing us in the moment. I just hoped he'd let me have a copy.

"Jas?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a copy of these?"

"Sure you can." He replied, taking my hand in his and pulling me back up onto my feet. "Come on, next stop. You're not too cold are you?"

"No, I'm good, where next?" I asked, seeing him smile probably at the curious sparkle I often got in my eyes, or so I'd been told.

"You'll see," He answered wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "You've not visited many places here?"

"Not really, I've been here just over a year and to say I've not done the touristy things would be an understatement. You?"

"A couple of things," He shrugged, "Though, by far tonight has been my favourite."

With that one sentence he melted me into a puddle of goo. It was true, tonight was definitely turning into one of my favourite nights since I'd been here.

As we stopped at the last of his places the birds started to sing as the morning broke. We'd been walking all night, yet it had only felt like minutes. Never before had I been so immersed in a moment that I'd lost hours of time, not that I was complaining, far from it to be honest. I literally had lost track of time.

"Well lil Missy, I guess we'd better call it a night." He said as I started yawning. "Let me walk you home."

"Only if you want to. I live the other side of the park from you. We can go our separate ways; I don't want you to feel you need to walk me back." I rambled.

_Please walk me back. Please walk me back. _I found myself chanting in my head.

"I don't feel I need to. I'd like to." He replied. "My mother would hit me upside the head if I let you walk alone." He added with a fond smirk.

He offered me his arm and we strolled up to the exit in the gates along the side of the park that led to my apartment. We walked in silence, listening absentmindedly to the distant noises of the busy city in the background. When we got to the front entrance I pulled the heavy doors open and lent against them, enjoying the heat that hit me from inside.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?" I said with a lazy yet content smile.

"Thank you for last night. It was amazing. I'm so glad I found you." He said quietly.

"I'm glad I found you, too." I sighed. "Thank you for walking me home, oh and for the pumps."

I unravelled the scarf from around my neck and shrugged his jacket from my shoulders, handing them back to him as he passed me the bag holding my shoes. He held out his cell to me silently asking for my number, I keyed in the number then handed him my own in return. He waited whilst I called the elevator and stood waving until the doors closed in front of me. Once I'd passed a couple of the floors and I knew he'd no longer hear me I let out a little squeal of excitement and found myself smiling back at me uncontrollably in the mirror at the back of the elevator.

Pushing the key into the brass lock and twisting the handle I could hear the melody of a piano coming from the den. I knew Edward was still awake, though I unsure as to why. He'd not played his piano in a very long time; to be honest I was starting wonder if it was there more for decoration than anything else. It piqued my interest as to what had changed his mind into playing. I kicked off the pumps and picked them up taking them straight to my room. Slipping into my pyjamas and taking off my make up I put on the thickest socks I could find and padded to the den to get to the bottom of what was going on with Ed.

He was so immersed in his playing he didn't even hear me enter the room. Curling up on the chaise lounge mom had placed in the corner overlooking the park I pulled my knees up to my chest and listened, relaxing more with each note he played. When he abruptly stopped playing I opened my eyes to be met by his.

"I didn't hear you come in."

"Don't stop, please?" I whined. I'd missed hearing what used to make him so happy, I missed the way it set his soul free and I missed the Ed that he'd been.

"Did you have a good evening?" He asked changing the subject.

"Wonderful, how come you're still awake and what made you start playing?" I pressed on; this was one subject I wasn't letting go.

"I wanted to make sure you got back ok, Marcus called to say you'd told him you'd be making your own way home. I didn't expect you to come home at…" He said looking at his watch, "Well, gone five."

"You didn't answer my question."

He ran his hand through his hair and scrunched his fingers into it, pulling at the roots. Sighing deeply he sat back down on the piano bench and let his fingers glide over the black and ivory keys.

"I've met a girl."

"You've met a girl? You, as in Edward Masen Cullen, have met a girl!? I don't believe you." I joked.

"I have, but it's not that easy. She's my client, and I'm sure that's all she sees me as. But her face, oh her beautiful face, it inspired me to play for the first time in so long." He said his tone was wistful and his eyes were far away.

"Client... as in a divorcee?" I asked carefully.

"Yes." He said looking down at the keys as his fingers ghosted over them, yet not hard enough to make a sound.

"Well, at least you know she's single." I said with a hint of a laugh, pursing my lips then. Only my brother could manage to fall for a client going through a divorce. I didn't think he couldn't make things any harder for himself if tried.

"Come on you, it's late. Mom and dad will be here in three hours, you know they won't let you sleep in." He then said closing the piano and motioning for me to lead the way to our rooms.

I gave him a quick hug and made my way to my room. As I crawled into bed my cell vibrated across the bedside table. Seeing his name flash on the screen in from of my eyes made the butterflies in my stomach dance. It read just a few simple words yet said everything I was thinking myself.

_**Best Night Ever. J x**_

Before my eyes closed completely, I quickly typed my reply and let my dreams take me to a world I could only wish would come true.

*****

"Alice…." I heard a distant voice call before a shake to my frame. "Alice, honey, wake up."

"Mom?"

"Merry Christmas, Sweetheart." She said as I wrapped my arms around her. I didn't realise how much I'd missed her until she was there in front of me. "Your father is waiting for you."

I scrambled out of bed and pushed my feet into my slippers, grabbed my cell and ran as fast as I could out to see my dad. I was such a daddy's girl and I couldn't wait to see him.

"Daddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." I squealed, running into his open arms.

"Good morning, Sunshine." He returned as he folded me into a tight embrace. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. It's been too long, but I've been busy with work, and I've got so much to tell you daddy, I'm gonna make you so proud."

"I'm already proud of you." He smiled down at me. "Why don't you tell me all over dinner? I know we have presents to open."

I smirked like the Cheshire cat, if there was one thing my dad knew how to do well it was presents. I wasn't spoil, well maybe just a little, but either way, he always bought the _best _presents in the world. I slumped down to the floor in front of the tree and started my yearly chore of giving out the gifts placed underneath.

Before we got underway I had one thing I wanted to do more than I wanted to rip open paper. Pressing the new message button on my cell I quickly typed away hoping that it'd go unnoticed.

_**I hope Santa brought you everything you wished for. A x**_

I returned to my attention to my family as we started to wrap the gifts we'd bought for each other. Mom and Dad surpassed themselves like usual, clothes and shoes galore followed by open tickets to fly back and see them when I got a moment. By far it was the most thoughtful present they could have ever given me. I couldn't wait to fly back home.

Once we'd finished mom started to pick up the paper and dad settled down into the chair he always favoured, turning the flat screen onto some crappy show he only got to watch when he was here because mom said it dissolved his brain.

"Alice, can I borrow you for a minute?" Ed asked me, pulling me towards his office.

"Erm, do I have a choice?" I laughed.

He opened the office door and stepped inside, asking me to close the door behind me.

"So I'd already bought your presents but I wanted to give you a little something extra. Here." He said handing me a thick cream envelope.

"What is it?" I said tilting my head to the side as I reached out and took it.

"Open and see, silly."

I slid my finger along the flap and pulled out the piece of paper, turning it over to see what he'd done. There in front of me was a cheque, my name beautifully scripted across the payee box, for a sum of $25,000.

"It's to get your business started."

"Ed… I… can't…."

"Yes, you can. I'm proud of what you're doing, Ali, this is just to help you along."

"But…"

"No buts; just go be happy."

I was lost for words, he was giving me this huge amount of money to start a business that he wasn't sure would be successful, yet it didn't matter, he did it regardless. I got a lump in my throat and a tear trickled down my cheek, I couldn't believe that I had such an amazing family that were willing to go to the ends of the earth to make my dreams come true. Squeezing him tightly, I said thank you over and over again until he told me he got the point and shoved me back out of the room.

"Come on you, mom is gonna need some help in the kitchen, and I'm handing that duty to you." He said with a smirk.

"Sweetheart, your cell was buzzing." Mom said as I walked into the kitchen. "Says it's from a Jasper?"

"Mom!" I whined, "Don't go looking at my things."

"I thought his name was Seth?"

My breath caught in my throat and I caught Ed out of the corner of my eye giving my mother the stink eye and shaking his head.

"He was called Seth. He dumped me. Jasper is a friend."

"A friend? A friend that I possibly need to be making acquaintances with?" My father asked.

"Possibly, who knows?" I said with a shrug. "Ed has met him already." He looked at me and I shot him a pleading look, "He plays guitar in a bar we went for a drink at, he's also a sound technician downtown. He's so talented, but we've only met a couple of times."

"Well don't go rushing into anything, Sunshine."

Sighing dramatically I picked up my cell and made my way to my bedroom. Opening his message as I threw myself down onto my bed my face went from a frown to a smile as I read his words.

_**Santa came early and gave me everything I wanted last night. J x**_

How could I not rush into things when everything I'd been brought up to believe in was staring me right in the face?

*****

JPOV

Christmas with my family was always entertaining. It usually consisted of us eating to the point of explosion, falling asleep in front of some rerun of a movie we'd seen a million times previously and talking about when we were kids. Mom had tried to make the most of it for us when my father died years ago; we knew the holidays were always the hardest for her. This year had been no different, but as much as I loved my family I started going a little stir crazy by the time three days had passed, but it was the morning that Alice was coming over to work with Rosalie, though I had a feeling that they'd be little work happening between the pair of them.

We'd spoken and texted a lot over the last few days, though whenever I rang Alice or she'd called me it ended up with Rosalie stealing the phone and them talking for hours. Alice told me that her parents had been really supportive of her starting her own business and about her brothers' generous present. I could tell she felt uncomfortable with accepting it. It seemed that I wasn't the only person that wanted to make it on their own. The biggest disappointment had been that I'd not had the pleasure of seeing her since Christmas Eve and it made me kind of cranky to say the least, especially when Rosalie had taken mom for lunch and met up with Alice and her mom, too.

Mom came home gushing about how lovely she was and spoke animatedly for hours about how Alice blushed every time my name was mentioned causing me to blush in return, if that wasn't an ego booster I didn't know what was. Mom was also taken by Alices' mom, Esme, they'd arranged to go to a show that night whilst the girls 'worked' on getting Rosalie ready for the premiere the following day.

I'm not sure how but I knew she was there before I'd even opened the door and saw hers. The current in the air changed, my back straightened, my lips curved up into a grin and my eyes softened, all before we'd even exchanged a glance.

"Hey Jas," She said quietly with a blush as I walked out of my room at the sound of her laughter.

"Morning, Alice," I replied with a smile.

I had to admit, I hated all the awkwardness that was surrounding us, could I hug her? Should I hug her? A kiss, would that be too forward? It was driving me mad, I liked her, and she liked me, so why were we pussyfooting around each other like this?

"So I know you said you wanted something different for the Premiere, I'm not sure how willing you are to an unknown designer." She said looking at Rosalie as she handed her a garment bag. "It's your size and I'm pretty sure it'll go great with the nude Choos' you have already."

"When you say unknown, how unknown are we talking here, Alice?" Rosalie enquired.

"Well I know her personally..."

"Let me take a look." Rosalie said turning on her heels and bouncing off like a dog chasing after a stick, towards her room before Alice could finish her sentence.

"So, Missy, how are you?" I said walking closer towards her, the current between us crying out for me to touch her. My pinkie finger reached out instinctively and curled around hers. She twitched her finger and gave me the cutest of smiles.

"I'm good, a little nervous, but good none the less. You?"

"Nervous?"

"The dress Rosalie is trying on... I've spent every waking hour, when I wasn't talking to you of course, making it. I just hope she likes it."

"You made her a dress? Christ, Alice. When she said you were styling her I didn't expect you to be making shit."

"She wasn't either, please don't tell her. I don't want her to think she has to wear it so it won't hurt my feelings."

"Secret's safe with me." I said tapping the side of my nose.

"Thanks." She replied scooting that little bit closer to me as she wrapped the rest of her fingers around my own, looking up at me to make sure it was alright I presumed.

_Ah, so touching isn't out of the question then._

"So I was thinking. Whilst Rosalie and Emmett are at this thing tomorrow, would you like to come over? I'll cook?"

"You cook?"

"Sometimes." I shrugged. Little did she know that I'd asked mom to help me if she said yes. Mom jumped straight at the chance, telling me that Alice was a keeper and that I'd be truly blessed to have someone like her in my life. Like I needed to be told that, I already knew that shit. I just needed to make sure that she realised that.

"Great. What time?"

"Well I'm guessing you'll be here anyway, so we'll eat when you're done."

She smiled sweetly nodded and I pulled her into my arms, letting my lips linger into her hair, the smell of berries and perfume assaulted my sense of smell and I took in a deep breath, memorizing the scent that was purely her. Rosalie squealed excitedly from her room and Alice wriggled out of my embrace to go see what the fuss was about. Before she entered the room she looked over her shoulder and bit her bottom lip. I gave her the thumbs up and she physically relaxed before walking into the room. Emmett chuckled behind me and slapped me on the back before pulling me towards the lounge, teasing me at how I'd become smitten without even knowing it. I bumped shoulders with him as he continued to tease me, but there was no way I was going to deny it. I _was_ smitten and the constant happy bubble in my stomach grew.

*****

Rosalie loved the dress that Alice had made her, truth be told I was amazed at how talented she was, it looked like the dress had come straight from a designer store, it was amazing. Seemed that my - if I could call her that - little Missy was one clever little cookie. Rosalie was bugging the shit out of Alice to tell her who'd made it but she just said that it was a small individual designer and it was a one off. It wasn't until Rose said that she'd need to know who had made it so when she got questioned on the red carpet that Alice squirmed and caved a little.

"So what am I meant to say when they ask me who I'm wearing, Alice?" Rosalie teased.

"Erm..."

"Alice, please just tell her... She's talked about it constantly since you left yesterday." Emmett grumbled.

"Fine, it's a small company just setting up called Serendipity."

"Thank you, that's all I need." Rosalie smirked.

"Here, I found this in a vintage store this morning; it'll look pretty in your hair." Alice answered pushing a diamond encrusted shaped butterfly into the side of the intricate pleat that they'd done an hour previously.

The intercom buzzed letting Rosalie know that their driver was there. Emmett shuffled around in his suit that Alice had chosen for him fidgeting with his tie, he clearly looked uncomfortable though it didn't go unnoticed that Rosalie sighed dreamily at the sight of him.

"Emmett, you're really not comfortable are you?" Alice giggled, "Here," She said untying the knot and removing it. "Unbutton just the button at the collar and the one underneath and you'll look smart still."

He did as he was told and I had to admit, she was right, he still looked smart, yet a whole lot more comfortable, he grinned and wrapped his arm around Alices' shoulder and gave her a quick squeeze. "Thank you! If I'd of suggested this, she's of said no."

Rosalie poked her tongue out, picked up her bag and stepped into the wrap I was holding open for her on Alices' instruction. They made their way out of the door and I sighed my contented breath at the thought that I had her all to myself for the evening.

"You're here for the evening or do you have plans later?"

"I'm here until you get bored of me and boot me out." She laughed.

_Good to know, Missy._

"So I just need to heat everything through. I can't take all the credit; mom helped me out, a lot."

"Your mom is so lovely. She's like the sweetest person in the world."

"She's pretty taken by you too." I answered as I pushed the dishes into the oven to warm them through.

"She is?" Alice asked as the familiar rose color tinted her cheeks.

"Yeah, she said I'd be blessed to have someone like you in my life." I chuckled.

She smiled and looked down at her feet then looked up at me through those long dark lashes of hers. She was clearly the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Gone was the brash girl I'd met the first night, confidence fuelled with alcohol, in return was the shy girl I'd met later and the girl I'd been increasingly getting attached too as the days passed. She was drawing me in nearer and nearer every passing moment and I couldn't get enough of her. I had to ask her the one question that was burning on my lips. My throat and mouth went dry and my palms started to sweat. Why I was so nervous I'd never know, we'd been talking on a daily basis. My tongue felt like it was double the size it should be and felt like it filled my entire mouth as I tried to get the words from my lips.

"Jas?" She questioned.

"Yeah?"

"You look miles away, is everything alright?"

"Everything is just fine. Wine?"

I opened the refrigerator door and pulled out the bottle that sat waiting for us in the door. She passed me two glasses and I filled them, handing one back once I was done.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" She exclaimed. "I got you a present!"

She turned on her heels and made her way to the front door, she's brought a bunch of bags with her when she'd come over, I guessed it was just all the things she needed to give to Rosalie. She came skipping back in with a long oblong shaped present wrapped in gold paper, red ribbons curled and bowed in the top right hand corner.

"It's a late Christmas come thank you gift for Christmas Eve. I hope you'll get it when you see it." She said quietly.

I pulled at the ribbons and torn away at the paper, feeling her eyes burning into me with each move. I couldn't tell if it was excitement or nervousness that she was expelling towards me but either way I was blown away that she's gotten me something. As the last of the tape released the present from its wrapping I turned over the black backed board to see a print of Central Park, the bench we'd proudly claimed as ours, being the main vantage-point covered in the thick white blanket of snow.

"That's our bench." I state simply.

She nodded but didn't say a word. There's something about the way I say ours that makes the happy bubble in my stomach pop and a burst of happiness hits me like I've never felt before. I closed the gap between us, knowing that it's now or never, I want a lot of things to be ours, including my future. I take her lips against my own, my hands finding her cheeks and cradling them into my palms.

"Alice, that is so thoughtful. Thank you. I love it. I'm sorry I don't have a present to give you in return." I said once I've finished showing her my thanks through kisses. She looked up at me as she opened her bright eyes.

"I didn't expect you to. I saw the print and I had to buy it. I've got one too. It's hanging on the wall next to my bed. I'm glad you like it."

"I don't just like it, I love it." I reply running my thumb pad across her cheek. "I do have those photos for you if you'd like them."

She nodded in reply and I promised I'd get them for her after we eaten. We ate quietly, not needing to fill the air with unnecessary chatter, just the occasional appreciative noise as we savoured the flavours. Mom had helped create the perfect meal and I'd have to go out of my way to say thank you. We cleared dishes and I pulled the pint of ice cream from the freezer and got two spoons as I made my way to the den. Flicking through the cable channels, Alice found some chick flick that made her eyes lit up. I didn't even try to say no. I just wanted her to be happy, we'd had a great evening and I didn't want it to end. I could cope with ninety minutes of sugar coated mush if it kept the smile on her face and the sparkle in her eyes. She got comfortable, which meant she basically moulded herself into my side and rested her head against the side of my chest. It was the best feeling; she just kind of fitted, like she'd been made to curl into me.

It turned out we only needed one spoon in the end. She took charge of the carton, resting it on my lap and digging into it, using the spoon like a shovel. She teased it across my lips leaving a trail of cold vanilla cream, I bent down pushing my mouth against hers, licking them free of the faint trace of dessert I'd left behind. She moaned and it caused my body to react. I knew in that moment what I wanted most; no longer would I wait, regardless of how the thought of rejection made me feel.

"Alice, be mine?"

* * *

**As usual a massive thank you to all of you that read, added an alert and reviewed, you guys rock my world and I'm just about to reply to all of the wonderful words you sent you!**

**So, next chapter? Lemons anyone? Or do I do a Stephenie and be a cockblocker? Let me know what YOU want... some sweet sugary goodness..? Best suggestion/s will be used as a prompt and I'll add my thanks in my AN's too.**

**Picture of the print of the bench is about to be added to my profile.. check it out if you like visuals.**

**Much love **

**PT xxx**


	10. Champagne makes lemonade

**Happy Easter y'all... hope you're having a blast. **

**Huge thanks to my beta xMissCullenx who gave me her time, her mind and her patience with this chapter. Lemons are meant to make lemonade... to me they were just bitter, sour and awkward.. well until she told me to put myself in the situation... and well, you'll see *giggles***

**Hugs, love and kudos to FiveFootZeroO who gave me the prompt for the lemon... I hope it's how you pictured it, Sweet... **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, Stephenie Meyer does, I, however, don't cockblock half as much *punches air***

* * *

**APOV**

"Alice, be mine?"

_Say what now? _

"Alice…?"

"Did you… just say… what I thought you said?"

"It depends what you thought I said, I guess," he laughed, though the chuckle was a nervous one.

"If the question was will I be yours the answer would be this…" I said straddling his lap and attacking his lips with my own. He pushed me back a little, only to put the ice cream carton on the floor, then pulled me back towards him, his lips finding mine like a thirsty man to a lake in the middle of the desert.

"I'm taking that as a yes?" He replied once our frenzied kisses died down to simple butterfly kisses against collarbones, cheeks and noses.

"Umm hmm."

"So that means I can do this when I want to?" He said running his nose up the column of my neck and stopping just below my ear, pulling the lobe in between his teeth tugging slightly at the skin.

I groaned, like the kind you see in a movie and laugh your ass off at it because it never happens in real life like that. Well I take it all back, because that really does happen. You just need the guy that sets your body on fire to make it a reality. He continued to nibble on my earlobe as I wriggled in his lap; he was driving me fucking insane with the kisses, teasing and his general all round hotness. Boy needed to realise what he was doing to me or I wasn't going to play fair. A girl can be a tease as much as a guy can, right?

"Or this?"

As his hands found the underside of my ass and started to knead the firm flesh, I was near losing all the control I had, he needed to stop or let go completely, none of this in between 'I'm not sure if you want to take this further,' shit.

"Baby…" I moaned.

"Yes, Darlin'," He drawled.

"You're driving me crazy here." I said, writhing against his body, his accent had completely thrown me over the edge and I wanted more.

I could feel the reaction I was having on him as his pants strained against the ever growing bulge. Just to get my own back I started to move against him, eliciting a moan of his own. He hitched my body up closer to his torso and my hands found the hem of his shirt. My fingers lazily roamed over the skin of his stomach, my nails pressing into his abs. He took a deep breath between his teeth as his hands made their way up the back of my shirt.

_Bingo. Come to mama._

"You two best be decent." A voice yelled from the lobby.

"Fucking cockblocker." Jas mumbled under his breath as he pulled back straightening his shirt and ran his hand through his hair.

"Alice!" Rosalie said excitedly, raising an eyebrow as I desperately tried to straighten my own clothes out. "Everyone loved the dress. So many people were asking about this new label, your friend is going to be getting so much work! Make sure I get first refusal, won't you?"

"Erm, yeah, of course." I answered as I felt the color drain from my face.

"Alice? Are you ok? You look a little pale."

"Fine, I'm fine, would you mind if I go get a glass of water?"

The air had become far too thick and my throat felt like it was closing up around me, I needed to collect myself. Did she really say that everyone liked the dress? The one I'd made? This was becoming too surreal.

"Come on, let's get you some water." Jas said leading me to the kitchen.

I took a death grip to the work surface and glugged down the glass of water he'd precariously put into my hand.

"Isn't this what you wanted, Sugar. This could be the one thing it takes to make your business a big thing."

"But she thinks it's someone else. She doesn't know it's me. What if she changes her mind or thinks I've been lying to her. She'll think I'm unprofessional. Jas, what am I going to do?"

"What are you going to do about what? Alice, are you ok?" Rosalie asked quietly as she walked into the kitchen. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no, Rosalie, not at all. It's me that's screwed up. I'm sorry for not telling you the truth. The dress, it was me…"

"It was you?"

"She made it for you." Jas finished the sentence. "She didn't tell you before because she didn't want you to feel that you had to wear it." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into him.

"You made it? Alice! Why didn't you tell me? It's amazing and would have been screaming from the rooftops that it was you, if I'd known! Why hide behind a company name?"

"Because I made it on the off chance, I didn't expect you to like it let alone actually wear it."

"Alice, honey, we need to work on your confidence." She said pulling me free from Jas' embrace and into her own. "You're so talented. This is what you were born to do. Let me help you if I can."

The doorbell rang breaking the conversation as Rosalie turned to answer the door. Jas ran his hand up my back and told me that I didn't have to do anything I didn't want to. He, like me, wanted to make something of himself, we didn't want to have to rely on others, but she didn't know that.

"Bella, this is the girl I've been telling you about, my stylist and friend, though turns out Jas'…" She said looking at us for a definition.

"Girlfriend." He replied with a smirk.

She continued with a smile, "Jas' girlfriend is the one that made the dress too. She's just starting a company up. Alice, meet…"

"Bella Swan…" I finished.

_Holy fucking shit. _

_Bella Swan, as in Oscar nominated Bella Swan, in front of me._

"Pleasure to meet you." She said holding out her hand. "I've heard a lot about you. Rosalie says I need to get you on board. Do you have a card?"

"Sorry," I said shaking myself out of the celebrity induced haze, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Alice Cullen." I replied shaking her tiny hand in my own. "And that would be amazing. I sure do, in my purse, I'll be sure to leave one for you."

_She wants me to work with her. Oh hey fashion gods in the sky; I love you right now._

"Cullen?" She answered; the smile got bigger making her eyes light up. "I know an Edward Cullen. He's doing some legal work for me at the minute."

"At Volturi, Cullen and Co.? Ah, that would be my brother." I giggled, realising that this was probably the girl he was fawning over. Talk about aiming big, bro, never one to make things easy for yourself.

"Well, send him my regards won't you?" She said with a blush.

I nodded trying to keep the giggles inside.

*****

Jas, being the perfect gentleman walked me home, right up to the door, leaving a lingering kiss on my lips as I tried to unlock the door. The laughter coming from the den told me that mom and dad were here and I was a little sad that I'd not had the chance to spend time with them, too. Promising me he'd text once he got home I closed the door behind me and made my way to see my family.

We sat down in the den with a glass of wine as mom went into great detail about how she'd spent time with Mrs Hale, and dad told me about how he and Edward had gone to see hockey game. Why did they always do that when I wasn't around? I loved hockey, yet it was always something they did together when dad was in town. Ed promised to take me later in the week if I wanted to go, which I agreed to, he even teased saying that he'd get an extra ticket for Jas. Of course that led me to tease back.

"Well if you're dishing out extra tickets, you may want to get two extras..."

"And that would be because?"

"One for Jas and one for my new client, she says to send you her regards, too, by the way..."

"Alice? You're talking in riddles."

"You're doing some work for my new client. She said to send you her regards..." I said walking out of the door, stopping to look back over my shoulder to catch his reaction when I mentioned her name, "Bella Swan."

His jaw dropped and his cheeks grew red. Seems I was right, this _was _the girl he was fawning over. Little did he know that she'd blushed at his name too, maybe I could play matchmaker or something. Oh who was I kidding? I was just grateful that I'd managed to get some more work, anything past that would be a bonus. His feet quickly followed me to the kitchen where I got the third degree about what she'd said, where he did his usual examination of every word, facial expression and breath; that I'd had to describe in minute detail.

_Boy's a freak._

Once he was satisfied that I'd told him every detail, he smiled, tugged on his hair a little and gave me a hug, saying he was calling it a night. He had a spring in his step as he left the room and I was over the freaking moon that I'd managed to be the one to help put the smile back on his face.

Mom and dad called it a night soon after, saying they'd like to spend the next day with me, even saying I was to invite Jas for lunch so they could meet the guy that had stars in my eyes before they headed home. I didn't accept or decline, I'd have to ask and I didn't want to presume Jas' just be happy to come. They understood, of course, making the whole idea a little less daunting. After all, what guy wants to meet the parents of his new girlfriend? Especially as hadn't been together long and it was too soon, I knew that, but with my parents not living close I had to ask regardless. Pulling my cell from my pocket I thought I'd send him a quick message to ask if he'd come for lunch. As promised a message from him was waiting for me.

_**I'm home, Darlin'. Miss you already. Tomorrow? J x**_

Deciding that this wasn't the kind of conversation to have by text I hit the call button, within three rings he answered, sounding a little distant, his voice thick with sleep. Crap. I should have checked how long ago he'd sent the text, why it hadn't occurred to me when I pressed call I'll never know.

"Darlin'?"

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Hmm. What's up?" He said; there was shuffling in the background indicating he was sitting up.

"My parents leave tomorrow, and wanted to know if you'd have lunch with us before they leave?" I said nervously, chewing on my lip whilst I waited for his answer.

"Sure. No problem." He yawned. "Just let me know what time."

"That's it? I don't have to beg or anything?"

He chuckled and it was music to my ears. He was so relaxed about everything; he made it all so easy. I adored him a little bit more in that moment.

"No begging, just know you owe me. I'm gonna head back to sleep Darlin'. I'll call you when I wake up."

"Ok, Baby, thank you. Sweet dreams."

"G'night." He said ending the call.

I headed to bed with a smile on my face and a flutter in my heart.

Could things really get any better?

*****

**JPOV**

I woke to the sound of squealing, like a full on screeching noise. To be perfectly honest I thought Rosalie had brought home a bunch of piglets and let them loose in the house, turns out that the squealing was to do with Rosalie, though there were no wild animals involved, unless you call my sister and girlfriend animals, then, well, I'll just have to kick your ass.

No, the delightful morning call was my girls screaming with excitement. I looked at the alarm clock to see it was just gone nine. I'd had approximately eight hours sleep, and this son of a bitch was still tired. Pulling on a pair of cotton sleep pants, I ran my fingers through my messy hair and rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands.

I was greeted in the kitchen by my girlfriend bouncing off the walls like a rubber band ball being catapulted at full speed. She was talking a million miles an hour with Rosalie, waving around some paper as Rosalie grabbed her forearms and jumped up and down and around in circles with her.

_High School Musical much?_

Alice stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me standing there, dressed in just my sleep pants. Her eyes drank in the sight me as they raked over my body, and being the smug motherfucker I am, I smirked. She liked what she saw and that made me feel like Adonis. The lazy smirk turned into a fake yawn and a stretch, making sure I flexed the muscles as subtly as I could. Her eyes stopped at the 'V' leading down into my pants. It was her time to smirk.

"Morning Darlin'. What's with the excessive excitement?"

"The dress. Look, it was on the internet. On all of the celebrity sites, there's my dress."

"And they're all asking who this new designer is that I was wearing."

I took the papers from her hand and scanned the words, indeed it was true. These pages were going crazy about my girl's creation. Asking questions from who was the designer, to how much does each dress cost; to how do they get their hands on a copy of it. Rosalies' office phone was already ringing and Emmett walked out, much like I had to see the girls jumping around like they were five years old as they started up again.

"Why is the phone ringing and why are they acting like kids?" He asked me as he reached into the fridge for the carton of juice.

"Alices' dress caused a bit of a stir apparently." I shrugged, though inside I was over the freaking moon that she was going to get the recognition she deserved.

"You need to get your company name registered, Ali."

"Already done, my brother did it for me when I started my business." She blushed. "He said I'd probably have forgotten about important things like that."

"And would you have?"

"Yep, pretty much." She giggled. "I was more interested in designing the company logo."

I raised my eyebrow in question, realising I'd not actually seen a logo, a business card or anything to do with her business other than the dress she'd given Rosalie. She opened her purse and handed me the small black card. A bright purple butterfly was embossed just left of the centre with a glittered rainbow trail behind the wings and the word Serendipity spelt out in beautiful script. When I questioned if she'd drawn it she lowered her eyes and nodded. She was seriously cute when she was nervous about something.

"Right, it's time." Rosalie started.

"For?" I said tilting my head to the side.

"To get the name out there." She continued picking up the phone in the kitchen. "Hi, Jane, it's Rosalie McCarty.... Yeah I'm good... Yes, it's about the dress."

Her eyes lit up and Alice looked at me, worry written all over her face. I mouthed that Jane was Rosalies' publicist and she tensed up, only relaxing when I pulled her into my arms.

"If anyone calls about it will you tell them that the designer is Alice Cullen, that's C, U, double L, E, N.... You would... Really? That sounds amazing. Well I suggest you fax your offer over to Volturi, Cullen and Co for the attention of Edward Cullen, I'm sure she'd want a lawyer to read over your terms and conditions... Thanks Jane, you're a star. Ciao."

Alice stood there, looking a little out of her depth, waiting for Rosalie to explain the conversation to her.

"So, Jane was wondering if you wanted a publicist. You heard the rest of the conversation." She said quietly. "I hope you didn't mind me doing that Alice, but you're soooo talented, I can't let this go to waste. Plus with Bella wearing your dresses, too, you're gonna be all over the show. Talking of which, she has a thing for your brother." She finished with a giggle, which caused Alice to snigger too.

"Well my brother has a thing for your friend."

Rosalies' eyes lit up as did Alices'. The cogs ticking in their brains at the same time; and to say it was a little scary would be an understatement.

"Whoa there, girls. No getting involved."

"Shut up, Jas." They both called at the same time, causing them to laugh that little bit more.

"Man, coming for a run? All this hyperactive shit is doing my head in. It's far too early." Emmett asked as he just stared at the girls his expression saying exactly what was running through my mind.

I nodded in reply and headed for my bedroom to change into my running sweats. As I was tying my laces on my sneakers Alice danced through the door, a smile on her face and a skip in her step. I checked she didn't mind me going for a run, and that she'd be okay with me being gone for an hour or so. She kissed my cheek telling me to enjoy myself, that she'd be sketching, Rosalie said she could hang out here, it wasn't as if she needed to ask, mind, but I was so glad that my sister was as taken with her as I was. Kissing her forehead, I took the bottle of water she handed me I made my way out of the room and she reminded me we were meeting with her parents at one. I followed Emmett, knowing that I'd be aching like a bitch when I got back.

*****

"Ali, I'm back, Darlin'" I called as I stepped in the door, it was almost too fucking easy to shout 'hey honey, I'm home' but I resisted, after all, last thing I wanted to do was scare the girl.

"She's in my closet. She's trying on some stuff that never fit me, seemed a waste to not let her have them."

"Thanks, oh and Rosalie, thanks for being so awesome to her."

"Jas, she brought you back, she made the spark come alive again, plus I love her, she's like the little sister I never had. And if you screw it up and I may keep her instead of you" She laughed.

"Good to know." I replied sarcastically as I walked towards her room.

I opened the door without thinking and walked straight to the closet, I poked my head around the door as I called her name, only to be greeted by a sight I can only describe as all my wet dreams coming true in one go. There stood in front of me was my half naked girlfriend, wearing just matching black lace French panties, a matching strapless bra and a pair of oh so sexy heels. On hearing her name she looked over her shoulder and winked at me. Like, actually fucking winked.

_Well hello, Missy._

Back was the confident Alice I'd meet that first night. Noticing the two empty champagne glasses on the dresser next to her it was clear they'd had a brunch that probably involved cocktails and very little food.

"Like what you see?" She purred.

"Yes, Ma'am." I answered with a gulp as she swayed her hips on her walk over to me. My sweats tightened around my crotch and if she wasn't careful with how close she came to me I'd be poking her with it.

Why did I have to think about poking, 'cause now that's exactly what I wanted to be doing, well more lifting her up against the wall, legs wrapped around my waist as I made her cry my name out in pleasure, her hands in my hair, tugging until the sting pushed me over the edge, as I nibbled on her collarbone.

_And there goes all the blood from my brain to my pants. _

"Well, it's yours; you just have to take it." She breathed into my ear as her hands found the waistband of my pants, pushing them down in one swoop.

"Ali, I'm sweaty from my run, and we're in Rosalies' closet." I warned.

"Jas, I don't fucking care. I want you. No, actually, I need you."

Reaching down to my pants I pulled them back up as quickly as she's pushed them down, watching her pout thinking I was saying no to her. Little did she know what I had in store. Leaning forward I put my shoulder against her torso and threw her over my shoulder, glad that her shoes were strapped to her feet, because clearly those bad boys were the only thing staying put for at least the next thirty minutes.

Her giggles filtered through the silent air of the apartment, causing Emmett to poke his head out of the kitchen as I jogged from one room to the other. He muttered something about me being a lucky motherfucker and to keep the noise down before laughing. If I didn't have Alice in my arms I would have saluted him, I grinned a little more as Alice did it for me.

_That's my girl._

As I took us through the door, she slammed it behind us, wriggling against my shoulder, asking in between laughter for me to put her down. As I placed her on the bed she'd already found the hem of my shirt, tugged it up and over my head before I could even step backwards, causing me to fall forward onto her. Of course that didn't stop her as she went straight for my hair, her fingers running straight up into the nape of my neck, tugging at the soft curls that had formed in my damp hair from the sweat that had formed during my run.

"Darlin', let me take a quick shower, I can't be all that appealing right now." I managed through desperate kisses.

"I. Don't. Care." She replied through passionate kisses. "You look hot and quite frankly you're too gorgeous for it to matter."

_Don't need to tell me twice._

That was all it took for me to give in to the fact that she wanted me and she wasn't taking no for an answer. It's not that I wanted her to, but for our first time, I kind of expected it to be soft and delicate, but no, she was full of surprises and I was loving every minute of it.

My hand found the clasp on the front of her bra as my lips found her collarbone. Unhooking it with one hand, letting her pert breasts fall freely from the material, I sat back on my heels to take in the beauty that was my girlfriends' semi naked form. Her pale skin against the black lace of her panties was exquisite. I wanted to lick the valley between her breasts and that's exactly what I was going to do. Pushing her to lie down, I ran my hand down from her throat all the way down to her belly button, her body rising up to my touch causing her to arch her back into me. It was hot to see and it made me feel like I was king of the world. My tongue replaced where my fingertips had just been earning a groan from her, just like the previous day and I grew harder just hearing that guttural moan.

"Baby, please..." She whimpered.

I pulling down the thin material of her panties to the one part of her I'd yet to see. Laying in all her naked glory, those heels still on her feet she'd never looked more appealing. The want I had for her right then was almost unbearable, I'm not sure how I'd not passed out from lack of blood to my head, it was all in my nether regions and I was painfully aware that I was aching to be buried between her legs.

"Well hello there, Cowboy...." She smirked as she took in my naked body. "Someone's pleased to see me."

"Damn, Skippy, I am. Come here." I said pulling her up into my arms, kissing the bare skin across her shoulders. We rolled so she was now straddling my lap, my hand reaching straight between her thighs, feeling her wetness against my fingertips. She was wetter than I ever knew was possible and I brought my fingers to my lips, tasting her against my tongue.

_Absolutely fucking divine._

My fingers went back down and stroked at her swollen bud, it throbbing under my touch and the wetness pooling against my thighs. Running my fingers downwards I stopped at the tight entrance and looked at her, asking for permission, seems her form of permission wasn't in the form of words, no, it was her pushing herself down onto them. Sexy as hell and incredibly hot, but I wanted more, I needed more. Foreplay was taking entirely too long in my opinion, usually I'm all about the fulfilling a girl's need but with her it was like I didn't have control and I needed to be buried inside her. Promising myself that I'd take my time with her next time I held onto her as I lent to the bedside table, opening the top drawer and pulling out the silver foil square packet.

"Jas, what were you thinking about when you saw me in the closet?" She breathed into my ear as I ripped the packet open.

"Honestly?" I answered, sheathing myself in the latex protection, "Your legs being wrapped around my waist as I screw you up against the wall."

"Do it."

_Huh?_

"I want to fulfil that image in your head. Do it, Jas." She purred.

I was up and off the bed like there was a fucking fire in the room and we needed to get out of there as quick as possible. She was up in my arms, legs wrapped around my waist attacking me with kisses before I could even say her name. We found the wall instantly, her lowering herself onto me in heartbeat, locking her ankles together under my ass cheeks.

"Yes, just there baby," she panted out as we moved in time with each other, my hands against her back, holding her as close to me as physically possible.

"Ugh, Alice... this..." I breathed out, "This is where I want to be forever."

She giggled in between moans and found my earlobe with her teeth, her hands once again knotting in my hair. "This is where I want you forever, in between my legs and in my heart." She whispered.

The sentiment didn't go unnoticed, I knew she was trying to let me know it wasn't just about the screwing, we had more than that and I wanted her to know that I was thinking the same.

"In my heart, my thoughts, in my dreams and in my future. It's all you, Darlin'"

The manic thrusts calmed a little after our few words exchanged and I turned us around, laying her down on the bed, knowing that the best sex ever needed to end gently.

Nuzzling her neck I took my time to bring her to her peak and over the edge, my name falling from her lips as I too reached my climax.

_Most intense sex ever._

Rolling onto my side, I pulled her into me, tucking her body into mine, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as her toes ran lightly up and down my calves.

"Darlin', I've really gotta shower, we're meant to be meeting your parents in an hour."

"But... I don't want you to go just yet, I like feeling you close to me."

"That's easily solved." I said scooping her up in my arms and carrying her to the shower.

Remind me to thank Rosalie later for making the shower big enough for two...

*****

**Thanks for reading y'all... wanna help a girl reach 100 reviews? You know what to do... It'll make me a happy pixie if you do.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, favourited and added me to their alerts.**

**Oh and i'm thinking of signing up to Fandom Gives Back... check out the link i'll put on my profile... though I'm a little scared I'll be back to being the kid, sat on the bleachers at school, last to be picked for gym... We'll see huh?**

**Much love til next week...**

**Pixie-Tinks xxx**


	11. Flashbulbs and stars

Hey y'all...

Thank you to my beta... xMissCullenx who turned this around in record time... she makes this all pretty for me... and trust me... she had her work cut of for her this week... I puffy heart you, Sugar!

HUGE thank you to everyone that took this over 100 reviews last chappy... you guys rock my socks... you all get big puffy heart and hugs too...

Hugs to my girls on Twitter... you make my days pass with the sweetest of tweets... if you're on there come find me and say hi! (pixie_tinks)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters... yada yada yada....

* * *

**APOV**

Scooping me up into his arms, the crisp white linen wrapped around my naked form, he kissed me tenderly and sat me on the side of the claw foot bath, opening the glass shower door and turned on the spray, the steam filling my senses.

"Join me?" He asked quietly as he pushed the sheet down and pulled me carefully to my feet, placing kisses across my shoulder.

I didn't need to be asked again; I wanted to be near to him, and I'd be willing to do pretty much anything he asked of me right now. We stepped into the huge shower and he held me close to him as the water rolled down our bodies; the warmth of the water did nothing to stop the goose bumps that covered my skin as he ran his fingers across me delicately.

Dribbling liquid soap onto a washcloth he ran it over my body with the softest caresses down the lengths of my arms, then legs, him crouching in front of me to lift my legs at the knee to wash the bottoms of my feet, before running the cloth up my calf, to my thigh then across my pelvis, squeezing it so the water dripped down and in between my legs, dragging it up over my stomach and across my breasts. The whole time I tried desperately to keep upright, my legs feeling like jello underneath my weight.

My mind was running wild with the things I wanted to do to him, things I had done with him, things I hoped for and things I wished for. His lips next to my ear as his hand cupped my breasts from behind, were what brought me back to earth with a crash.

"You know you said that you wanted to fulfil my fantasy. Was it just the one you wanted to fulfil, Darlin'?" The breathiness of his voice and the way his fingertips rolled across my nipples was sheer torture, but in the best way possible.

"All of them, Jas. Why what's the next one?" I replied over my shoulder, pouting as I said it.

"You need to quit with the looking over your shoulder and pouting, Missy. It's too fucking hot, and the next fantasy... well that would, you, me, here, under the spray...."

"Ahhhh..." Was all I could say as a reply as his fingers found my centre that was yearning to be touched.

_Two fantasies... Less than an hour.... Hell yeah... Go me... _

*****

"I wondered when the pair of you were gonna surface. I was about to come give your door a knock; I didn't want you to be late to meeting Ali's parents, especially the first time." Rosalie said with a smile and a laugh. "And next time, I ask that you don't drag your girlfriend through my home when she's only in her underwear."

I cringed into Jas' arm, hiding my head into his body as the blush took over my face. I could feel myself glowing with embarrassment. Seriously, your boss should never see you in your underwear right? That was all kinds of wrong. I knew she was just teasing Jasper, but I felt a little awkward and unprofessional if I was being honest.

"And next time I ask that you don't feed my girlfriend champagne on an empty stomach." He replied.

"Nice come back, Dude!" Emmett called. "Ow, Rosie that was completely uncalled for!"

I looked up to see Emmett rubbing at his arm and pouting. Can you imagine an American football star pouting? See I never thought I'd witness it, but that shit was hilarious. I let out a huge laugh, unable to contain it, all three heads spinning in my direction.

"Oh, we think it's funny do we?" Emmett smirked at me. "As funny as us hearing you..."

"Em, don't go there. That's my brother." Rosalie carried on, putting her fingers in her ears and singing la la la at the top of her voice as she quickly walked away.

"Come on Darlin', let's get outta here. Rosalie, Emmett, it's been a pleasure as always." Jas said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, though the beautiful smile I loved so much planted firmly on his face.

*****

"Alice, quit fidgeting. Aren't I meant to be the nervous one?" He said stroking my arm.

"Jas, you're the first boyfriend I've introduced to my parents, forgive me if I'm a little tense, okay?"

It was true, I'd never introduced a boyfriend to my parents, truth be known, I'd never had a boyfriend worthy of introducing to them, I'd kissed the frogs, but none had made it to the prince, until now, and I was nervous. In fact, nervous was an understatement, I was shitting a brick, but that was purely down to the fact that I wanted them to like him, because their opinion was important to me. Would it stop me seeing him if they didn't like him? I doubt it, though I didn't want to have to go through the thought of having to find out the hard way.

Plus come on, I'd just had sex – twice – and it was written all over my face. It was clear as the break of day. I had that post orgasmic grin on my face, the flush to my cheeks and the tell tale sign I'd got laid as well as a spring in my usual already overly happy step.

"Never?"

"Never." I confirmed shaking my head. "Nobody was worth introducing." I added, my blush deepening.

At that moment my parents made their entrance through the doors of the restaurant, Dad looked calm enough but Mom waving like some insane person in our direction and I wanted to die of embarrassment. Jasper stood up from his place at our table, pulling out my chair and helping me to my feet.

"Mr and Mrs Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said wrapping his hand around my father's to shake it firmly. "I've heard so much about you."

"Come here." My mom said over excitedly, pulling him in her arms. "It's nice to finally meet you. Your mother and sister are delightful; I can only presume you're the same."

_Back the fuck up Mom. _

"Alice." Dad said kissing my cheek whilst the whole disgusting over excitement from my mother continued next to me. "Shall we?" He continued gesturing for us to take our seats again as he placed a reserved hand on Mom's shoulder.

"Thank you." I mouthed to him, he smiled and the creases around his eyes appeared, the distinguishing lines that made my dad's smile his and his alone.

Jasper helped me into my seat again, pushing it in as I sat, kissing the top of my head before taking his own seat. Dad raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, clearly impressed with the way Jasper was behaving in front of them. Mom sighed and looked at Dad as he did the same gentlemanly gesture in return. This was the kinda shit my dad did for my mom, I hadn't told Jas though, he just did it, and it was winning points with my dad, I was impressed, but I wondered if he was used to meeting parents and had a routine. Uninterested in any more thoughts of his ex's I picked up the menu and browsed.

"What's good, Daddy?" I asked knowing dad and mom always came here when they'd visited before.

"Pretty much everything. Order what you want, Sunshine."

"Sunshine?" Jas mouthed to me from behind his menu.

"Don't" I mouthed back with a smirk. I knew that was coming to bite me on the ass later.

"So, Jasper?" My father started once we'd ordered our meal. "Alice tells me you're a sound technician and a musician?"

"Yes, Sir. That's true. I've just finished producing a song for this new band; apparently they're going to be big." He said sipping the iced water the waiter had just left for us on the table. "I also play at a local bar most Tuesday nights."

My mouth dropped open, why hadn't he told me that? My baby was producing songs for a band and I was so proud I wanted to jump up on the table and dance and scream.

"Well, that's just wonderful." Mom said in her sing-song tone. She was overly giddy and it was annoying me. This is why I'd never introduced anyone before.

"Alice tells me that you're chief of medicine at a hospital Mr Cullen and that you have an interior design company Mrs Cullen?" He said addressing my parents.

"That's right, but please, call me Carlisle, no need for formalities. I've been there since I started my residency and made my way up." My dad butted in, he loved talking about his job, and it really did give him a sense of fulfilment, you could see the happiness shine out of him even when he was just thinking about his work.

"I'd like to say that my artist flair rubbed off on, Alice. Though I more have an eye for colour whereas my beautiful daughter has all the design genes anyone could wish for. Have you seen her sketches, she's very talented." Mom beamed as I choked on my water. Did she really just make me sound like she was trying to sell me to my own boyfriend?

"So, I'm handing my notice to terminate my contract at Manhattan on Monday." I said as casually as I could, trying desperately to keep my voice from quivering and change the conversation away from my moms' verbal bullshit.

"Have you thought that through, Sunshine? I mean, what happens if this doesn't work out, do you have a back up plan?" Dad asked as he moved his arms to allow his meal to be placed in front of him.

See, I knew he'd say this, and I was kind of grateful that I'd had the same discussion with Ed. But this time I knew what I needed to say this time.

"Daddy, you always told me that I should live for my dreams, to regret something I did, not what I didn't. This could be my big break, and I want to do it, not only because it's what I've always wanted to do, but because I believe it's the right decision."

"Very well. I didn't pay for you to go to university so you wouldn't use your degree. I'm very proud of you, Alice. You have our support and anything else you need." He laughed, placing his hand over mind as it rested on the thick brown linen table cloth. "I hear from your brother that a PR company sent across some details this morning. He told me to tell you that he'd look over it and bring it home with him this evening."

"She did that quick," I said looking at Jas, "She's Rosalie and Emmett's publicist. She called their apartment this morning when the buzz hit the media."

"And they take care of all your family's affairs, Jasper?"

"Yes, Sir, they do. Jane has been not only an employee to my sister and her husband for a very long time but a friend. My sister trusts her with her life."

"Good to know." My father nodded eating the mouthful of chicken he'd speared with his fork.

"So tell me more about yourself, Jas?" My mother questioned. "Your mother says you're hoping to play professionally in the not so distant future?"

"Mom, give him a break." I whined. I'm pretty sure when Jas agreed to come for lunch he wasn't expecting the Spanish inquisition.

"Alice, it's fine," He said placing his hand on top of mine under the table. "I'm twenty four; I've been here in New York for just under a year, as you probably know from my mother I'm originally from the South, Midland, Texas to be precise. I moved here hoping to find myself a recording deal, as of yet I've been unsuccessful, but that's not to say I'm not continually trying. I'm in the process of finding a new apartment, too, so I'm temporarily staying with my sister. And, I'd like to take a moment to say one thing though if you wouldn't mind?" He waited for my parents to nod before be continued. "I care for your daughter very much. I know it's early in our relationship, but I'd like to make it clear she is very important to me and I'd like to assure you I'll do my best to make her happy."

I froze in my spot, he'd not spoken words quite like that to me, and it landed me with a lump in my throat. He was perfect, beyond perfect. Mom looked at me all misty eyed and Dad smiled, like he knew something that I didn't. In all fairness I didn't care what they were thinking, doing or saying. It was all about Jasper. He was amazing and I squeezed his hand as well as I could. He pulled our entwined hands up from under the table and kissed my open palm. It was the single most beautiful experience of my life, that and it also made me a little giddy.

We seemed to find ourselves in our own little bubble, just looking into each other's eyes and forgetting about the surroundings. We didn't touch, move or even talk, just sat admiring. It was my father clearing his throat that broke the moment and caused me to pout.

"I asked if you'd like dessert, Alice?"

"Oh, erm, sure, can I see the menu please?"

We decided to share a piece of chocolate cake. Well I chose it; Jas let me eat what I wanted before pushing it in his direction. He laughed softly, shaking his head before forking at what was left. Once we'd finished up, Dad asked for the check. Jas pulled the burgundy leather bound receipt holder towards him, but dad refused to let him pay. Jas told him that he'd be paying next time we had lunch together, which was kind of sweet considering this place was ridiculous expensive, but it was the fact that he wanted there to be a next time that had me smiling like a kid in a candy store.

Mom and Dad said they needed to leave soon after the bill was paid, thanking Jasper for coming and telling me that they'd see me later before they left. He shook Jas' hand as Jas thanked him back for the meal and for taking the time out to meet with us. It was lovely seeing two of the most important guys in my life getting on so well. It made me all warm and fuzzy inside.

Mom went all over the top and started all but indecently assaulting him with hugs and kisses to his cheeks. I swear if she'd grabbed his ass I'd have been having a throw down with her outside the restaurant. She whispered into my hair once I'd told her that he got the points that she was happy to have met him and that he was a keeper. Like I needed to be told that shit. She kissed my cheek, squeezed my hand and told me she'd see me later as they climbed into the taxi Dad had managed to stop.

"I need a smoke." He said with a chuckle. "I'd never been more nervous in my life than in that last hour and a half."

He sure had a funny way of showing it.

*****

**JPOV**

Lunch had gone well in my opinion. I'd done all the things that Dad used to do for my mom. He'd have been proud and that's what had gotten me through the meal; knowing that he was looking down on me with a proud look on his face. We'd strolled back up to Alice's' apartment, hand in hand. I was due back to work in a couple of days, and I knew that things were going to be crazy busy for Alice once she'd handed in her contract termination letter. I didn't want to dwell on the fact that I'd be going from seeing her whenever I wanted to fitting her in around my busy yet fulfilling work life, yet I needed to make sure she knew I was going to be around if and when she needed me.

"Ali?"

"Hmm?" She hummed, swinging our hands between us.

"We're back to work on Monday right? I know that you're going to be super busy with everything going on, but I thought it best to let you know that I work some pretty crazy hours at the studio. Sometimes I don't get back until ten at night depending on what I've been given to do during the day."

"Jas, it's fine. I totally understand, we're both going to be crazy busy. The last girl to give her notice in was asked to leave straight away. I'm kind of hoping she does that to me, just so I can get on with things straight away, though, I'm kinda scared."

"Scared?" I said stopping her in her track and turning her to look at me.

"Yeah, just in case it doesn't work out. I know that I've got work coming in from your sister. And hopefully Bella Swan now too, but its still a big step."

"It is, but you're going to be amazing. I have every faith in you. If you need anything, you've only gotta ask, you know that right?"

"Same goes for you, baby. I'll always be here for you, which kind of leads me to my next question." She said as we started to walk again. "When you play on a Tuesday, can I come watch, or you'd prefer for me not to be there?"

"I'd love for you to be there." I said dropping my lips to the top of her head, pulling her into my side. "I'll only be singing for you anyway."

*****

We arrived at Alice's' apartment and she let us in, calling out to see if anyone was around. Her brother who I'd met briefly before came out, his cell attached to his ear, talking animatedly to whoever was the other end. He waved at us, then held one finger up to Alice; she nodded, kicked off her shoes and led us into the den.

The apartment was nice. Like up there with Rosalie and Emmett's, slightly smaller but tastefully decorated. I'm guessing that was Esme's doing. A Christmas tree still sat in to the side of the room, this huge ass leather corner couch that looked like it could seat about 10 people tucked neatly against the far wall in from of the fireplace and the flat screen TV mounted on the wall above the fireplace. Her brother obviously earned a lot of cash. She'd said he was a partner at this hot shot firm which intimidated me a little. Not only was he rich, he was intelligent. What did I have to offer his sister, other than a half baked attempt at writing her a song and some 5 dollar pumps I'd bought her to stop her feet from getting sore.

"Ed, meet Jas, Jas my brother Edward." She said giving us the formal introductions we'd not had previously.

"Nice to meet you." He said holding his hand out, much like her father had done.

"Pleasures all mine." I replied giving his hand a firm shake.

"How come you're home during the day? I thought you'd be at the office." She asked him.

"I came home to see you. The paperwork that was sent through, it's a very good offer, though there's something that didn't sit quite right with me. I've changed it and faxed it back. I hope you don't mind. Plus Mom and Dad are leaving before I'd have left the office; I wanted to wish them a safe journey. Can I get you a drink, man? Your girlfriend...? " He said raising an eyebrow in question at Alice, "Seems to be a terrible host."

She elbowed him in the chest, telling him thank you for sorting out the paperwork and dragged me towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge she threw me a bottle of water and took a seat at the bar. We talked about how we'd make sure we got to see each other, even if it was just for an hour before bed, which made me smile, because, truth be known, if she came to mine, there was no way in the world I was letting her go home after an hour. I kind of craved the feel of her against my body since we'd laid together earlier in the day, she fitted into me so perfectly that it was almost as if she'd been made just for me.

Edward came out saying that their parents we're on their way over to see them before he had a car take them to the airport. He asked if we had dinner plans and if we'd like to get take out which I agreed to, not wanting to waste the last couple of days I had left with her before real life came and bit us on the ass.

Their parents arrived about thirty minutes after we had and said their goodbyes. I hung out in the den, not wanting to get in the way of their family time, flicking through the numerous channels they had on their cable. Seems Em wasn't the only guy in the state of New York who had more channels than ever humanly possible to watch. I finally settled on a rerun of a hockey game I'd missed the night before. It wasn't long before my cell was vibrating in my pocket, Rosalie's name flashing up on the display.

"Hey..."

"I've been trying to call Alice, is she ignoring me because I called Jane this morning?" Rosalie asked softly.

"Hey Jas, doing well thanks Rose, how about you?" I said sarcastically, a little pissed that my sister had only called my cell to speak to Alice.

"Sorry, Jas. How was lunch?"

"It was pleasure, her parents are great." I whispered, not wanting them to overhear this conversation. "And no, she's with her parents, they're just saying goodbyes before the head back home. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I was wondering what you guys were up to later? We've booked at this new restaurant called Midnight Sun, we wondered if you wanted to come, maybe bring her brother with you?" She said with a slight hint of deviousness to her voice.

"Rose? What are you planning? We've already said that we'll have dinner with her brother. I'm not sure how he'll feel about changing his plans. I'll let you know."

"Ok, Jas. Get Alice to call me, I have something that make help to change his mind if he says no." She giggled.

"Yep, I'm on it. Bye." I said closing my cell.

I sat back down to see that I'd missed only two goals that happened during the game. Turning the TV off, I took a closer look at the photographs sat on the mantelpiece. There were pictures of Alice and Edward, pictures of the whole family and a couple of pictures of just their parents. It was nice to see because Rosalie didn't really have any photos other than one of her wedding day on the side table in the lounge. I knew she liked the minimalistic look but after seeing this it looked possibly a little clinical. I'd make a point of asking why there were no photos anywhere when I got home.

"Were you talking to yourself?" Alice asked as she walked into the room, Edward following along behind her.

"Nope, Rosalie called; she asked if you'd call her back please. She also asked if we'd all like to join her for dinner tonight. That's including you Edward." I replied. "They've got a table booked at Midnight Sun."

Alice's eyes lit up at the mention of the restaurant, before turning to look at Edward, pouting as she did.

"Please, please, please Ed, Can we? You do know that Jas' brother in law plays for the Giants right?!"

"I don't know Alice...." He started.

She turned on her heels, her bottom lip still poking out as far as it'd go, her cell phone to her ear. She talked to Rosalie I presumed, glaring at Edward as she did.

"Yes, we'll be there. Thank you for the invite Rosalie. I'll make sure to let him know. Thanks." She said sweetly, a smile playing on her lips as she ended the call. "We're going out for dinner tonight Ed and you're coming. There's a certain Ms Swan that has requested your company."

The poor dude blushed, the tips of his ears becoming rapidly close to the colour of his hair, before he went pale, his hand reaching for the wild mess on top of his head. He looked like he'd seen a ghost or something and I kind of had to feel a little sorry for him. He clearly did have a thing for Bella and here was Alice telling him she'd asked for him to come to dinner. Talk about give yourself no time to prepare for a make or break date, if you could call it that.

"But..."

"Go play the piano and chill out a bit. I'll find something for you to wear and I'll leave it on the back of your door. Don't panic Ed, just be yourself and she'll love you."

He made like a little half moan half grunt noise and headed off in opposite direction, his head hung a little as he walked whilst she danced off in the direction of his bedroom I guess. It was a few minutes before I recognised the sound of a small grand piano float through the air. He played brilliantly and I stood listening for a little, appreciating the melody, it was entrancing and I was blown away by the way it held my attention.

"Plays amazingly doesn't he?" Alice said when she walked back into the room.

"He's played for a while?"

"Learnt as a kid; he stopped playing when he started university. He seems to have found his passion for it again recently. I'm glad; it's kind of soothing after a long day."

She pulled us towards the door, putting her feet back into her shoes and draping a dress bag over my arm as she pulled her coat on. She skipped out the door, me trailing along behind after her. I guessed we were on our way back to mine.

*****

Two and a half hours later, I was showered again, dressed in a suit that I'd never worn before, yet it fit me like a glove. A fresh crisp white shirt tucked into the black dress pants, the chunky silver buckle of the belt finishing off 'the look' as Alice had said to me. She' made me wear a tie, to which I'd argued; they always made me feel like I couldn't breathe, so we made a compromise. I'd wear it, though I could have it undone slightly, so it was hanging a little lower than it would usually. Smart casual was how I looked apparently, whatever that was meant to mean. I drew the line when she told me to wear proper shoes though. I'd always worn my boots regardless of where I was, they were me as fair as I was concerned and like a petulant child I wasn't budging.

"Fine." She pouted, "Can you at least polish them or something; they look about ten years old." Her little nose scrunching up in disgust.

"That's because they _are_ ten years old." I counteracted.

She blanched at me like I'd grown another head, but quickly composed herself again, shaking her head, and her hips, as she walked out of the room.

_Little minx. _

She fussed with Rosalie for a while, telling her to wear a certain jacket with the dress she'd brought over. It had been the backup dress to the premiere that she's not used, saying that if she could be pictured in it the designer said she could keep it. Rose smiled a little; clearly happy with the idea of more free clothes and walked back towards her room in the fluffy pink robe she'd been wearing since we'd got back.

We then made our way back to Alice's so she could get ready. She'd done her hair and make up with Rose, and she literally just had to change and make sure Ed hadn't had some kind of heart attack or mental breakdown or something whilst we'd been gone I'd teased her saying that he really couldn't be that worked up, which lead her to drop the biggest bombshell I'd heard in like forever. Seems the rich, talented pretty boy had never dated. He had to be like twenty nine or close to it and had never been on a date.

She said he'd kept his head down whilst he'd been at school, choosing books over girls, then concentrated on his career straight out of university. I laughed, because seriously, he was an alright looking dude, he'd not hit the ugly branches on the way down the tree, and I couldn't believe that he didn't have a queue of women hanging from his every word.

Turns out he did, yet Ed was just too blind to see it. She'd mentioned that Bella was the first woman he'd expressed an interest in and how she'd been questioning his sexuality up until recently. Though to quote her, she said she wouldn't have cared or been surprised if he came out as being gay because he dressed so immaculately and took so long in the bathroom.

_What a guy can't make an effort now without losing his masculinity? _

She'd giggled as I asked the one question no sibling wants to be asked. Apparently even she wasn't sure if he'd hooked up with anyone, but said it would 'totally explain his pent up frustration' and how 'Boy just needs to get laid already'. I had to laugh too, wasn't too often when you heard of someone keeping their virtues until they meet the right person, though the respect I was starting to gain for him grew because he'd been a strong enough person to do what he believed was right.

_Kudos to the dude with the weird colored hair._

"Ed, are you ready? You have like 15 minutes before the car is going to be here!" She called out as we walked into through the front door.

"Yes, I'm done; I just want to pop to the store on the corner. I'll be back before we need to leave I promise." He said walking out in a bluey gray silverish colored suit, the note of his tie perfectly sat at the collar of his white shirt.

"You look great, Ed." She said clapping her hands together. "I'll be done in like ten minutes. Jas, make yourself at home."

"I'm gonna walk with Edward so I can have a smoke. I'll be back in a bit." I called out to her as she'd already disappeared behind a large beech door. "You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all." Edward said shaking his head and opening the door for us to exit. "I'm surprised she's ok with you smoking." He chuckled.

"She's not a fan?" I questioned.

"Not at all, I'm pretty sure she dumped a guy for being a smoker before." He replied, "Though I'm not saying she'll do that to you. Christ, sorry, when did I become so socially awkward?"

I had to laugh, because he was clearly a bag of nerves at the thought of having dinner with Bella tonight. I'd known her for a while, she'd been friends with Rosalie when they first moved here from Florida and we'd crossed paths on a lot of occasions. Regardless of her 'celebrity' status, she was just a nice, honest girl that didn't believe the hype that came with her chosen career path, choosing to stay out of the limelight instead of in it.

She'd had this huge lavish wedding, which according to Rosalie wasn't what she wanted, yet had gone along with it to please her then much older husband. Seems that didn't really help much though because he'd left her for some younger girl, a playboy model or something like that. I guess that's where Edward came into the picture, picking up the legal work for her divorce which looked like she'd be leaving with a lot more than she started.

"Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure I should be giving up. Rosalie and my mom have been busting my ass for a long time. Maybe your sister is what I need to kick the habit." I said stubbing out the smoke after just a couple of pulls. "So, what we getting here?"

"Oh I wanted to get Bella some flowers, is that too much? I really don't know what I'm doing here." He laughed awkwardly, the Cullen blush rising up his face.

"Nah, Dude. I'm sure she'll love the thought."

We stopped at the store on the corner of the street and I waited whilst he fussed over colours and type and whatever the fuck else you do when it comes to flowers. He really needed Alice in this situation because I was as helpful as a chocolate teapot. He settled on a single long stemmed white rose after I told him that red seemed a little bit intense. We laughed at each other as we walked back to the front of the building; Alice stood bouncing on her heels impatiently.

"What took you so long?"

"We didn't know what I should have chosen." Edward said climbing in the back of the car first, followed by Alice and then myself.

She looked real pretty, some kind of flower in hair and an off white ruffled dress with a black wrap around her shoulders. Her black heels adding those all important inches to her slight frame as she told me the first time we'd met.

"So what did you so desperately need to get?"

"A white rose?" He said giving her a questioning look.

"Ed, really, it's a very kind thought, but I wouldn't suggest it. You don't want her to think you're coming on too strong. If there's someone selling flowers at the restaurant then so be it. Don't go getting all over zealous before you've got to know her on a personal level."

"So don't give her it?"

"The choice is yours, though I'd not suggest it." She shrugged, squeezing his hand.

_Shows what us men know, huh?_

The driver drove us to pick up Rosalie and Emmett, stopping at the front of the building. He got out and opened the door as my sister and brother in law climbed in, followed by Bella. I didn't know she was riding with us, though logic should have told me she was going to. Not like she was going to turn up on her own was it?

"Hey Alice, Jas. You must be Edward. I'm Rosalie, this is my husband Emmett and you already know my good friend Bella Swan."

"Pleasure to meet you." Edward replied through a gulp. "Nice to see you again Ms Swan."

"Please Edward; we're not at work now, just call me Bella." She smiled into her blush.

"Bella." He said with a soft nod.

"Jas, you do realise we're going to get papped right? Do you want us to drop you off at the corner or something?"

This was fast becoming the protocol every time I went out with my family, but for a change I didn't care. I was happy for the world to see me with my family and the girl of my dreams on my arm.

"That won't be necessary. I think it's about time I stop being so paranoid about stuff. When this one here gets famous I'm not going to have much choice am I?" I said warily.

"Jas, I'm not going gonna get famous just because I designed a dress."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Bella and Rosalie both said at the same time.

"Edward?" Bella started.

"Yes?" He replied.

"You don't mind being seen with me? We can totally go in through the back if you'd prefer, I know that my every move gets scrutinised and I wouldn't want to impose that on you if you're uncomfortable in any way?"

"If you're happy to be seen with me, then I have no reason to hide the fact that I'm out with you tonight. The choice is, however, completely yours." He said throwing her a smile.

_Well fuck me, when did he grow a pair?_

They did this whole looking dreamily into each other's eyes thing that made the air in the car a little electric. I swapped seats with her so she could sit next to him so they could talk a little easier. Alice immediately curved herself into my side and rested her head against my shoulder.

"See, I told you they'd look cute together." She whispered into my ear, looking at her brother as he listened to every word Bella had to say, completely oblivious to the world going on around them.

I wondered if that's what Alice and I were like when we got into our little zone. We'd been known to completely forget about what was going on around us, like at lunch today. I smiled lazily and hummed my agreement to her statement, waiting for the car to come to a stop as we made it to the destination.

"Rosalie and I will go in first, Bella and Ed; you don't mind if I call you Ed do you?" Emmett asked.

"Not at all, in fact I prefer it."

"Bella and Ed follow in between then you and Alice. That ok with you Jas, you can always go around the block again if you're not comfortable?"

"Yep, I'm sure." I answered, tensing a little bit.

I knew he was doing this to try and take away some of the attention from Bella and Edward. Rosalie had been telling me how the press were eager to find out who was 'going to mend Bella's heart' or some bullshit like that, and I had to admit, I was a little concerned for Edward. Was he really ready to be thrust into the spotlight like this, with a girl that he was working for? Guess it wasn't my business to interfere.

The flash bulbs went off like I'd predicted, photographers asking who Ed was and were they dating. Bella smiled; let them take her picture gracefully like she always did, her arm firmly on Edward's forearm before entering the building without making a comment. Rosalie posed in her dress, making sure the mention the designers name before calling Alice and myself to her side. I stood protectively with my arm around her as we took the few steps down the roped off walkway towards the entrance.

"Who're your friends, Rosalie?" One photographer called. I recognised him immediately, knowing what an arrogant waste of space he could be if he didn't get the information or photograph he wanted. "Emmett, who was that with Bella Swan?"

"This would be Alice Cullen," She said given them just a little bit of information to run with, before making her way inside the dimly light establishment.

The calls for Alice's name didn't go unheard of, and it made me feel a little anxious, not only for her but for myself. She wasn't used to this kind of thing, what was going through her mind.

Was this how it was going to be once Alice made a name for herself?

Was she ready for everything that came with being associated with my family?

Saying that, was I ready to be catapulted into a life that I'd tried so desperately to avoid for so long?

* * *

Thanks to everyone that reads, reviews and adds me to your alerts... you're the people that make me want to continue...

Much love...

Pixie-Tinks xxx


	12. Letting Go

**Sorry its late, RL is getting tough and I've got a lot going on. Forgive me?**

**This is a little angsty but explains some of the questions you left me in reviews. I hope it clears things up for you, if it doesn't, drop me a line and I'll happily answer any questions you have.**

**This has gone unbeta'd so excuse any mistakes there may be. ****xMissCullenx I miss ya, Sugar, let me know you're doing okies?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, just the plot, I also own the most wonderful reviews from you marvellous people. I heart you all. **

* * *

**APOV**

_Surreal…_

That's the only word I can use to explain the last fifteen minutes of my life.

Never did I image I'd be in the situation where people would be interested in me, girl next door, Alice Cullen. Regardless, it'd happened, thanks to Rosalie.

Again, just, surreal.

It didn't escape my attention that Jas had tightened his grip on my waist, pulled me that bit closer, held me that little tighter. He'd whispered reassuring words into my hair as he ushered us inside the building, stopping me in front of him and giving me the once over, what he was looking for I wasn't sure of, but he seemed satisfied with what he saw.

"You alright, Darlin'?"

"Yep, fine, are you though?" I asked as his jaw tensed and his eyes flew back towards the entrance.

"Fine." He said strolling towards the bar, leaving me standing there wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Everything ok?" Rosalie mouthed as Emmett arranged our reservations.

I shrugged, because in all honesty I didn't know what was going on. I walked towards Jas as he summoned the bar tender over with a flick of the wrist. The guy set a glass on a coaster, threw in a couple of ice cubes and topped the glass up with the coppery colored liquid. He downed the fluid before I'd made it to him and he indicated for the guy to refill the glass.

How was I meant to deal with this situation when I didn't know what was going on?

"Gonna buy a girl a drink?" I asked pushing the hair from his face and running my fingers along his jaw.

"Sure." He answered nonchalantly.

"Baby? Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Not now, Sugar, we'll talk… Later. I promise." He said pulling my hand from his jaw and setting an open mouth kiss onto my palm effectively ending the conversation. "Let's go eat."

He left a twenty under his glass and pulled me back towards our families.

"Better?" Rosalie asked once Jas was talking with Bella and Edward.

I nodded; I didn't know if it was better or not, the knot in my stomach was growing every minute and I was sure by the time it came to us talking I'd be a state, but I wasn't about to ruin everyone else's evening because my boyfriend was acting out of turn.

We sat towards the back of the restaurant, away from the numerous people who were here, the whispers as Rosalie, Emmett and Bella being here had caused quite a stir by the looks of it. Ed was as cute as a button when he pulled out Bella's seat, pushing it in as she sat, much the same as Jas did for me. Rosalie laughed out loud as Emmett took his seat without even thinking of doing the same for her.

"No chance that'll he'll ever do that. Old habits die hard it seems." She giggled, kissing his cheek as she took her own seat.

Jas pulled his chair a little closer to mine, placing his hand on my knee, only removing it to take the menu from the waitress. We ordered and a bottle of wine arrived at our table.

"'Excuse me Ma'am, could I get a glass of Jack please?" Jas asked, shaking his head when the wine bottle was handed in his direction.

"Certainly, Sir. I'll be right back. Could I get you anything else from the bar?" She asked.

"We're good." Emmett replied a little angrily, throwing Jas a glare for good measure.

The conversation flowed easily whilst we waiting for our food. Jas seemed to buck up a little when Ed asked about his night at the bar next week, boasting that I'd promised to come see him play. That made me smile from ear to ear knowing that he wanted me there. Emmett said he wanted to go too, then Rosalie piped up saying so did she. Jas got all excited that everyone was making plans on how they'd be able to go without making a scene. I'm pretty sure at some point Rosalie said that she was going to buy a brunette wig for the evening and Em asked if he could bleach his hair for the night, though we knew Em was making a joke he looked deadly serious about the matter. Changing his hair clearly wasn't going to take away the fact that he was Emmett McCarty, you really can't hide that fact when you're the size of a house.

It kind of made my night when Jas asked Ed if he'd like to put a piano melody to the back of a new song he'd wrote. Ed beamed and I squealed. Bella's jaw dropped at the mention of Ed playing piano then blushed when I caught her staring dreamily at my brother. I smiled in return. I knew what it was like to be starry eyed over a guy, after all, I was doing the same thing right now with my boyfriend.

To be fair it was out of this world that I was sat here with Bella Swan, although you heard very little from her in the press she'd always come across as a very subdued person, that wasn't the case. She spoke animatedly about the things that interested her, and took notice when someone else was speaking. Plus she was here with my brother, and he was smiling, like the biggest smile I'd seen from him since I could remember. It made my heart swell seeing him look so happy. She leaned into him as they spoke and I'd noticed that she kept touching his arm. It was, well, just really fucking cute.

The food was to die for; literally every mouthful that we took was like a little bit of heaven in my mouth. Each bite melted and I couldn't help but make a little moan. Of course Jas heard, his head snapping around to see me, eyes rolled back in my head as I bit into the next forkful. He cocked an eyebrow up in my direction and smirked. Why did I get the impression that this moment was going to come back and bite me on the ass?

"Dessert?" Rosalie said looking around the table.

I was sat back, well more leaning back in the chair, rubbing at my stomach. I'd never eaten this much in one day and to say I was feeling a little bloated would be an understatement. I shook my head in answer and leaned into Jas. He was still a little edgy, completely clingy and more than intoxicated.

"Rose, Emmett, would you mind if we called it a night, I'm pretty sure I should be getting this one home?" I said looking at Jas as his head rolled on his shoulders. "I'm so sorry."

I was embarrassed, pissed off and most of all worried as to why he'd got like this. From what I knew of him, this wasn't right. He wasn't a big drinker and he wasn't clingy. Something was going on in that head of his and I wanted to know, problem being I'm pretty sure it wasn't going to happen tonight.

"Don't apologize." Rosalie said holding her hand up to me. "This isn't your doing. We'll come with you if you give us a couple of minutes."

"Could we get the check please?" Emmett asked as he caught the attention of the staff.

Edward went for his wallet but Emmett stopped him and shook his head. They didn't this silent testosterone stare down which would have been hilarious to watch if I didn't have my boyfriend half asleep, half dead against my side. Rosalie and Bella laughed as they watched. I knew that Ed would want to pay tonight, if anything it was to show that he wasn't below paying his way when it came to the people he'd shared his evening with. I whispered to Rosalie why Ed would want to pay and she nodded as though she understood what I was saying.

"Em, if Edward would like to pay, let him, we'll pick up the tab next time. How's that sound?" She said quietly, shooting Ed a small grin.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Ed replied with a smile. "If there's a next time," He said looking at Bella wistfully, "Then it's on you. Let me do this tonight?"

"No problem. Now let's get the car and back to ours. Bella, Ed, you're coming right?"

"Of course we are." Bella answered, smiling at Edward as he signed the bill.

Ed held out her coat as she slipped her arms into it, then pushed it hand through the small gap between his arm and body, resting it on his forearm and leaning her head again his bicep. Ed was literally beaming, they looked so sweet together and the way they body language spoke you'd never guess that it was their first date.

Em put his arm under Jas' shoulder and half lifted, half dragged him out to the back of the restaurant. Luckily he'd thought ahead and asked if we could leave via the back door. This was one picture nobody needed to see. The late night traffic made the journey an ease and we were at their apartment before I could even really think how to play things out. I'd never spent the night, and I guessed my first time sleeping here wouldn't have been for these reasons. I wanted to go home, I wanted to be mad, but there was a small part inside of me, the part that was inevitably going to be the dominate part that ruled not only my head but my heart, and it was telling me that I needed to stay in case he got sick. Regardless of how mad he made me feel I didn't want to hear in the morning that he'd choked in the night. No, I did what I always did in these situations; I forgot about myself and thought of the person who meant the most to me.

I put him first.

Emmett dropped his heavy frame onto his bed, and I bent down to take his boots off. He was mumbling something in his sleep but I couldn't work out what it was that he was saying. Yanking open his wardrobe I found a shirt I could sleep in. I closed the bathroom door, stepped out of my dress and covered my cold skin with his shirt, breathing in his scent as I did. It smelt just of him, all smokes, spices and minty. It was a scent so strong that made me weak at the knees, I wished I could bottle it and keep it tucked away for the days when I wasn't feeling so great.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, Rosalie was waiting at the door with an unopened toothbrush. She handed it to me, wrapped me in her embrace, then turned on her heels and left without saying a word. It was bizarre, who did that? I didn't have time to question her as Jas seemed to be stirring from his sleep. He mumbled, rolled back over and was out cold again before I could even ask if he was ok.

I slumped down on the bed next to him, pulling his head into my lap. I fiddled with the knot of his tie and pulled it free from around his neck, then unbuttoning his shirt. Once I'd done the last button I gently placed his head back onto the bed, standing up to walk around to the side he was lying on. This was going to be harder than I anticipated. Jas looked after himself, though not as well built as Emmett, he was still toned, and the frame that he did have was pure muscle, the muscle added to his dead weight was hard to move. Giving up trying to be gentle with him, I crawled up from the end of the bed to his side and tugged his shoulder forward, pushing his shirt down with the other hand. Once it was at his elbow I tugged free at the shirt freeing his arm. The second arm was just as hard and there was no chance I was getting it free from underneath him unless he moved, it'd just have to stay put until the and a bottle of wine arrived at our table. his hand on my knee, only removing it to take the menu from the waitress.

Next to go were his pants, this was going to be more of a challenge then the shirt, or was it? Surely all I had to do was tug until they were off right? Undoing his belt I let it fall to either side of his waist, I found the zip of his pants pulling it down and then flipped open the button. Putting my fingers through the belt loops I tugged, he fidgeted enough for me to get enough of a hold of them and pulled with all my might, ending with me on my butt and his pants inside out hanging from the end of the bed. Rosalie and Em came running into the room; I guess I'd made a fair bit of noise when I hit the floor.

"I'm not even going to ask." Em laughed when he found me on the floor, Jas' pants hanging from the bed, my fingers still in the belt loops. Rosalie smiled and tugged Em out of the room, closing the door behind them.

I knew if he woke up he'd want a glass of water and some tablets so I rolled him onto his side, hoping that he wouldn't be sick whilst I was in the kitchen. I put the trash can next to the bed just in case he was and ran down the hall. Passing the den it was great to see Bella leaning against Ed on the couch, Rosalie and Em on the opposite one. They had glasses of wine and were in deep conversation about something. Ed had his arm delicately draped over her shoulder and her head was half lent against his chest, her feet curled up to her side. I smiled to myself as I walked into the kitchen. Opening the fridge I pulled a bottle of water from the fridge.

"You're going to stay tonight?" Rosalie asked quietly.

"If you wouldn't mind." I replied in a whispered tone, hoping she wouldn't think I was talking liberties and inviting myself to stay. "I don't want to leave him."

"Of course not, feel free to stay whenever you want to. Thank you for taking care of him. I know he needs to talk to you, but please give him a chance. I can only imagine how angry you are at him right now."

"As angry as I am, I couldn't leave in case he got sick. I'm mad but I can't just leave. Rose, what was up with him tonight?"

"It's his story to tell. I thought he was over it, I guess he's not. Please, even if it's just for me, give him a chance to explain his actions. Here, he'll need these when he wakes."

She passed me a bottle of meds and moved out of the way so I could pass her. Her asking me to give him a chance to explain had thrown me completely. I had no idea what was going on and I had no idea what to expect other than a very hung over boyfriend when I woke.

When I walked back into his room, he'd rolled onto his back, one arm flung over his face; I took the chance to move the shirt and climbed into the space he'd made when he'd moved. It was still warm and smelt just of him. I laid my head on his pillow, pulled his arm down from across his face and studied him. His brow was creased as if he was dreaming and his eyes, although shut, were flitting quickly. He was fidgeting a lot, it made me wonder if this was a normal night of sleep to him, and if it was how I'd ever get a decent night of sleep myself in the future if and when we did share a bed. I giggled to myself as I moved a little closer to him, kissing his temple before placing my head back onto his pillow.

I don't know when slept took me, or how for that matter, I was fully intent on staying awake until the morning case something happened to him, I guess when his breathing evened out and he rolled towards me, his face a mere couple of centimeters from mine, I closed my eyes, letting the sound of his breaths ease the tension that was growing inside of me. The last thing I remembered was praying to the big man in the sky that everything would sort itself out between us once we'd spoken.

*****

**JPOV**

The flashes of the bulbs, the sound of a car screeching to a halt, a cry and a thud as her broken body hit the tarmac. The rain falling into my blonde matted hair as I held her close, praying that she'd make it, the way she laid lifeless in my arms, the puddle of blood around us, a bright scarlet color mixed with the rain as it ran in waves to the storm gutter at the side of the road, the street light illuminating her face. It caused a white light around her head, almost like an angel. She looked so serene, her last words being 'I love you' as her eyes glassed over and she took her last breathe. I screamed her name into the night, the sound piercing the imaginary silence around us as the sirens made my ears bleed.

I'd lost my first love because of those bastards, all hungry for their money shot.

I was back to being seventeen again.

I was back to where I'd been all those years ago.

I was back to being broken.

I woke with a start, grasping for my chest as I tried to fill my lungs with the all important breaths I was so desperately in need of. My head spun and the room moved around me, making me feel nauseated, I looked to my side expecting to see Bree's broken body in a puddle of blood next to me, I didn't of course. No, it was Alice, the girl of my dreams, looking at me wide eyed and reaching out to rub my back, trying to sooth me, her words coming out in hushed whispers.

I pulled her to me, literally dragging her across the bed and into my lap, rocking us both back and forth as her soothing words calmed me. She said she was here over and over again, I held her wrists so tight I could see her knuckles turning white, the felt her pulse beating rapidly underneath my fingertips.

"Jas, you're hurting me, please loosen your grip. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

I looked at her face, she looked scared. She was scared of me and it broke my heart. I let go on her wrists, she rubbed them with her hands trying to get the blood back into her hands. Once she twisted her hands around enough she cupped my cheeks, rubbing her thumbs along my cheek bones. I leant into her touch, comforted from the bad dream with just her presence. She was the drug I needed right now, and I knew that what I told her next would make or break us. She needed to know what had happened and I needed to let it out.

"Here," she whispered, slowly reaching over to the bedside table and picking up the bottle of water. "Drink this and take these, I'm guessing you've got a terrible headache and your mouth is dry. Then try to sleep a little more for me?"

"We need to talk." I said in my own hushed tone.

"We will, later. Try and get some sleep, baby. You're tired, you've slept badly and I know you're not in the right frame of mind right now." She said so quietly I almost couldn't hear her.

She was trying to be strong for me, even though I knew she was scared. I'd freaked her out, hey, I'd freaked myself out, but I needed her, I couldn't lose her. She made the pain, which I'd failed to realize still ached through my mind, heart and body, go away. The whole time I'd been with Maria there was still a void, like a hole that needed filling, with Alice it was finally starting to close, each kiss healed it a little more.

"I won't be able to sleep, can we talk, please?" I begged.

She nodded silently and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Not here, I need a smoke, can we go sit on the deck?"

Again she nodded her eyes wide with what I could only describe as fear. She stood up, pulling my black hoodie from the back of the chair. I noticed she was wearing my t-shirt, it hung down by her knees and she looked beautiful, any other time it would have aroused the hell out of me, but not this time, she just looked so small and afraid. I looked down at myself, noticing I was in just my boxers and the undershirt I'd worn the night before.

"I didn't want you to be uncomfortable when you slept." She whispered. "I hope you don't mind."

I pulled her into my embrace, kissing her fiercely, not caring about the stale taste in my mouth, I just needed her close. I needed her to know that I didn't care that she'd undressed me. She'd taken care of me and that's all that mattered. We walked in silence to the deck, creeping past a stretched out Edward and Bella in the Den. I didn't even realize they'd come back, saying that I didn't even remember us coming back.

I'd taken the fools way out; I'd drunk myself into a state of oblivion instead of talking to the one girl that I wanted to open up to. Why I'd done it I'll never know, I can only guess it's because I was scared, I knew it was going to be a lot for her to take in and I could only hope that she'd hear me out. I didn't deserve for her to listen, I didn't deserve her time and I didn't deserve her full stop at present. I'd gotten drunk to block out the past inevitably causing her pain.

It wasn't just that, I'd probably embarrassed her in front of her family. Gees, first time I go out with her brother and I end up blind drunk. Nice move buddy. She sat on the lounger furthest from me, her back pushed tightly into the chair, her knees pulled up to her chest, hidden inside of my hoodie. Luckily I'd left a blanket out here for times like this. New York winters were cold and sitting here in boxers and an undershirt was ridiculous, the only thing it was doing was making my head hurt all the more.

I pulled the blanket from the lounger, took my seat and waved my wrist at Alice, hoping she'd come sit with me so we could talk under the blanket together. She shook her head and chewed on her bottom lip like she did when she was nervous. I'm not sure if she was nervous of me or of what I was going to tell her, either way it was my actions that were making her feel like that, and it made me feel like shit.

I got up slowly and walked over to where she was sat, wrapping her in the blanket, I didn't want her to catch a chill, I wasn't a complete asshole and I needed to show her that I was the same Jas she'd been getting to know, the same Jas she'd agreed to date.

"Jas' I'm fine, you'll catch a chill if you sit out here like that." She said shrugging off the blanket and holding it out to me.

"Come sit with me and we'll both stay warm?" I whispered, desperately needing to feel her against me. She was my lifeline right now and I was scared she was going to walk away and leave me.

She shook her head and stayed firmly in her seat, hand still holding out the blanket. I picked up the empty lounger and pulled it closer to hers, taking the blanket from her and wrapping it around her back and pulling the other half around my back, trying to huddle as close to her as possible without making her uncomfortable. She sighed, though it wasn't one of her content sighs, no, this was a sad sigh.

"Ali, look at me, please, Darlin'"

"Jas, please. Just give me a minute?"

I put the box of smokes to my mouth, pulling one free with my lips, leaning forward to the table and flicking at the Zippo, holding the flame to the end of the cigarette until it glowed orange. Taking the first inhale I let the smoke fill my lungs, the burn feeling good against the pain in my head and the hole in my heart. It'd be seven years, but it felt like yesterday. It hadn't hurt like this in a long time, I thought I was past the now, my therapist said I'd be able to deal with it, so why was I back to being that teenager again?

"Ali?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." She said quietly, the nervousness not only in her tone but in her body language.

"I'm not sure what you're going to make of this. Please understand that I wasn't keeping things from you, just I wasn't sure how to bring it up. It's not something that you just throw into conversation."

I took a deep breath and watched as she sat watching me. She didn't say a word, just sat with a worried frown across her brow. That in itself worried me.

"Please just let me say this, I'll answer any questions you have, just let me get this out, I'm not sure if it's going to come out in order, make any sense of what, but I need to let it go."

She nodded, biting her lip and wrapped her arms around her legs that little bit tighter.

"I was seventeen when Rosalie made it big. I loved that my older sister was getting noticed wherever we were. Come on, what seventeen year old wouldn't. I got a load of free stuff; she got to me tickets to go see football, baseball, hockey, the lot, I was totally in awe of her. That's when she met Emmett, at one of those games. She said she'll forever be grateful that I asked for the tickets because it made her meet him. My girlfriend, Bree, she was loving how things were working out for us, but see the paps were getting interested in her too, whenever we were with Rosalie they'd be trying to get to the pair of them. I couldn't stop them, and she stepped out, I swear I tried to stop her, but it was too late."

My head was spinning and my hands were going clammy, the bile was rising in my throat and I needed some time to catch my breath but it wasn't happening, it was just caught in my lungs and no amount of times I inhaled it didn't matter, it was doing nothing.

It was only when I felt her hands on the side of my cheeks, moving up into my hair, scratching at my scalp, her reassuring words in my ear. I managed to focus on her eyes, the tears spilling, the liquid wasn't only from hers though, I was crying too. The sobs racked through my chest, I was crying for what I'd lost and I was crying for what I was scared of losing. Rosalie had been right, Alice had brought me back, she'd filled the hole in my heart, and she'd glued back the broken pieces without even knowing.

She wiped the tears as they flowed from my eyes with her fingertips, kissing my nose, my eyelids and then my lips. Calm hit me and I managed to take the breath I needed. She'd brought me back, again. Once I was breathing normally she went back to scratching at my scalp, placing herself in my lap, wrapping her legs around my waist, exchanging Eskimo kisses with me between each breath.

"They killed her, Alice. They made her walk out into the road without looking; they made her get hit by the car. I couldn't stop her. I couldn't reach her, I was too late. She was seventeen, and they took away her life. I don't want them to do the same to you. I'm scared for your safety, I'm scared for your privacy, but I'm scared for us. I don't want to lose you." I whispered, not trusting my voice to speak.

"Baby, this isn't your fault. None of it. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I'm here. Look at me."

I opened my eyes and looked at her, taking her face into my vision. She truly was beautiful, both inside and out. She was telling me were going to be ok, they were the only words I needed to hear.

"I couldn't protect her, I can't protect you. That's why I stayed out of the spotlight, it's why I don't like going to busy places with them, it's also why I get so paranoid around the press. I'm sorry I drank so much last night. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The words spilled from my mouth, I didn't know how to say it any other way, I just wanted her to know that I'd never meant to hurt her intentionally.

"Baby, shhhh. Calm down for me. We don't need to talk about this anymore. You talk, as and when you're ready." She smiled.

"But you're career?"

"Jas, I'm not going to lie, my career is important to me and if it picks up, like I hope it does, they'll be times when there may be paps around me, us, but please let me promise you one thing, if we can avoid them, we will. You're more important than a lifestyle."

"Thank you." I whispered, unsure what else I could say. If she was willing to compromise then I needed to too. "I'll be with you whenever you have to be around them."

"Don't put yourself in a situation you can't deal with, Baby. We'll work this out. Thank you for telling me. I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"It's in the past, it hurt, still does if I'm honest with you, they say times a healer, I don't believe that, I was coping but I'd lost my spark for life. Rosalie said something to me in passing the other day. She said that you'd brought me back. She's never been more correct in her life. You heal the hole; you make things worthwhile again. Thank you."

The tears trickled down her face at my words. I turned her in my lap, pulling the blanket back around us, rocking us back and forth; I kissed into her hair then nuzzled my nose against her cheek, this was what it meant to be whole. She took away a pain that had once been so unbearable I wondered how I'd gotten through it.

As the sun rose, the new day breaking in front of our eyes, I knew it was a new start, for me, for life, the past couldn't be changed but my future was sat in my arms, her eyes closed and deep in thought. I leant down and kissed her ear lobe, the three words on the tip of my tongue.

Thinking them would have to be enough for now, but I knew, in my heart of hearts, I was in love with the girl sat nestled against my chest as the busy Manhattan traffic buzzed around us below.

Alice Cullen was my future, she was love… and she was all I'd need.

*****

**Thank you for reading, you guys mend me like Alice mends Jas.**


	13. Crash and burn

**A.N: So I've been MIA for a while, I know. Forgive me. RL got hard, real hard and I gave up. But I give you half a chapter. Its not lots, but I hope it's enough to keep you interested.**

**Thank you to everyone that still follows this, I'm hoping I'll get back into the swing of things now.**

**Hugs to my girls on twitter, Becky, Ausra & Issabela, you girls rock my socks. **

**Even bigger hugs to MissCullen for prodding me with a e-stick to get my writing back together.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or anything of value. I do, however, own the plot.**

* * *

APOV

It wasn't what I'd expected Jas to tell me when he told me about his past and the reasons he was always so on edge when we were anywhere near paps, photographers or anyone that had no business invading our personal space. We sat and talked for hours, only stopping when Rosalie poked her head out of the door to ask if we needed anything. Jas went into the full details about how the coroner had declared her death as accidental, nobody would be going to jail, nobody would be paying for what happened, he felt that there was no closure and that in itself was probably the crux of why he couldn't let it go. He felt he'd failed her and nothing anyone said or did was going to change the way he felt.

He was down for weeks after that conversation, he spoke very little, cancelled his night at the bar. He went to work and was functioning but it was more than that, his eyes gave him away, he had a permanent vacant look. I knew Rosalie was getting worried but he just shrugged it off, staying with me and Ed when she'd not leave it just so he could get some peace and quiet.

Eventually it got too much for me to cope with too, I was trying to get my business up and running, I was trying to be positive for him but I was getting emotionally drained, we finally lost it with each other, screaming and shouting to the point where we were both in a heap on the floor of my rented studio, tears running down our faces in frustration because we'd gotten to breaking point.

He was positive I was going to walk away and leave him, I was positive I was never going to match up to the girl he'd lost. That was probably what caused us to be sat, sobbing on the floor, on a rainy Sunday afternoon, three days after our three month anniversary. We'd been through more as a couple in our short time than most did in a lifetime.

Since the fateful night where I'd first been papped, they'd taken to following me around when I was Rosalie, much to Jas' annoyance, when he was at work there was nothing he could do to 'protect' me as he called it. It didn't matter that most of the time once they'd taken one photo they'd leave us to get on with whatever we were doing, to him every single second one of them were around us it was a instant that could potentially change his life again.

The final nail in the coffin was the fax that came through the machine as I drew part of my design and Jas sat strumming at his guitar, scribbling notes, lyrics and ideas in the leather bound journal I'd bought him. He picked up the sheet from Jane saying the article was about to go live on a gossip website and that she was in talks with them to get rid of it before it hit. Although we'd never confirmed or denied we were a couple we didn't want to risk the attention it could cause so we kept ourselves to ourselves.

There in the grainy picture was us, sat drinking coffee on our bench in Central Park, the tagline saying…. **All**_** Hale**_** the new couple taking NYC by storm.**

_Nice play on words assholes._

The story went on to read how me and Jas had hooked up because of Rosalie, how Jas had hoped he would go unnoticed by changing his hair colour, which was partially true, though he'd done it a long time before we'd got together. There was another load of bullshit about us, with quotes from supposedly close friends, though of course they were never real and clearly made up by some journalist trying to make a story out of nothing.

"I told you this was going to happen." He said through gritted teeth.

"Baby, it was going to come out sooner or later, we've got nothing to be ashamed off. I'm proud I'm your girlfriend. I don't care what people have to say about us. We knew we're together for us, not because of your sister or our jobs or any of the other bullshit they throw at us."

"It's going to happen all over again."

"Jas calm down, there's nothing to worry about, it's just a story."

"So I'm wrong for worrying about you? Excuse me for caring." He said standing up and walking towards the door, opening it to look at me as I spoke.

"Nothing's going to happen, relax." I said trying to sooth him.

"That's exactly what she said!" He growled slamming the door closed again, turning to face me. "Don't you see, this is how it fucking starts! She got wrapped up in the lights and the glamour and look where that ended her up."

"I'm not her, Jas, and the sooner you fucking realise that the better." I screamed back, completely frustrated by him. There had been so many opportunities I'd turned down in the last three months because I knew that they'd upset or worry him, I'd got to the end of my tether.

"You're right, you're not fucking her."

I turned to look at him, the shock clear on my face. The tears rolled down my face, he'd just confirmed my one worry. I'd never live up to the girl he'd lost. How do you even compete with someone who was no longer alive?

"I think its best you leave now, Jas." I said trying to keep an even tone to my voice, yet failing miserably as the tears continued to fall.

"I didn't mean that the way it came out." He said, all anger gone from his words. "Alice…"

"Jas, please, just go. I can't do this right now."

My heart was breaking and I wouldn't let him stay here and watch me crumble.

"I can't walk away…"

"Please, give me some space. This, us, it's not good at the minute, we're hurting each other. Maybe we need to take a break. If you don't want to leave I will." I grabbed at my bag, threw the strap across my body and walked out; not only did I walk on the one person I promised I'd never walk away from, but I walked away from the best thing to ever happen to me.

JPOV

I stood and watched her walk out of her own studio, in desperate bid to get away from me. I watched the one person that meant more to me than the world; walk away because of what I'd said. I should have stopped her, I should have tried to make her understand, I should of realised long before we got this far that I needed help, to talk to someone, to clear the mess that was going on inside my head. I'd been a fool.

I opened the door to see her slamming her hand repeatedly against the elevator button, willing it to hurry up. Her legs buckled and she slid down the wall sitting in a bundle on the floor. I'd broken her as much as I'd broken myself. I walked down the corridor, stopping a few steps away from her, crouching down to her level and held out my hand. She turned her head towards the elevator door and looked up towards the sky. I wasn't having her walking away like this, we needed to sort this out and we needed to get it dealt with.

I didn't give her a chance to argue with my next decision; I got to my feet again, leaning down towards her, scooping her into my arms. Her eyes were puffy, red and sore and I knew it was my fault. I was staring at the mess I'd made and I didn't know how to deal with it. I knew I needed to fix it but I also knew she needed and deserved space if she wanted it, but I couldn't give up without a fight. If she struggled against me I'd let her walk away, that decision was hers. She turned her face into me, her tears dampening my shirt. I took the few steps back to studio, pushing the door open with my foot, clinging onto her for dear life.

I slumped the pair of us onto the floor, the thick charcoal rug beneath us, her head was still tucked into my side, she was refusing to look at me, but it was a start, at least she'd not made me let her go. I kissed the top of her head, the shell of her ear and down to her jaw; still she refused to look at me, curling tighter into me with each kiss.

"Darlin', please?"

"I'll never live up to her; I can't be second best, Jas. It's just not fair on either of us. I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore." She whispered.

My cheeks grew wet and I knew what she was telling me, she was leaving me and there was very little I could about it.

"Ali, please don't leave me." I begged, "I didn't mean it the way it came out. You're not her, I know that, but that's because you're so much more."

Her head lifted from my chest, tears dripping down my face and onto her hand that clutched at my shirt, her blue eyes glassy still from the unshed tears that threatened to spill.

"You're not a teenage crush, Ali, this is different, and this is it for me. Us, you're the making of me, nothing else around me means anything if I don't have you to share it with. Please believe me, please…"

"You're just saying that because you're scared. Jas, I've watched you become half the man you were when we met, today just proved that. I can't go on like this."

She stood up from my lap and left me on my knees, I reached out, like an upset child to their mother does, wrapping my hands around her waist. She had to understand that it'd come out wrong and I loved her more than I could ever love anyone else.

"I'm not just saying it, Ali. I'm saying it because it's true. You're it for me. Nobody else, I love you."

Her eyes shot down to me, her hand reaching straight into my hair, pushing it from my face. True to our ever dysfunctional declarations I'd said the three words, which were meant to have been cherished forever, in the heat of an argument.

"You can't just say those words, Jas."She answered dropping down to her knees, her eyes in line with mine.

"I'm not. I mean it. I love you. I've loved you for a long time now, I just never found the right time to tell you, trust me, I know this isn't the right time, but I needed to make you understand why I can't let you go. I love you."

"If you love me, you'll get help, you're hurting everyone that loves you, including me."

* * *

"I'll do anything for you, Darlin', anything you want… wait… go back a step."

_Had she just said she loved me too?_ She smiled as the recognition of what she'd implied set in.

"I love you too, Jas, that's why this hurts so much. I can't sit here and watch you fall to pieces."

"I'll go see someone, I'll make an appointment right now, please, just don't leave me."

"I promised I'd never walk away from you, and I never will." She said through tears, her lips touching mine.

APOV

It was the morning of our six month anniversary; it was also the morning of my first independent fashion show. Things hadn't quite turned out how I'd planned them, when I set up Serendipity I was meant to be a stylist, turns out the dress had got more than a few enquiries and that's when I started to think about designing full time. Bella got nominated for another Oscar and had specifically asked me to design her gown and a suit for Ed. He'd been her date; they'd been dating since that first night we'd all gone out together, though he still always looked completely shocked when she presumed he'd accompany her to things. She'd laugh and tease him, asking who else he expected to take her, as he blushed and tugged on his hair.

After four months of them travelling across country, well mainly her coming to see him in between shooting she declared that LA wasn't for her anymore, that the life was too busy and too full on, I secretly knew it was because she didn't want to be away from Ed but didn't want to scare him by admitting it, little did she know that he'd said he was looking to set up an office in LA so he could be closer to her. It was only when I bashed their heads together and got them to sit down and talk that they told each other what they were planning.

For the first month she was here she was renting a small apartment, she used it as a base pad whilst she made her mind up where she wanted to buy, though the more time she spent at ours the less she was staying there; to me it seemed silly that she was paying rent on a place she wasn't using.

Cue light bulb moment, some pouting from me and I was now the proud lease holder of a small apartment over looking the park just three buildings up from Ed. Bella had moved in with Ed, they'd decided with her working away a lot they weren't throwing themselves into anything too serious so soon, whatever they wanted to tell themselves, anyways she let me take over her lease, well she let us; us being me and Jas. Yep, we'd moved into together two months after he had his mini breakdown and things couldn't have been more perfect if I wished.

Regardless of the shit ton of things I needed to do today there was one thing more important that any of it. I had to go meet Jas at his therapists. He'd told the truth when he said he'd go see someone. He called Rosalie and asked for her help, which in itself was a huge step. Jas never asked for help, from nobody, not even me. It was the step he needed to make things right.

I stepped into Starbucks, picking up our usual iced coffees and hailed a cab to the doctors' office. To the outside it just looked like a normal white wash townhouse, you'd never know unless you were in there what the place actually was. My cell buzzed as the cab turned the corner. I knew it'd be Jas before I even looked. As always he was telling me he was done, it was his way of telling me he was alright. I never asked what they talked about, though he freely gave me snippets at random times.

He'd blossomed back into the guy I'd meet half a year ago and I was over the freaking moon to have him back. I lent forward to pay the driver, smiled and wished him a great day. Opening the door, juggling the two cups of coffee in the holder in one hand, I threw my oversized leather bag over my shoulder. Pulling my sunglasses from the top of my head I stepped out of the cab and took in the sight in front of me. He really was gorgeous. Dark washed denim jeans, a white vest with a short sleeved white button up over the top, a pair of aviators finished his look and he looked hot. Jas closed the door behind me, hitting the top of the car letting the guy know he could go.

"Excited, Darlin'?"

"Nervous..." I replied kissing his lips. He took his coffee in one hand, my free hand in his other and led me down the street.

"No need to be. Alice, I've seen your work. Everyone is going to be blown away!"

"I can only hope." I replied swinging our hands between us. "You're still ok to model for me right?"

"If I have to…" He smiled.

He loved the fact that I'd asked him to do it; the modelling genes obviously ran in his family. Mom and dad had flown in midweek and tonight was going to be make or break for me. Rosalie had asked all the girls at her agency to come support me, Jane had got the media buzz flowing and Emmett, oh how I loved Emmett, he'd asked his team to invite their wives and girlfriends along, stating the after party would be worth the time sitting through the fashion show with their partners.

Though I was going to deal mainly in special one off designs I had to show the world what I was capable of, and that was what tonight was all about. It was going to be packed and all I could do was hope to god nobody fell over, tripped or split a seam whilst walking the black catwalk.

"Ali?"

"Hmm?" I answered.

"I was talking to you." He chuckled, "You were away with the fairies then."

"Sorry I was just thinking, well, more dreading someone tripping over."

"It's out of your hands, don't panic. I'm sure everyone is going to love it. Rose? She's in the audience?"

I shook my head. "No, but don't tell Emmett. We have a surprise for him." I giggled.

"Gonna share?"

"Not until tonight, she made me promise." I answered, locking the imaginary lock across my lips and throwing away the key.

"Well, come on then, let's get this over with." I said opening the door in front of us. "It's about cleansing the soul right?"

"Sure is, Cowboy." I laughed slapping his ass as he walked through the salon door.

This was the last big step that the therapist had told him to do. She'd told him he was trying to hide and that he needed to stop to be able to move on. He'd decided she was right, which ended up with us in the salon. Bella and Rosalie had hired the place out for the day. I loved those girls something fierce. The staff were there to pamper us for the day and to get the models ready for tonight. Rose was already sat in the chair at the back, hair in heated rollers, whilst someone painted her nails.

"Jas! You came; I thought you were going to change your mind!"

"She'd never let me." He said with a flick of his thumb in my direction, using his other hand to take off his sunglasses and pushing them into the top of his shirt. "So where do you want me?"

What a question? Where didn't I want him? Moving in together had been wonderful but these last couple of weeks we literally got no sleep. We were like a pair of bunnies, he had this insatiable lust and his emotions rubbed off on me, when he got horny it made me horny, and it was the stupidest things that set us off. Like him building a shelving unit, he was all hot and bothered; he'd taken his shirt off and just had a pair of low slung jeans on, the sun was shining through the window. I stood leaning against the doorframe just staring. He'd caught me staring out of the corner of his eye, smirked and dragged me to our bedroom. We didn't leave that room for five hours, and that's only because the buzzer was going at the door. _Frigging family wanting to see if they could help_. I pouted at the memory as Jas smirked, clearly knowing exactly what it was that I was thinking about.

Some thin woman pushed past me and pushed Jas down by his shoulders into a chair, wrapping the cape around his shoulders. She was giggling and blatantly flirting with him, lingering her touches a little longer than clearly necessary.

"Alice, you have nothing to worry about." Rosalie warned, raising her eyebrow at me. "Don't let it get to you."

I smiled to placate the situation before it could even start. I should have been used to this by now; wherever we went someone was fawning over him. They just didn't usually get this close, especially when I was in the same place. Bitch was getting far too cosy to be honest.

"Darlin', what do you think?" Jas called me getting my attention. "Can we just bleach it? Or are you gonna make me colour over the top?"

"Just bleach it and see how it turns out?" I answered running my hand down his face, "We can always colour it over the top if it's a little uneven, baby."

He nodded in agreement, making himself comfortable in the chair, sipping on his coffee. Emmett came strolling in and slumped down on the couch in the corner a bemused look on his face. He didn't want to be here any more than Jas probably did. At least Jas had a reason to be here. Em on the other hand was just being the ever dutiful husband.

"How'd it look up there?" I asked nervously.

Em had been to the disused warehouse that had been set up. Everything should go off amazingly if it went to plan. It was costing a fortune to stage tonight but I had to live in hope that I'd be reaping the rewards in the not so distant future. The hot pink boards that had been put up to create a backstage area, the gloss black catwalk was being staged out front and lines upon lines of chairs were lined either side. There was minimal space 'backstage' hence why hair and make up was being done here. There was literally just enough room for models to change and get ready to strut.

"Chair are going out, the walk thingy looks good and the lights were just being put up whilst I was there. I'll head back in a bit for you. Where's Ed?"

I had to chuckle, both Ed and Em had grown close other the last couple of months, in fact it was weird to see; Ed was making sure he was leaving work on time so he could go watch Em's games in the playoffs with the rest of us. Now Em's season had finished he was taking it upon himself to get Ed into shape. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't out of shape but Em whipped his skinny butt until he got some pretty well shaped abs. They'd both been at every night Jas played at the bar; Ed had even started to play piano for Jas when he needed him too.

"He's just with Bella, they're on there way, they should be here any minute. What you guys up to anyway?"

"You'll see. Jas, you gonna be long with that shit, we've got stuff to do." He replied.

"As long as it takes for this gunk to get the colour out of my hair. An hour or so I guess?" He shrugged as he stared into the mirror watching the brown colour turn blonde before his eyes.

"I'm just going to go take a look. I'll be back before you're done. Don't colour or cut it til I get back ok?" I warned.

"No problem, Darlin'." He answered placing a kiss on my lips as I bent down towards him. His lips lingering on mine for a little longer than I planned.

Emmett was right, it _did_ look great. By the time we'd walked the block east and entered the building the chairs were set up and the black velvet pouches were being laid on every chair along with a name place card. Breaking Dawn had given me 100 sets of products for the ladies in the audience tonight, all I had to do was put their name on the back boards and make sure the models were wearing their products tonight, worked well in my opinion. They'd supplied everything, even the backboards; in turn it kept my overheads down. Once again it was Rosalie to the rescue, and then good old Emmett pulled a bunch of favours for me and got tickets to various sports events for the guys coming. These then got placed in a black velvet pouch, my company name emblazoned across the front in rainbow coloured diamantes. They looked out of this world and I'd been sat up until Christ knows what time making them.

"It's really happening isn't it Em?" I said quietly looking around at everything coming together.

"Sure is Ali, sure is. We're proud of you, especially Rosalie."

"It's all thanks to Rosalie that it _is_ happening. She's the one that gave me the push."

"The way she tells it she'd disagree. She's not taking any credit towards this." He said spreading his arms and motioning to the craziness expanding around us.

"The pair of you, both you and Rosalie, deserve a lot of credit for this. You've helped me out so much, and Jas. Without you two I doubt he'll not be where he is now you know." I answered softly.

"Ali? I get the impression this isn't about today…." He replied looking at me tilting his head to one side. "We're his family and you're his family, which in turns makes you my family too; the pair of you are important to me and Rosie, don't ever forget that."

"Thank you." I mutter into his embrace as he wraps me in one of his bear hug.

"Don't thank me. Just make sure you look after him."

I simply nodded through the tears, knowing his family trusted me with not only his emotions, but with his heart.

This evening was going to be the beginning of my future, with the people I loved the most.

**Thank you for taking the time out to read x**


	14. All dressed up with love

**So I can only apologise for not updating in months! But I'm back now, and I promise to post at least once a week until this is finished, which shouldn't be too much longer... say maybe 5 - 6 chapters.**

**Huge thank you to everyone that has followed this from the start and is back reading 6 months down the line.**

**As always, thank you to the best beta a girl could ask for - xMissCullenx you rock my world.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, they're Ms Meyers, I do, however, own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

So I honestly couldn't think of a moment when I'd been more bored in my life than I was right now. I'd been sat here for a good forty five minutes, my hair covered in god awful gunk, nobody to talk to, no guitar to play around with and a fidgeting knee that has now going numb from the continual bouncing.

All I wanted was to get out of here and over to Alice. I wanted to see what she'd done with the place and how she was going to blow away the people coming to see if they want to buy into her label. To say I'm proud as punch of her would be an understatement. There's nothing more thrilling than seeing the person you love manage to pursue their dreams and aspirations in life with nothing other than pure determination to prove that you can have your cake and eat it too if you work hard enough.

She'd sat and painstakingly stuck multicolour beads to black pouches whilst I filled them with various cosmetics or free tickets. She'd given me a list of names and a list of what was to go into each. See, she was a planner, and everything, down to the smallest detail, had been planned. I had to tick the name once I'd filled it and put them in the clear Perspex boxes, laid flat, name tag up. That was my only job, well, that and making her some herbal tea whenever she wanted it. I was happy to help where I could of course, and as little as my role seemed in the grand scheme of things, she made me feel like I had the most important job of all, and I loved her for it.

"Time to wash that off now." Came the voice of the annoying stylist that had taken to trying to get my attention over the last hour. She'd purposely dropped a comb in front of me and bent to pick it up. She'd offered me umpteen cups of coffee and even pouted when I directed my attention towards Rose.

_Frankly, desperation isn't a redeeming quality, take note._

"So, what do you think?" She asked once she'd towel dried and combed the messy blonde curls through.

"Oh my God, Jas, it's like you're a kid again." Rosalie smiled from behind me.

She was, of course, telling the truth. It was strange seeing me going back to my roots so to put it, literally. Strange, yet surprisingly refreshing. I thankfully didn't feel like my demons were being un-masked along with my natural colour, I didn't feel anything negative from it at all. What I did feel, however, was at one with myself. It just felt, well, grounding.

"You think she's going to like?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. After all, I didn't want it to put Alice off, quite the opposite if truth be known but that's a whole different story.

"She'll love it." Rosalie answered with another smile, "It's pretty close to what you had before, I'm not sure you're going even to need it coloured at all."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say. So on that note, I'm outta here. I'll see you later, Sis." I said kissing Rosalie on the cheek and tried to leave as quickly as possible before miss stylist trying oh so unsubtly to get her claws on me. So not my type, and besides, she wasn't Alice.

"Send Em back here please if he's not already left, we're running out of time and I need to pop back to the apartment before it's too late." Rosalie called after me.

"Sure, sure."

Walking out into the sun, I pulled the sunglasses from my shirt and put them on. Feeling free for the first time in what felt like forever, I smiled up into the air and started walking in the direction of my girl.

The rest of the afternoon whizzed by in a rush of high heels, diamantes, fabric and half dressed woman, for which, I'd like to point out, never registered in my mind until Alice giggled and asked if I was feeling alright and quickly snatching another chance to run her fingers through my now blonde locks. I was kind of proud of myself for not noticing, but even happier that it'd finally make Alice understand that I only had eyes for her. She always had a spring in her step, but she seemed even bouncier after I told her that, and that shit made me smile from ear to ear. It helped that she'd whispered in my ear, in her provocative tone, that she couldn't wait to get home and show me just how much she liked a blonde Jas, and I was eagerly awaiting getting her home to let her do just that.

The more the seats filled famous people it seemed the more bulbs were flashing. Even so, I was surprisingly calm, probably because I needed to be for Alice. She was flitting from one side of the small backstage area to the other, then back again, fluffing people's hair, adding a touch of lip gloss here and there and using a lint roller to brush invisible stray hairs from the backs of the dresses and outfits.

After me asking her for the second time if I could do anything to help, mainly hoping to calm her down some, she shooed me, Em and Ed to our seats, in the front row, saying we were making her more nervous and that she needed to focus. She scrunched up her nose in concentration as one of the models called out saying the outfit didn't seem to fit right, then tutted when she saw the model had put on the dress with the very low cut front on backwards. I took this is as my cue to be the dutiful boyfriend, kissed her softly on the top of her head and disappeared behind the black out curtains hanging between the stage and chairs.

The compeer for the evening, whom I vaguely recognised, turned out to be Laurent, an old work colleague of Alice's. He was dressed impeccably, and was all air kisses to everyone and anyone that wanted to spend a few minutes conversing with him. He took his place on the stand in front of the microphone, found his hot pink cue cards and signalled for the lighting guys to do their things by dimming the lights and focusing the spot lights on the catwalk making the black gloss walkway gleamed as the lights shone brightly at the curtains.

Laurent did his opening speech, thanking everyone for coming and taking the time out to thank Breaking Dawn and various sporting clubs for their kind donations. Everyone had the press coverage they'd asked for in return for the donations and now it was purely about the show. _My girls show_. My heart quickened as the music started and the first model made her way down the catwalk, to the beat of the song. I silently prayed that she didn't fall over because Alice would have taken this as a sign that fate wasn't on her side. Oh yeah, she was still a strong believer in the whole fate, destiny thing, and I'm pretty sure that was never going to change.

Once the first model had made her way back upthe runway and the second was on her was out, I let out the breath I was holding, sat back, and enjoyed every minute.

**~*~ S ~*~**

**APOV**

"Alice!" Rosalie squealed in my ear as the first model made her way back towards us, "You did it!"

"All thanks to you." I replied wrapping one arm around her robe covered waist, keeping my eyes on the stage at all times.

The excitement coursing through my veins as we watched on was immense, almost like the blood was trying to pump its way out of my body with each footstep, but I wasn't quite ready to let myself enjoy it yet. There were too many other girls to make their way down that catwalk before I could completely enjoy this moment.

"You're sure you're willing to do this for me girls?" I asked looking at Rosalie and Bella.

"I can't wait! It's been ages since I've had the chance to do this." Rosalie answered looking inside her robe with a smile.

"Ah, what can I say, I'm doing it purely to show the world I'm not the pent up actress they have me down as." Bella giggled. "I get to keep this right?"

"You do, just don't make me think about it, because well, you're dating my brother and that isn't meant for everyday use." I laughed in return.

I lifted the champagne flute Rosalie had handed me and clinked glasses with the girls before taking a much needed sip. Laurent announced that the audience would now be seeing my 'Dusk' collection and I gulped, not only did this mean that I'd almost gotten to the end of the show without any problems, it also meant it had gotten to the point of the show that very few people had any idea about. Whereas the main items on display were for formal and evening wear, with a few casual items thrown in too, this was my, how shall I put it, daring – for want of a better word- vision, that was either going to go down really well, or leave me with two very angry family members.

The girls were sure they wanted to do it when I suggested it and they'd not backed down since. I wasn't complaining, both girls were more than capable of making my designs look amazing, but it was the reaction of their significant others I was more concerned about. The whole idea for the pieces had come to me when Bella was saying how she never had anything to wear underneath a gown for the premieres she went to. After all, if you're wearing a designer dress, that makes you feel like the millions dollars you want to feel it underneath the dress too.

Cue sketch book, ridiculous amounts of satin, lace, elastic and steel bones.

Peeking out from behind the curtains I watched as the lights dimmed and the netting covered frame on the ceiling lit up with what looked like millions of stars. Two of the models stood at either side of the stage holding hot pink feather fans, swaying them back and forth slowly. As the music started Rosalie appeared behind the feathers and the girls pulled them to either side, giving her a chance to strut her stuff.

Allowing the red satin robe to fall open as she walked in towering heels down the length of the glossed runway she let the satin glide down her skin, leaving her in nothing more than a boned Basque, panties, stockings and her heels as she reached the end of the platform. Posing from one side then the other, she kicked her robe at Emmett, spun, threw her head back, laughed and walked straight back up from where she'd come from, high fiving Bella as she exited the stage. Emmett sat mouth wide open, clutching the robe, lost for words at what his wife had just done. Once it had registered he stood, cheered and wolf whistled.

_One down, one to go._

Bella being somewhat more reserved sashayed down in a black and red lace baby doll, covering everything it needed too, yet looked amazing on her sleek figure. Edward's face was one I'd like to have captured forever, a cross between awe, lust and well I don't even want to think what else. Not making as much as a show as Rosalie had she was back behind the curtains and back in a robe before I'd even understood that that was my last item of the evening.

The models all took their places, did one final show of the last outfit they'd worn and made a long line across the back of the stage in front of the Breaking Dawn backboards. They split down the middle and I entered as Laurent called my name. Dressed in my own design, I walked out, took a bow with the rest of the girls and took a moment to bask in the realisation that the claps and standing ovation was in my honour.

I'd done it, I'd actually done it. I'd showed the world that I could make a name for myself with nothing but an imagination, pure determination and a hefty cheque from my brother. The happiest moment was seeing Jas, dead centre of the stage, standing, clapping and whistling at me. He looked proud as punch and regardless of the fact that the media people in here could make or break my career; to me, his pride and confidence in my already made me feel like I'd made it big.

**~*~ S ~*~**

**JPOV**

_Amazing. _

One word was all I needed to describe her.

She'd done what I she hoped for, and just needed to sit back and reap the rewards. After the crowds had dispersed and the last of the reporters were packing up I actually got the chance to talk to my girlfriend. I'd watched on as they asked her question after question. She answered anything they'd decided to ask her in detail, whilst keeping one eye on me the whole time. And the whole time she had a permanent smile on her face as she bounced excitedly in her heels.

"Congratulations, Missy." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her from behind once she'd walked out with her jacket wrapped tightly around herself. "You've made me so proud."

"Thank you for being here. It meant everything to me seeing you in the audience. "

"Wouldn't have been anywhere else." I replied as she turned in my embrace, wrapping her arms around my neck. "We should be making our way to the after party."

"Not just yet baby," She purred.

I knew that purr, it meant she was up to something, and that made all the blood rush from my brain to my pants.

"I've got something that only you get to see." She almost whispered as she pulled open the Mac, revealing the sexiest lingerie I'd ever seen in my life on her tiny frame.

"You…" I gulped, taking in the vision in front of me, "you made those?"

"I did." She answered taking a step closer to me. "You like?"

I didn't have time to reply before she'd wrapped the goodies away in the Mac again and pulled me in the direction of the waiting car out front.

"Home, please Marcus." I told our driver as we got in, pulling Alice onto my lap as she assaulted my neck with kisses, hoping that the drive home would be over soon, real soon.

* * *

**I hope it was worth the wait, if it was, you know the drill, push the little review button below and let me know what you think.**

**Much love**

**Pixie_Tinks x**


	15. Dreams come true

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, just the plot, yada, yada, yada... ;-)**

There was nothing like a little loving to put a smile on my girl's face, especially when she was already on top of the world with the success of the day and evening. I was so fucking proud of her, and how she'd presented herself and I was more than happy to show her once we'd gotten back to our apartment. Of course, after seeing her in the lingerie she'd made I'd desperately wanted to have her there and then, but somehow I'd managed to control myself.

I'd scooped her up into my arms as soon as we were out of the car and carried her up, legs around my waist, lips against my ear as I hammered at the elevator button, trying desperately to not slam her up against the doors and have my way with her right there in the foyer. I was internally grateful that nobody was in the elevator when the doors had slid open. I hurried in and blindly hit the buttons on the side wall, hoping I'd hit the one for our floor.

Once we made it into the apartment, stumbling along the hall it was a whole different situation and much like the first time I'd had my way with my beautiful girlfriend, there we were, up against the wall, her tugging against my clothes as I pushed her Mac from her shoulder.

_Heaven._

I'd showered, changed and was warming through hot pockets as I waited for Alice to make her way out of the bedroom. She was getting ready for her after party and apparently wanted to blow people away. That always happened in my opinion, but I was still floating high on my sex bubble and wasn't in any state to argue my point, so I just smiled, nodded and headed out to the kitchenette once she'd started singing into her hairbrush to Britney Spears, as copious amounts of black glittery make up got swept across her eyes.

Surprisingly, just thirty minutes later, she came out in a figure hugging corseted dress and heels. She looked phenomenal. She spun around and did this cutest little leg lift thingy and blew me a kiss. Holding open her coat, she laughed and told me she wasn't taking it and lifted up a wrap instead.

Opening the door I lead her out of the apartment, closing the door behind us and locking it before holding out my hand for her to take. We made our way down to the street, hoping we'd be able to catch a taxi as they sped past. Luck was clearly on our side when I made one out in the distance. He pulled into the curb and I opened the door, helping Alice in, before running around the back and giving the directions to the party. Sitting back, I put my arm around Alice and relaxed for the short journey.

"Where have you been?" Rosalie laughed as we entered the party.

"Changing!" Alice replied pointing towards her outfit.

We took the glasses of champagne from Em and clinked our glasses toasting to Alice and Serendipity. Both her parents and Ed were beaming, much like I'd been all day. Her mom was cooing about how she knew she'd always manage to reach the stars. It was sweet seeing this kind of interaction especially as very few people had seen Alice as the little girl like her parents had, and Alice being Alice loved the attention. It made me smile inside as I thought about my own kids being the same one day.

_Wait, kids?_

_Well that's new._

I shook my head, clearing it of the image of Alice looking on as I ran around the yard with a little boy. His bright eyes were the image of Alice's, yet his floppy blond hair being very much like mine. We hadn't even talked about marriage, let alone babies, but I already knew, if fate had it planned out for me and Alice, it'd happen when it was meant to.

It seemed like every single person in the room wanted to congratulate to Alice, and she was loving every minute of the recognition that she certainly deserved. Business cards were swapped and my inside pocket was crammed with those of potential clients. She'd kept me at her side throughout the whole night, introducing me as her boyfriend, mentioning my singing career and how she was waiting for me to get my break. It was strange that as much as this evening was about her, just as it should be, she was making it about us, and it made my heart swell.

Alice excused herself and headed to the restroom as I put another card in my pocket and headed towards the bar. Topping up our glasses I made my way across the dance floor in the direction of the rest rooms. Alice exited before I'd made it there. I stopped and waited for her to see me. She was talking animatedly with a lady I didn't recognise as she scanned the room looking for me. I called her name and she waved, pulling the other lady along with her in my direction.

"Jas!" She said wrapping her arms around my middle. "I'd like you to meet Victoria. She works for Star Magazine, and she's going to write an article about tonight. Victoria, this is Jasper."

"Ah, so you're the musician?" she asked.

"I am indeed."

"Alice hasn't stopped talking about how talented you are." She laughed, waving her hand in the direction of the bar, a tall blonde nodded in response and made his way over.

"Well she's my number one fan." I replied, wrapping her in my arms in front of me.

"You're signed I'm presuming?"

"Unfortunately not, it seems I'm not as talented as Alice says." I laughed sheepishly.

"Good to know." The fiery red head smiled. "James, this is Alice the star of the night and her boyfriend Jasper. Alice, Jasper, this is my husband, James."

We shook hands and carried on the conversation for a few minutes, idle chit chat more so than anything. The girls started talking animatedly about Victoria's shoes and how they looked ridiculously comfortable or some shit like that. This James guy asked me more about what kind of music I was looking to break into and if I had any kind of demo, which of course I did. Alice's ears pricked up at the mention of my demos and excitedly started bouncing around asking me if I'd sing tonight for her. She pouted when I began to refuse, which she knew worked every single time. I couldn't deny the girl anything when that bottom lip came out and she started looking down through her eye lashes. Before I could say no, she was up at the DJ booth and the music faded out.

"Seems we have some live entertainment tonight. Let me hand you over to the lady of the moment, Ms Alice Cullen."

Alice all but snatched the microphone out of his hand and turned to face everyone that had now all turned to see what the hell was going on and why the music has stopped.

"Hi everyone, I've managed to get my wonderful boyfriend to give us an impromptu performance tonight. Jas, thank you for everything, you've made not only my night perfect but also my life."

Now how was I supposed to say no when she was always thanking me for doing nothing other than being me. I bowed slightly as she continued to gush about how fabulous I was and walked towards her; her out stretched hand was all the encouragement I needed. I scanned the room for Ed, hoping he'd be happy to play the beautiful grand piano that was sat looking out over the Manhattan skyline.

"I'll sing on one condition, Ed plays along with me?" I said with a cheeky smile.

Everyone in the room started chanting Edward and when Bella squeezed his arm he turned to jello much like I do when Alice asks me to do something. He nodded shyly and walked in my direction with his head hanging low, shaking it slightly from side to side, though he was smiling.

"Thanks for this buddy. You know the song we've been working on? I'd like to do that one."

"No problem" He replied, sitting down and running his fingers over the keys.

"So, for those who don't know him, this is Edward, Alice's brother and a very good friend of mine. He helped me with this song I wrote. I hope you like it." I said looking straight at Alice like I always tended to do when I sang now. I sang to her and her only, everyone else faded out of my mind when she was around.

As Edward played the first note I started with the first line of the lyrics.

"_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart, while I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar…"_

Edward played it perfectly, playing ever note from memory as I sang with all my heart. I'm not sure why I knew this was going to be important, but it just seemed it. As the people stopped swaying and clapped I smiled knowing I'd done my best and hoped that Alice was happy with what I'd written and how I'd sung.

"One more! Please Jas, one more!" Alice called over the claps.

I knew exactly what song I wanted to sing next, because I'd written it about her. It was everything she was and it probably meant the most to me out of everything I'd ever written.

"One more and I'm done," I laughed, loving how she was like an excitable puppy when she heard me sing. "As the lady asked, I'll sing just one more, and then I'll hand you back to the DJ."

"You want me to play or you're going to just sing?" Edward asked.

"If you'd play it'd be great. It doesn't sound as good on its own." I shrugged.

"Sure." He answered nonchalantly, as though I'd asked for a couple of bucks not for him to play piano again for me in front of a couple of hundred people.

I tapped my foot, keeping the beat going as Edward started on his opening melody.

"_Oh her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining…." _

I hit the last note and bowed my head. That song really did mean so much to me; I put so much emotion into every single word, hoping it'd explain to Alice how I saw her. Her eyes were alight and wet from unshed tears. I clapped Edward on the back as a thank you and handed the microphone back to the DJ who had started playing music again. By this time Alice had thrown herself into my arms and I was holding onto her like I never wanted to let her go, which in all fairness was true.

"That was beautiful!" She blushed.

"It was about you baby, it couldn't be anything other than beautiful."

"Hey Jasper, sorry to interrupt you." The tall blond, who had been with the red head earlier called, pulling my attention away from Alice.

"Oh yeah, sure, what's up?" I answered.

"What I failed to mention was that I work for Hunter Records. Here's my card. Give me a call on Monday. I believe I'll be able to make those dreams of becoming a star a reality after that performance."

**Thank you for all the lovely words in the shape of reviews, they mean the world to me, and please know that I read and cherish every single one of them.**

**There are piano versions of the songs on you tube if youd like to see how they sound in my mind**

**The Script - For the First time covered by Asim Chin **

**Bruno Mars - Just the way you are covered by Gavin Mikhail.**

**I'll get links onto my profile page in the next day or so if you cant find them.**

**Thanks to my beta too, xMissCullenx, you rock my socks xxx**


	16. There goes my hero he's ordinary

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own nada, other than the plot.**

**Song links on my profile as usual.**

**A/N at the bottom.**

**JPOV**

I stood with my mouth wide open, the card in my hand, my eyes blinking rapidly as they read over the pale blue words on the thick cream business card. He worked for Hunter Records and wanted me to give him a call. Hunter Records, really? They're one of the biggest labels we have here in New York. They're huge! And they wanted little old me to audition for them.

Wow!

Just, ugh.

"Earth to Jas?" Alice giggled, as she shook my arm, "Are you alive in there?"

I shook my head, hoping it would bring me back down to earth a little, but when I went to talk no words came out. I held my hand out towards James and clasped my other on top of his when he placed it in my own.

"I think what he's trying to say is thank you." Alice chuckled, when she saw nothing was leaving my mouth.

"Just make sure you get him to call me." James replied with a smile and a laugh of his own as he withdraw his hand from mine and placed his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Apologies, I'm just so shocked, I never expected this. I'll give you a call on Monday. Thank you so very much for this opportunity."

"No thank you. I'm pretty sure you've just earned me a huge ass bonus."

Champagne glasses were topped up, hands patted my back and people offered me their congratulations. Admittedly I hadn't won myself a contract yet, but it was the closest I'd come to getting one. I felt like I'd won the freaking lottery. Then it hit me, I'd stolen Alice's thunder. The focus of the evening was now on me and not her, and that's not how this evening was going to end.

"Thanks everything, I appreciate it, but let's not forget why we're here. This is Alice's night and I want to say how proud I am to call her mine. She's the most amazing person in the world." I said, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and placing a kiss on the top of her head. Lifting my glass I toasted her. "To Alice!"

"To Alice." Came all the replies as glasses clinked against each other. She curtseyed and giggled as I twirled her under my arm.

Yeah, my girl did cute shit like that and it made my heart swell.

We danced for a while longer, before most people had started to disperse. It was late and it'd been a long day. Rose and Emmett were stretched out on the sofa in the corner, her shoeless feet resting in his lap as his fingers ran through her wavy hair; her head resting carefully on his shoulder as they spoke. They looked so in love, it was beautiful to see. I hoped that Ali and I looked that relaxed because I sure as hell hoped that I got what they had one day.

"So Cowboy, ready to make a move?" Alice purred in my ear.

"You bet." I replied, letting my lips ghost across her temple. "Thought I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be able to sleep any time soon."

"Let me say goodnight to everyone and we'll go. Maybe walk back to the apartment? Take some time to come down from the most amazing day ever?"

"Of course. I'll get our coats."

She reached up on to her tiptoes and kissed my cheek before she skipped in the direction of Ed and Bella. He'd sat himself down at the piano and was playing effortlessly to a starry eyed Bella who was curled up on a chaise lounge under the window looking out over the New York skyline.

"Let's get out of here shall we?"

I wrapped her pashmina around her shoulders and held out my hand for her, waving to Rose and Em with my free hand as we made our way towards the night sky.

There was a car waiting for us outside, and it made me wonder how quickly we'd gotten used to a lifestyle that neither of us had expected. Alice explained that we were going to walk and that the others would be down momentarily as the driver got out of the car and opened the door for her. He closed it again and nodded his head in acknowledgement before climbing back into his seat in the front.

Of course there were also paps with their cameras waiting for their shot outside the building, so when they started calling our names, I didn't hesistate to pull Alice closer and wrap her into my side. I then started second guessing whether or not it would be worth us walking after all. Alice must have understood the worries going through my mind as she squeezed my hand softly and let it go as she stepped towards them.

"I'm surprised you guys haven't called it a night yet." She giggled, "How about you get your pictures and leave us be?"

This was Alice down to a tee, she'd learnt how to work these guys out in the last few months. They'd taken to following her more and more as time passed, but they'd also respected the fact that if she had time she's stop, give them their opportunity before getting on with what she needed to do, and in return for her gesture they'd learnt to give her space when she asked for it.

"Thanks Ms Cullen." One of them replied gratefully. "If you could look this way please?"

She took my hand, and looked at me, waiting for me to tell her with my eyes if I wanted to still walk or if I wanted to climb into the car whilst she did what she'd promised. I spun her around and wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder and smiled. I was proud of my girl, and I wanted the world to see just how much.

"How'd it go tonight Alice?" One called.

"Amazingly, just you wait and see how much. I won't go into details, but I'm not the only one enjoying success tonight." She replied with a wink as her lips met my cheek.

After just a few minutes, she declared that that was all they were getting. They were true to their word and moved out of our way. The bulbs soon started flashing again as we walked in the direction of our apartment. I can only guess that Ed, Bella, Rose and Em had decided they were heading home too. Truth be told they couldn't have timed it better. As if they'd give up their chance of that photo opportunity to follow us. That let my breath return to normal as Alice swung our joined hands between us.

"I'm so proud of you baby." She said into the night. "I knew this day would come, there was no way it couldn't happen."

I smiled; I didn't have to say anything, she knew I was grateful that it had happened and she knew that I was going to be a bag of nerves when I called James on Monday. I squeezed her hand and pulled her that little bit closer.

We walked quickly, the cold bite to the air nipping at our skin made our walk home a little brisker than we'd planned. Regardless of the cold though, it didn't prevent me from stopping her in front of our bench in the park to kiss her soft lips; I always did this any time we walked past it. When she sighed happily I wrapped my arm back around her and we carried on with the last couple of blocks to home.

*****

I woke up early Sunday morning, Alice close to me as my arm draped over her small waist, our legs tangled up in the sheets. My nose didn't hesitate to nuzzle her neck and up behind her ear, my lips leaving a trail of kisses.

"Mmm, morning Jas." She said sleepily, not opening her eyes, just pushing herself further back into my body.

"Good morning baby." I replied wrapping her in my arm tighter. "Go back to sleep beautiful. It's early."

"Mmm'kay."

I untangled myself from her, planted one last kiss to her soft skin and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, pulling the zip half way up my chest. Flicking up the switch on the kettle, I pulled a mug from the cupboard and spooned in coffee and sugar. Picking up my guitar I strummed the strings whilst waiting for the water to boil.

Coffee cup in one hand and guitar in the other I made my way towards the balcony, the place I did all my work. The space wasn't as big as the space at Rose and Em's, but it worked for me. Alice had placed a reclining armchair out there for me and a small table to the side. There wasn't much more space for anything else out there, but that was fine in my books, because it meant when Alice wanted to sit out there with me, it meant she had to curl up on my lap with me.

Perfect.

I sipped the coffee and my fingers twitched, wishing I had some nicotine running through my veins, but I'd stopped the smoking for Alice, many a people had tried to get me to stop, my mom, Rose even Em but to no avail, Alice on the other hand refused to kiss me after I smoked, needless to say I soon knocked that dirty habit on the head, didn't mean I didn't miss it though. I settled for a pen between my fingers, it gave me something to fiddle with as I looked over the lyrics I'd written over the last few days. Sure there was very little chance of me getting it down before my audition but knowing that I'd be given the chance to at least sing something I'd written myself made me want to get done with it.

Wow, I'd actually be getting to sing for these people, it still hadn't really settled into my mind that I'd been given that chance, it probably wouldn't settle in until I spoke to James tomorrow, until then, he could change his mind and I'd be back to stage one. No, I had to think positive, this was going to happen, I just needed to wait just 24 more hours before I'd be able to get my appointment. For sure those 24 hours were going to drag like a bitch, but I had to suck it up.

Grabbing my guitar, my fingers ghosted over the strings and I smiled as the melody came easy, a soft cheerful tune to go with the few lyrics I'd throw together. Closing my eyes, I let the song filter through my mind, hoping extra words would form. I sang random sentences, eagerly awaiting for that special line to inspire the rest.

"'_Cos it's you and me... and all of the people... with nothing to do... with nothing to lose..."_

I scribbled them down, hummed some more of the melody hoping to get something else, something special maybe.

"_And it's you and me... and all of the people... and I don't know why... I can't keep my eyes off of you... something about you now... I can't quite"_

"That sounds amazing baby, something new?"

"Fuck baby, don't do that, you scared the shit outta me." I said holding my hand to my chest.

"Sorry, I tried to make a noise so you'd know I was coming out here, I guess you were zoned out huh?"

"Just on a roll. Trying to get something done before my audition. I'd love to go in with something fresh as well as some of the other things I'd written."

"I'm sure whatever you chose will be just perfect." She stated confidently with a smile.

I placed my guitar to the side of me and beckoned her over. "Come here beautiful, I missed out on my morning hugs."

She melted into my arms as I pulled her into my lap, where we spent the next few hours doing nothing but basking in each other's company.

I didn't sleep well that night, even Alice being wrapped as tightly in my arms as possible it was impossible for my brain to turn off, to do anything other than think of the call I'd be making in approximately 8 hours.

At some point Alice's alarm went off and she crawled out of bed carefully not wanting to wake me.

"I'm not asleep baby, no need to tiptoe around." I laughed.

"Can't sleep? Try to get some rest Jas, I know you're excited but you need to sleep." She replied softly, leaning down to drop a kiss on my forehead.

"I think I'm just going to get up and wait it out for a normal hour to call James."

"I'll be here when you do. I wanna be the first to hear when your life is going to change!"

"Not going to your studio today?"

"Nah I'll work from here. I want to be here for you."

Smiling at her in appreciation I threw my feet out of bed I headed towards the shower, hoping the hot water would relax my tensed muscles.

"It's time. Call him... CALL HIMMMMM!"

Yeah, my girl was more excited than I was at this moment in time; she'd been bouncing up and down, much like a hyperactive child after too much sugar, since she'd had her first cup of coffee 3 hours ago. It was cute to see her like this, but it was doing nothing for my nerves. My fingers even shook as I dialled the number and waited for an answer.

"Good morning, Hunter Records, how may I help you today?"

"Good morning, would it be possible for you to put me through to James.." I paused, looking back down at the card for his surname, "Hunter please?"

Shit, why hadn't I noticed his name yesterday, this company was part of his family, he wasn't just a normal employee. My mouth dried and it seemed like my tongue swelled to twice it's size.

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Jasper Hale, he gave me a card on Saturday night."

"Ah yes, I have a note saying to expect your call, bear with me, I'll just put you through." The cheerful voice replied.

Ali put her thumbs up to me as I waited for him to answer, the hold music making me smile as it was from the bands that were signed to the label and not some shitty classical crap you usually get whilst you're on hold.

"Jasper, thanks for calling."

"No, thank you, for giving me this chance."

"So when are you free? I can get the guys together as soon as you're ready. We're free this afternoon, and in my eyes there is no time like the present."

"Erm, yeah, sure. Great. What time?"

"We'll see you at two."

"Brilliant. Thanks again. I'll see you later." I managed to choke out. That gave me such little time to practice.

"Bye."

And then the line went dead. I had just four and a half hours to get my shit together before my world could potentially change forever.

Those four and a half hours went faster than humanly possible, or so it seemed. It just flew past and before I knew it I was standing in the plush foyer of Hunter Records, my boots tapping on the light coloured marble floor whilst my palms seemed to sweat like never before.

Ali had asked if I wanted her to come with me, but I'd politely declined, on the promise I'd call her as soon as I got out, because I wanted to be able to get my head together after if they said no. Of course I was worried they'd say no, and then I'd be letting down the most important people in my life, they'd probably be more broken up about it than I would, and I wanted to be able to be in the right frame of mind to break the bad news to them if I needed to.

Part of me didn't want to think like that, and as I saw James walk down the glass corridor towards me, I was silently wishing I'd taken her up on the offer of her company, she'd of grounded me and I certainly needed that right now.

Of course, I shouldn't have completely worried that I was going to fail, surely he wouldn't have given me his card if he didn't believe in me right?

Alices' words of support rang through my mind as I saw James open the large glass door, the one that separated me from my potential future.

He shook my hand, smiled, and motioned for me follow him to his office. He also took the time to explain that he was glad I'd called and was looking forward to introducing me to his father, Caius; who just happened to be the owner of the company. The guy who got to make the decision. My heart rate picked up and my stomach tightened as we made our way into a huge meeting room, all dark hardwoods and plush cream fabric.

Caius shook my hand and patted me on the back, gestured for me to take a seat and introduced me to the rest of the people in the room, a lady called Carmen who worked in PR and a few older men who would be my backing if they liked what they heard.

They talked about what they were looking for, and I blushed slightly as Carmen said that I had the right look that would be able to sell my songs just on my appearance. I'd be thanking Alice for picking my outfit later that's for sure.

Then it was time for me to show them what I was made of, my hands grew even clammier and all the air seemed to leave the room as I took my guitar out of the gig bag and rested it on my knee.

"Jas, may I call you Jas?" James asked.

"You can call me anything you want to." I replied with a chuckle.

"I was thinking that maybe you could play the songs you played on Saturday night? I know you don't have a piano to accompany you, is that going to be a problem?"

"Not at all, I have a backing CD or I can just play my guitar to it?"

"Whichever works best for you."

"Well, I'm a guitar guy that's for sure."

"When you're ready." Caius answered, putting his hands together in front of him onto the desk.

I took a deep breath and then I did what I did best. I sang ever word like it was the last word I'd ever get the chance to say out loud and I hit every fucking note perfectly. I couldn't have been more proud of myself. Daring a look up, I saw small smiles on the face of most of the people at the table, James had a huge smirk on his face and Caius, the one I needed to convince that I was worth a chance, was nodding his head in time with the beat.

Could I have possibly done enough to impress them?

I finished '_For the first time_' and took a swig of water from the glass they'd placed in front of me waiting for their feedback.

"Do you have another prepared?"

"I have a few." I returned eagerly, hoping that this was a good sign that I'd not blown it if he wanted to hear more. "Some covers and some more originals."

"You write all your own lyrics and melodies?"

"I certainly do, well the guitar parts I do. I'm lucky enough to have a very good friend that helps me with the piano parts if I want to add that in. The piano, it's not my forte, but I'm learning."

"Interesting." He said with a smile. "Perhaps a cover for us? One of your own choice of course."

"Sure." I replied, as I begin to strum the first few notes of my favourite _Foo Fighters_ song.

I was two thirds of the way through when Caius held his hand up and stopped me mid sentence. "I think we've heard enough."

My heart stopped and jumped up into my throat, stopping me from breathing. Had I just totally blown the whole thing?

_Fuck you Dave Grohl, I'm never buying another..._

"You, my boy, have just made me a very happy man. Welcome to Hunter Records, you've just secured yourself a record deal."

"Say what now?" Was the first thing to come out of my mouth.

"Congratulations Jas, welcome to the Hunter family." James laughed in response.

They want me to sign to their label.

Me, the small town guy, looking for his break in this huge ass city.

Holy fucking shit on a stick, I did it.

*********

So I'd like to apologise for breaking the scheduling promise I made a fuck load of months ago. For those who know me on a personal level will already know my reasoning. For those who don't know me personally, I was given a very precious gift from up above, but it didn't come without a shit load of worry, stress and tears. 

**I wasn't in the right frame of mind to do anything, let alone write, however, things are back to normal now and I'm glad to say that the craziness has brought back the love of writing I have. This story is now completely written, all bar the epilogue, but that's in the process.**

**Thank you from the bottom of my heart if youve given this another chance. I hope it didn't disappoint.**

**Much love**

**Pixie Tinks xxx**


End file.
